FOREVER OR NOT
by Marie Hernandez
Summary: Katniss' life was always focused to protect her sister but after the rebellion when Prim died and she got a family and two little kids making her know she will have to protect them of whoever wants to hurt them, specially Janie, her little girl, she will stand for her and fight to keep her safe no matter what, making promises that she doesn't even know if would be able to make.


_At some point you need to stop running and turn around and face whoever wants you dead, the hard thing is finding the courage to do it._

_-Katniss Everdeen._

_(Catching Fire, Suzanne Collins)_

**PROLOGUE**

Turning on the TV and see Janie in the news makes me feel bad, how I was able to let this happen, I mean to this point, how I did it?

Maybe Angie is right, I killed lots of people in my life, the tributes in my two games, all those innocent people during the rebellion everyone because of my fault.

Maybe its true, maybe I should stop thinking about what hurts me and pay attention at what hurts the others… start realizing what things are really my fault and what I should really care about.

**PART I**

**AGREEMENTS**

**CHAPTER 1**

District 4 is amazing, it smells like a beach everywhere you go and the things that they sell are amazing two; Daddy bought me a bracelet with a golden mockingjay on it, it's pretty.

We enter to the line to asks for some ice creams and I wait behind mom, I turn around to see the sea from the distance and then I see a man dressed in black looking here; I smile at him and he begins to walk to here "mommy" I say.

"Wait a little bit" she says without looking at me; I grab her arm and I look discretely at him and he's coming faster.

"Mommy someone is looking at me" I say looking at her this time; she turns around and then she looks at me "Janie there's no one there."

"Yes he is walking toward me!" I say almost shouting.

"There's no one sweetheart" Daddy says this time, but the man is too near, I leave mommy's arm and I run, he looks at me and I think he's coming for me, someone grabs me from behind and I scream, "Janie!" I hear mom shouting far away and I begin to cry.

"Shut up!" the man that is carrying me says and covers my mouth, a black car stops in front of us and he puts me inside.

This car is going too fast, I'm scared… who are this men, what does they want, where are mommy and daddy?

"Mommy!" I cry again and again loudly.

"Shut up" the man that is next to me shout me.

"Mommy!" I shout again.

"Can you shut her up!" the one that is driving shouts this time, my eyes are full of tears. The man takes out a rag and he puts it around my mouth to make me stop but I keep calling my mom.

The car turns to the right quickly and I begin to shiver. Where's mommy? The car stops and the men opens their doors the one that was driving takes my hand and he pulls me, then he carries me and walks inside a big old building

I'm scared, very scared; he walks through the stairs and he enters with me to a room, here are few things, just one telephone over a table, and three chairs, he sits me near one of the walls of the room, and he sits down on the chairs.

When the other two men arrive and they start talking about other things, I just cry, the other man that I saw at the market enters to the room.

"Walter" one of them says "we have the girl" he shows him the way to where I am; he walks toward me and stops in front of me, I look at the floor.

"Is this Katniss' daughter?" he says with a strong voice.

"Yes, she is" one of the others answers.

"Nice" he says and bends down, he takes my chin and raises my face, he looks at me "I don't know why you cost that much" he says and then leaves my face.

"Did you already call her parents?" he asks to them and they don't answer "then, call them now!"

"We don't know where they are" one of them says and he turns around to look at me again, he takes the rag of my mouth and I shiver.

"Where are your parents?" Walter says looking to my eyes and I just look at him scared "you should tell me, if you don't want us to hurt you, or your mommy" he says cleaning a tear from my face and I shiver again with a sob this time.

"With Annie" I say between sobs.

"Annie what?" he says and I just look at him.

"It must be Cresta" one of the others says and he stands up.

"Give me the phone" he says and starts calling.

"Katniss Everdeen" he says after a few seconds "I'm calling for let you know, we have the girl…" he walks around the room and he stops looking at me "Before you say something, I want you to listen the following thing" I look at him, is she talking with my mom? "first if someone else notices this, your daughter would be in trouble, and second you will have to give us one million dollars by the end of this week if you want to have back your daughter; we wouldn't touch even a hair of her, but if you don't give us the money, then tell her goodbye" he says and hangs up, he looks at me and laughs.

"Did you talk with Daniel?" one of the other says and he nods, looking at me.

"He will be here in any minute" Walter says.

"where's the girl?" someone echoes says from somewhere, I shiver, Walter, the man that called my mom a minute ago grabs my arm and pulls me to stand me up, he pulls me to the hallway too strong that my arm hurts.

He takes me to the very first floor and I shiver, a brunette fat man is on the door; we stop in front of him, and the man I'm coming with push me toward the other man.

"A Mellark?" The fat man says.

"More than that, she's an Everdeen too" the other one says.

"Good, what she can do?"

"Oh, she was a model of your company".

"Oh, yeah, the problematic" he bends down and I shiver again "Janie, right?" he says to me and I don't reply "how much?"

"Three millions, we asked for one to Katniss, is that or nothing" Walter says pulling me from my arm.

"I think I need more reward from that family than you do Walter" he says and takes out a brown bag from the jacket he is wearing and he gives it to Walter and the fat man smiles.

"I finished here" the man says and walks out of the building; Walter takes me from behind and carries me out of the building and to a white car, the other man opens the door of the car and Walter puts me inside of it and then he closes the door, I shiver, who is him and what does he want of me or my family?

He enters to the car and starts driving; I don't know exactly where we are going, I don't know District 4; the man don't say anything, he just drives and nothing else.

**CHAPTER 2**

We stop in front of the train station and he gets out of the car; he opens my door and pulls me out of the car, he closes the door again and he takes me into the train.

He bends down and I shiver "listen girl, stop crying, if you don't want more problems did you understand?" he says and I nod "and be quiet" he stands up again and another tall man arrives with us.

"Hello sir, how many of you are going, and to what district?"

"Just two and we are going to the Capitol" he nods and writes it on a paper.

"Excellent, enjoy your travel" the man says and gives the other one a key and then leaves.

He takes my hand and we walk to a big bedroom, we enter and he locks the door. He leaves me and I wait there; he laughs "Aw, are you scare sweetheart?" he says laughing at me and I look at the floor, he opens the door again and gets out of the room locking the door from outside, the trains begins to move.

Where are mommy and daddy? This man is taking me away; I begin to cry on the big bed that is here, I don't want to go with him, what he wants to do me?

I begin to cry loudly, I want to get out of here, I'm hungry and now I have a headache.

"Girl! Girl!" someone says knocking loudly at the door and I get quiet "open the door" the voice of a woman says from outside and I cry "don't cry sweetie try to open the door" she says and I cry walking to the handle and I try to open it but the handle don't moves it's stuck.

"I can't" I cry.

"I will take you out, calm down" she says and somehow opens the door, she has brown hair and eyes; I give two steps back and she walks toward me.

"Don't be scare, I won't hurt you, where's the person that came with you" she says sweetly.

"I don't know" I say between sobs.

"Come with me" she says "we will find them" she takes my hand and we go out of the room, we go through a stretch hallway and we find the man that received us "hello Michael, I found this girl on the room six -one -one" he looks at me and then at her.

"Then, look for who is coming with her" he says and she nods.

**CHAPTER 3**

We continue walking through the hallway and we enter to a place that seems like a restaurant, we arrived to a table were two old women are talking and she talk with them about me and we continue from table to table.

"Sorry, are you coming with this girl?" she says to a couple and they look at me with a sorry look.

"No" the woman of the table says "but I think she's Katniss Everdeen daughter, isn't she?"

The woman that brings me here looks at me "yes I will-"

"Hey Mrs. Karen, right?" the man that brought me here interrupts talking to the woman and she nods "that girl is coming with me" he says.

"Oh Daniel, I was looking for you, she was crying loudly on the room we assigned to you, sorry" she replies.

"Yeah, it must be because she just woke up" the man says looking at me mad "but well thanks" he takes my hand and we leave the restaurant, he walks quickly; we enter to the room and he strikes the door mad "what I told you!" he shouts to me.

"Sorry" I say giving two steps back, afraid. He walks toward me and grabs my waists strong, I shiver "sorry" I cry because of the pain, he's holding me too strong.

"Sorry" he says imitating me "you won't dinner today, that's all!" he shouts to me and I cry more "stop crying! You will see that when you get out of here you won't cry again, be sure of it!" I try to stop crying and he looks angry at me, he lies down on the bed and he turns on the TV, "go to sleep!" he orders me "in the couch" he shows me the way to it and I walk in silence to it and I lie down, turning around not to look at him.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Wake up girl!" he moves my arm quickly, I open my eyes and he pulls me to stand up and walk out of the train with him, it's cold and its night out here; a tall man dress formal walks toward us "hello Daniel" he says to him.

"Carry the girl and let's go, we have to move quickly" Daniel replies and he nods taking me from the floor and we start moving quickly, we stop in front of a dark van and he puts me inside and they enter to and starts driving quickly.

"Katniss' daughter, again?" the man asks Daniel and he nods quiet.

We stop out of a big beautiful white house and we enter to the garage; they get out of the van and the man takes me out of here, we walk behind Daniel to the principal door and he opens it; the house is beautiful and have many things that seem to be made of gold and they shine.

We enter and I wait for them to say something but they don't, the man that came with us from the train station goes upstairs.

"Angie!" Daniel shouts and I shiver at listen her name, what is she doing here, I listen footsteps coming downstairs and then I see her, the same beautiful, blonde and tall cruel girl dressing a shining blue short dress; _Angie Mollet._

"I brought you something" Daniel says to her and she smiles.

"What?" she says exited and he turns around to look at me, she smiles when she sees me and I just look at her worried, she walks toward him and she hugs him strong "thank you so much dad!" she says and he nods "how did you got her?"

"Just a little help from Walter and not too much money" he replies and she smiles.

"Thank you" she hugs him again and he smiles "and Katniss?"

"By this hour they might be looking for her, but I know you will figure out something" he says and she nods "you can go upstairs now" she nods and walks toward me, I shiver and she smiles again, what she wants to do with me, now?

She takes my hand and we walk to the stairs "Angie" she stops and looks at Daniel "take it easy" he says and she nods.

**CHAPTER 5**

We walk upstairs and we enter to another room; it's big and beautiful, with a big size bed and its own living room on it, she sits down on the bed and she closes a book she has over it.

"Welcome to my room" she says to me and I just look at her "come here" she says making me a sign with the hand to walk toward her and I do it, she lies over her elbows and she takes my chin with her cold hand and I shiver, she looks at my face and I look her blue eyes

"I love the blue-green color of your eyes" she says without leaving me and then she leaves me "how have you been?" she says with a very fake smile, _how she think I am? Scared of her, there's no other word to describe how I feel_ "come on girl reply!" she says.

"I'm Janie" I say.

"Janie can't be a name for someone with those eyes" she says "it can't be, do you like your name?" she says with an disgusting tone and I nod "why?"

"My mommy named me like that" I say shy and she raises her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she did, but guess what? She isn't here anymore and she won't came again with you, then I don't think you need that stupid horrible name anymore" she says and my eyes get full of tears "you want your mommy?" she says laughing at me and I clean my tears "better that way".

"Angie, did you already dinner?" Daniel says from the door and she nods.

"Come here" she says to him and he enters to the room; she takes me from my chin again, "do you think I can get a special blue color for my eyes?"

"I don't know, I think you can by taking the color with you, where did you see it?" he says and she moves my face for him to see my eyes and he looks at me "yes I think but you will have to take her with you, or you can do them by the temporary ones, not specially it have to be permanent, but if you want to" he says "but I like more your blue eyes" he says and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

**CHAPTER 6**

"Are you going out today?" he says to her and she nods, at least I will be without her for a while.

"Yes, Ethan will come for me in a minute" she says and he nods.

"Be sure to leave her upstairs, when you come back you can bring her to your room again if you want if not leave her there, I will tell Violet to give her a bath early in the morning" he says and then he leaves.

"Ethan, do you remember him?" he says to me and I stay quiet, with his help she injected me that think that wasn't allowing me to breath, she stands up and grabs a hair brush from a table and she puts it over her bed "come here sweetheart" she says passing her hand on the bed and I walk toward her, she takes me from my arms and she sits me down in front of her; she starts brushing my hair slowly, just like mom used to do it with me, but this girl is evil and she wants to hurt me… again.

"Angie! Ethan is here!" Daniel shouts from downstairs and she stops brushing my hair, she stands up quickly and runs to her dressing table, she puts some perfume on her and takes a shiny blue handbag just like her dress.

A short woman arrives to the room "Ethan is waiting downstairs" she says to Angie and she nods.

"Yes, I'm going" she says walking toward me, she takes my hand and walks hurried toward the woman and she gives my hand to the woman "lock her upstairs" she says to her and walks to the stairs.

"But how you will leave this little creature in that room?" she says worried, Angie stops and returns hurried.

"You can't do anything?!" she says and takes my hand again annoyed, she begins to walk quickly, annoyed through the large hallway, till we reach the last room, she opens the door, it's little, just a stair going upstairs "move on, go upstairs, I need to go!" she says hurried and I begin walking upstairs, she pushes me from my back to make me go quickly and I move faster.

I stop when the stairs end in front of only one white door, she opens it quickly and she pushes me inside, it's a little room, empty and with a lot dust "you stay here, quiet " she says and strikes the door, then I listen her footsteps going down, here it's cold, and dark.

I'm scared, I want my mommy with me, I don't want to be here, I want to go home… this is not fair, I haven't do anything to them; I begin to cry, _are they looking for me or not?_

**CHAPTER 7**

I clean the tears from my face, it's late and the room is getting colder with the time, I stand up and I begin to walk with help of the wall trying not to fall with the dust, and I touch something even colder than the room, it's like a sphere on the wall, I take it with my both hands and I try to pull it, but I can't, it's something else, I move my hand around it and I feel a whole on it, it's the handle!

I turn it to the left but it's stuck, I try to the right and it moves completely; it isn't lock, I open the door slowly and I move my feet slowly to the front trying to find the first step, I put my hand on the wall and I walk the first step, then the _other, other, other, other, other, other_ till I touch the door, I look for the handle and I turn it to the left and to the right but it completely stuck, this one is lock, I sit down on one of the steps and I try to think; what can you do, where are you? And then I remember something that my mom told me _"when you are afraid or worried make a list in your head of everything you know and what you want to do, and you will figure out something." _I should make a list.

_My name is Janie Mellark,_

_I am seven years old,_

_I live in District 12, _

_My mom told me to be a model on the Capitol, _

_I went to the Capitol with my grandma and she left me,_

_A girl named Angie injected me something that didn't allowed me to breath,_

_I went with mom and dad to District 4,_

_We met Annie and her son Devon,_

_I got kidnapped,_

_My kidnapper was named Walter,_

_He sold me to a man named Daniel for three million dollars, _

_I traveled from District 4 to the Capitol with an stranger,_

_I'm in the Capitol,_

_We entered to a big beautiful house and l saw Angie again,_

_She's Daniel's daughter,_

_She wants to change my name,_

_I will never return with my mom, _

_Angie left me on a cold, dark room,_

_I'm scared,_

_The door is lock and they will return in any moment,_

_It's dark and I want to get out._

I stand up again with the help of the wall but I stretch my arm on it, I touch a square on the wall and I find a switch, it's on the left side, I move my finger to the other side and I press it till, then the lights turn on and now I can see the stairs, I run upstairs and I look for the switch on the wall of the room with the poor light that enters from the stairs and I find it, I turn it on and the lights turn on.

My footsteps are on the dust every footstep I did it's marked, I get out of the room and I run down the stairs, I stretch my arm and I turn off the light of the stairs, I run upstairs again and I enter to the room closing the door behind me.

**CHAPTER 8**

I sit down next to a wall and I lay my head on it, I'm hungry, and I won't dinner today, when I will go home again?

Someone pulls my arm and I open my eyes, it's Daniel; he pulls me to stand me up and he walks to the stairs, when we get out, the woman that talked to Angie is waiting for us, Daniel gives my hand to her and she takes it "give her a quick shower and leave her in my office when it's done".

"Do I have to give her breakfast?" she says and he shakes his head; she nods and takes me downstairs.

We enter to a little bathroom "what's your name?" she says closing the door and I just look at her "I won't hurt you sweetheart, tell me" for some reason I believe in what she's saying, she isn't like them and she refused to locked me on that room.

"Janie" I say shy.

"I'm Violet, nice to meet you Janie" she says "do you know how to give you a shower or you want me to help you?" I shake my head.

"I can" I say and she nods.

"I will bring you some clothes, you can enter to the shower now, and I will get back in a minute" she says and I nod, she gets out and closes the door.

I take out my clothes and I enter to the shower; I press the buttons the way I do it in home to prepare the water and I enter to it, it feels nice how the water feels falling on my head like if it's giving a massage; I wash my hair and then my body with a liquid soap that smells like mangoes.

Someone opens the door "I will leave your clothes over here, get out when you feel ready" I hear the woman's voice over the sound of the water falling and then she closes the door again; I press the buttons again for the water to stop falling and I get out.

I stand on the carpet and I let the air dry my body and my hair, then I put on a pink dress and a pair of white shoes that she left me.

I get out and she's waiting out of the bathroom "ready?" she says and I nod; she takes my hand and we enter to another room, she sits me on a bench and she starts brushing my hair carefully "did you dinner yesterday?" she says and I shake my head "are you hungry?" I nod "wait here" she says and leaves me closing the door behind her, I stand up and I walk to the window, I see the buildings and other big houses, it's a beautiful city, but it's full of bad people.

She opens the door and closes it again behind her, but this time she locks it; I walk toward her and she bends down, she takes something red out of a plastic bag and she offers it to me; it's a piece of a watermelon, I look at her and she nods "eat it, it's not too much but you have to eat something" I take it and I begin to eat it; it's sweet and juicy, it is delicious.

I finish with it and I give the rest to her "thanks" I say and she smiles.

"You are welcome" she says and cleans my mouth with a napkin "now I have to take you with Daniel" she says and I nod, what does he wants me there to?

She opens the door and takes my hand, we go downstairs and we enter to a very big room with old artifacts and things, she knocks at a door that is on the room and Daniel opens "finally" he says to her "you can leave" he says and she leaves "enter" he says and I enter to the room.

**CHAPTER 9**

He sits down in front of an old desk and looks at me thinking on something "Matt!" he says and the same tall man of yesterday enters to the room "measure the girl's sizes, I think she's a little bit taller now" he nods, he takes out of his pocket a measure tape and walks toward me.

He takes me from my arms and carries me up to move me near one of the office's walls, he takes out my shoes and makes me stand straight with my back on the wall "stay that way" he says and bends down.

He opens the tape and raises my right leg, he puts the edge of the tape on the floor and he puts my feet just over the metal edge of it and he starts rolling the tape up to my shoulder, he stands up and leaves the tape on my shoulder, he walks to the desk and takes a paper and a pencil from it, he walks toward me again and takes note of my size, then he leaves the paper on the floor, he takes my feet up again and takes the tape, he passes it around my waist and measures it, then he writes again and stands up "that's all, she is taller but not a big change" he says to Daniel and he nods serious, "she will return to work?" he says and he shakes his head.

"No, she's here because of Angie, I don't want them to know where to find her, we will let them guess" he replies, someone knocks at the door "come in" the door gets open and Angie enters.

"Hey do you have girl clothes here?" she says to Daniel.

"Yes, there's a big bunch, I have to select some of them, it's in the closet, what do you need it to?" he says.

"Well my friends are waiting for me in my room, we can help you select quickly, if you want" she says.

"Yes, whatever, take it is on a bag there" he says pointing at the closet, she walks to it and takes a big bag full of different color clothes "Angie would you like the blue-green eyes' color temporary or permanent?" Daniel says to her and she thinks of it for a minute.

"Temporary, I think" she says carrying the bag "do you need the girl now?"

"Yes, just a few more minutes, I will like to start making the color now that Matt is here" he says and she nods "I will take her to your room when we are done, it won't take so long" she nods and leaves.

"Temporary eye color?" Matt says to him.

"Yes, I will give you some work" he says to him and Matt laughs.

"No problem, what color?" he says and Daniel looks at me, he takes my chin and looks at me "do you have everything you need?" Daniel asks him and he nods.

"Always" he replies taking me up and he sits me down on a tall chair, and he gets out of the room.

**CHAPTER 10**

Daniel pass the pages of an album with photos, I look at him for a little while before Matt arrives, he comes with a black backpack, he stops in front of me and he opens it, he takes out a book and he puts it over the desk, he opens it and its full of papers with different tones of different colors.

He goes to a page with papers full of blue tones since the softest ones to the darkest and blue-greens he takes one of the blue-greens piece of paper, and takes my chin up "stay that way" he says and puts the paper near one of my eyes "it's darker" he says and changes the paper "this is it" he says leaving my chin and he closes the book leaving the paper out of it, "here it is" he says to Daniel, "I will go to work on it" he says and leaves.

Daniel stands up and he walks toward me, he takes me from my hand and we walk upstairs, we stop out of Angie's door that is closed, he knocks and quickly she opens it "we finished with her, try not to make too much noise" he says and leaves me with her, she takes my hand and she pulls me inside the room, there's so much people here, four women almost of her age and a man, Ethan.

She closes the door again and they look at her "well here she is" she says pushing me toward them, she walks to her bed and sits down next to Ethan who passes his arm behind her neck.

Her friends just look at me like if I'm food each one on her own way, one with brown hair stands up and takes a little bit of my hair and she sees it "I like her hair" she says passing her hand on my hair.

"Isn't she a Mellark?" other one says.

"More than that, she's an Everdeen too" Ethan says and I look at the floor.

"How did you have her?" the one that is passing her fingers in my hair says.

"Money" she says with a smile.

"Amazing!" the woman says "I would love to take her with me"

"Sure, whenever you want, but first, I need to change her name" Angie says "how should I name her?" she says to Ethan.

"How would you like to name her?" he says.

"I would like Madison" she says "Madison Hucks".

"Aw, it's beautiful" a blonde thin woman says with a stupid tone on her voice.

"I love it too" Ethan says to her and gives Angie a kiss.

The blonde woman pulls me from my wrist and she sits me on her legs "hello Madison" she says to me and I don't reply "how old are you?" another one says.

"Madison, reply to them, don't be rude" Angie says like if she was my mother.

"Seven" I say forcing my voice to talk.

**CHAPTER 11**

They continue making me a lot of questions and telling me silly things that I am force to reply.

"Well, let's start with our little game, we have a lot of clothes to select" Angie says.

"How we will do it?" the blonde one says.

"You will select one of the clothes that are in that bag and you will take Madison with you, you will have to change her, comb her and make up her, then you will bring her back her and we all will vote if it stays or not, my Ethan will help us by taking a photo of each custom we select and he will select the final ones, it's easy, the one with more customs selected wins" Angie says with a smile.

"Nice, I like the idea" the blonde replies and Angie nods.

"You will be the first" Angie says to her and she nods "you have ten minutes, pick your clothes and start" she nods and takes me from my hand, she walks toward a couch were the big bag is and she takes a pair of pink shorts and a pink shirt, then we enter to the bathroom and she closes the door behind her, this is big and every single thing of here is the same color of gold, except for the toilet with a bronze color and the bath with the same color.

"Come here Madison" the blonde stupid woman says taking me out of my thoughts and I just look at here "come here" she repeats.

"No" I say looking at her.

"No, and why not?" she says annoyed and crossing her arms.

"My name is Janie" I say.

"Yeah, and I am Victoria, who cares about it?" she says to me.

"I do" I say "and my name isn't Madison… Victoria"

"Okay, let's do this the best way 'Janie'" she says pretending to be sweet and walking toward me.

"Don't pull my hair and don't hurt me" I say and she nods.

"If you cooperate I won't do it okay?" she says and I just look at her.

"Okay" I say and she gives me the clothes for me to change me.

**CHAPTER 12**

**KATNISS**

I stare at District 4 from my window, I can't believe what just happened, our little girl is somewhere without us, alone.

Annie puts her hand on my shoulder and I clean my tears before turning around "Katniss, don't worry, we will find her" she says and I nod trying to contain the tears, she hugs me and every intend of not crying stops and I begin to cry, "calm down, we already notify the peacekeepers they are looking for her in all the Districts, we will find her."

I leave her and I clean the tears from my face "and Peeta?"

"He is outside looking for her" she says "do you want to eat something?" she says and I shake my head, she forces a smile and nod "I will be downstairs if you need something" she says and gets out of the room.

Where are you Janie… _where?_

I sit down in the bed and I turn on the TV, I start passing the channels of the TV and I stop in the news.

"Ultimate New" a strong voice says from the TV "we get the sad news of a little girl disappearing from District 4, her name is Janie Mellark, the last time she was saw, was two days ago while being at the center of the District, people and peacekeepers are looking for this girl all around the country, family Mellark Everdeen, Panem is with you and-" I turn off the TV and I clean the tears from my face, _this isn't real, where's my daughter, what does they want of her? _

The questions start running through my mind… someone opens the door and Peeta enters with a sad look, she didn't found her; I gulp.

He sits down next to me and he hugs me strong, we stay that way saying nothing.

"She will be okay" he says and I nod, he leaves me and I clean the tears from my eyes "she's strong, and you are strong too, you have to be strong, for her" he says cleaning one tears that runs out from my eye to my cheek, I nod "you have to sleep" he says and I shake my head.

"I am okay" I say and he leaves me.

He sits down on the bed, almost lying and he moves his hand on the bed trying to convince me to lie down, I walk to the bed and I lie down with my head on his shoulder and he hugs me with one arm and he passes his other hand on my arm; he's trying to make me fall asleep.

I close my eyes and the first image that comes to my mind is Janie, full of injuries and hurt, but who can be able to do that to a girl like her?

She starts crying and far away I begin to hear her sweet voice saying something, a word that I can't understand well, something like _"mommy"_ but it isn't, I try to listen better but her cries don't allow me to listen well, I try to listen better, till I hear it, it isn't a word or a phrase, it's a name, and only one…

_Angie._

**CHAPTER 13**

I open my eyes quickly, its night now; the TV is on but in mute sound.

Peeta's arms are hugging me "Angie" I murmured and Peeta moves his hand on my arm "just a nightmare Katniss" he says.

"No, Peeta" I say sitting down and I look at him "it's real, I know where she is" I say.

"With Angie?" he says and I nod.

"Mollet, Peeta she is in the Capitol!" I say and I am sure, no one wants vengeance from us more than her, and the only way she can get it is… with my daughter, "we have to go there now!" I say hurried.

"There's no way to do it right now, the train station is closed for the moment, we will need to wait till tomorrow" he says and I shake my head.

"No Peeta, we can let our daughter alone with that crazy woman that who knows what she can be doing to her right now!" I say and my eyes start getting full of tears.

"Katniss we need to wait, you don't even know if it's true, it was just a bad dream" he says.

"Then what you want to do, just stay here, doing nothing?" I cry.

"Okay, here is it, tomorrow early in the morning we will leave to the Capitol, okay? I promise it" he says and I look at him.

"Okay" I say and he pulls me to lie me down again.

_We are going Janie; I won't let her hurt you._

**JANIE**

I change my pink dress for a pajama that Violet gave me and I lie down in the couch in front of Angie's bed and I cover me with a blanket, she enters to the room and locks the door behind her, she turns off the lights and lies down, it's late, but I don't know how much, her friends left at 1:00 am and Ethan later so it must be like three and something.

I'm tired all the day was the same thing all day long, change my clothes and wait ten minutes in a tall chair while one stupid girl works with my hair and she makes up me, then stand in front of them and they begin to critic what I wore and how I looked, every ten minutes the same thing.

My eyes are half open now everything what I see is darkness, except for the little ray of city light that enters from the window, I stay at the moon ray and minutes after I fall asleep.

"Janie, Janie, wake up sweetheart" I hear mom's voice and I slowly open my eyes, she has tears in her eyes and a mid-smile on her mouth.

"Mommy" I say with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah it's me, we have to get out of here" she says sweetly.

"Where's Angie?" I say looking at her bed that it's empty now.

"She leaves a minute ago, we have to go before they come back" she says hurried and I nod, she takes me on her arms and we walk out of the room, Angie is in the hallway with a syringe in her hand full with a blue liquid, she walks toward us and she injects me in my arm, my eyes begin to get close "Janie, stay here sweetheart" I hear mom's voice far away "I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you" she says, and I see her saying something I can't understand, I can't hear her well.

"What?" I say but I can't talk well, I try to shout but seem impossible "I-" I say before a clock begins to sound.

I open my eyes and I'm in Angie's room with my face wet with tears that are getting out from my eyes, I sit down and I see Angie on her bed.

Everything was just a dream and I will stay here alone, forever.

**CHAPTER 14**

**KATNISS**

We get down from the train and Peeta looks at me "where should we go?" he says.

"Let's go to the company building, maybe we will find her there" I say and he nods.

We held to the building, finding people that felt sorry for us stopping us almost in every step we give.

When we finally arrive to the building we enter and the people inside of it act normally, I take a deep breath and I walk toward a brunette woman that it's on a desk under a big sign that tells the company's name "hello, do you have any idea of where I can find Angie Mollet" I say to her and she looks at me.

"Sorry but no, she haven't come since two weeks ago, I don't know where you can find her sincerely" she says and I sigh.

"What about her house, where is it?" I say.

"I can't tell personal information about her" she says.

"Look-"

"That's okay, thanks for your time" Peeta interrupts me and pulls me from my arm out of the building, annoying me.

An old woman stops in front of us and she shows us her worries about our daughter and we thank her.

"Sorry, to ask you this, but do you know something about where can I found the Mollet's house?" I say before she leaves, and fortunately she nods.

"It's in the main street, a big house, going south from this street, it's about two or three buildings before heading to the Principal Tower or the Training Center as you must know it" she says and I thank her.

We walk down the street as the woman told us looking for the Training Center we know well, we stop out of it and we look for the big house, I'm the one who finds it and we walk to it "are you sure you want to do this?" Peeta asks me not very sure and I nod.

She's there and somehow I'm very sure of it, Angie Mollet is the only one that would be able to do this and no one else, how I won't be sure to know that crazy woman is the one that has kidnapped my little daughter?

We stop in front of the big white house and I take a deep breath and I press the button to make the bell ring "hello, what can we do for you" a man's voice says from a communicator on the wall.

"We are coming to talk with Angie Mollet" Peeta says.

"Welcome, please enter" the voice says again and the door gets open, I look up and I see a camera on the door, they must know who we are then, I think and we enter.

**CHAPTER 15**

Peeta closes the door behind him and we walk through a big green space with very green ground and little trees.

We stop in front of a golden door and a short woman opens the door "hello, please enter they are waiting for you" she says nervous and we enter, the house is full with an odor I hate the most, roses.

Peeta takes my hand and we follow the woman to another room, the living room, there we found a fat man siting over a white couch, he smiles when he sees us, and stands up.

"Katniss Everdeen" he says and I nod a welcome "such a pleasure my name is Daniel Mollet" he says and I just look at him.

Angie comes down the stairs alone and a big fear takes over me, she walks toward us and shows a hypocrite smile that I don't reply.

"Hello" she says to us "how much since we saw each other, don't you think so?" she says pretending she doesn't know what we are here too.

"Hello Angie" Peeta says and she nods.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your daughter" she says in a _"sweet"_ tone and I gulp, _what is she planning?_

"I think you know where she is" I say and she looks worry at her father.

"Are you saying that I can be able to take away from you, your own daughter?" she says with tears in her eyes, I look at Peeta and then at her, "is just because you aren't the first person that thinks I have her" she says crying.

"Yes, because you do" I say, she cleans the tears from her eyes and walks toward me, "I will better keep my distance, Mollet" I say looking into her blue eyes, and she gives a step in front of me "well it's true, I have your horrible daughter" I try to attack her but Peeta pulls me back from my arms.

"Keep calm, Katniss" he whispers and she smiles laughing.

"Let's do this more interesting" she says "Matt, bring her here!" she says and a tall man enters to the room with Janie holding his hand "is that the girl you want?" she says laughing walking toward them, she takes her hand and walks to the couch, she sits her down on it and then she looks at me again.

"Well, there it is, I have her, happy now, Katniss?" she says and I just look at her.

"Just let her go, let's don't get this larger" Peeta says.

"Just like that? No" Angie says "But this is with me and Katniss, then, please" she says and I shiver "what you want to say, my dear Katniss?"

I stay quiet, she shows another smile, she sits down and takes Janie's chin, I give one step forward and she looks at me "Hmm, what did you say before? Better keep your distance, Everdeen" she says, "hey Janie, how are you?" she says to her and she looks at me.

"Good" she says looking at her.

"Welcome Katniss" she says to her and I gulp.

"Hi" she says forced.

"You know something, Janie, she doesn't love you" she whispers to Janie bending down and I shake my head.

"No, that's not true, I love her" I say and Angie laughs.

"Katniss, Katniss, when would you stop lying to her, don't you think seven years are too much, to keep going now?" Angie says and I shake my head again, she moves and raises Janie's head to look at me "she, all those times she told you she loved you were lies, everything, you are here as a distraction for her, you are nothing but someone that can make her forget her stupid dead sister"

"No, that's not true, she isn't that she's my daughter" I say with my eyes full of tears.

"Yeah, your daughter and Primrose your sister, someone that will never come back, but her, she's here because of Prim's death, she won't be here if your sister is alive, or she will?" she says and Janie begins to cry, I gulp "yes, I knew it, and Peeta, all her love was fake to, everything what they did was just to forget the past, they are a pair of fakes to you, you are just a distraction" she cries more.

"Angie, stop it" Peeta says.

"No, I won't, cry Janie and make them suffer just as they did it to you" a tear gets out from my eyes by seeing her this way "and-"

"Angie please stop, that's enough, leave her alone" I cry "do whatever you want to do with me, but leave her".

"Yeah, I can do it but I don't want to, I want vengeance from you, and doing whatever I want won't make you suffer, kill you will just make Peeta suffer, but killing her lets me take vengeance from both of you" she says.

"Angie she's seven, she have too much coming" I say "stop with it please, I would do whatever you want", she carries Janie and gives her to Daniel, he holds her strong and she cries loudly, I walk toward him and Angie takes a knife out of her pocket, I give a step back and she laughs.

She walks toward Janie with the knife in her hand and Peeta grabs me again "Katniss you need to get calm if you react she will hurt her, stay calm" he says and I try to control myself.

She takes Janie's face again and raises the knife, she looks at me and smile "no, I won't kill a little girl, I'm not able to do it" she says walking toward me, she takes my hand and makes me hold the knife but without leaving my hand "come with me if you don't want me to hurt your daughter" she says and I walk with her toward Janie, she takes her little arm and makes me stretch my arm to it "you said you would do whatever I want, well I want it, now cut your daughter's arm" she says and a tear gets out of my eye, she cries loudly and I begin to shake when the knife is about to touch her skin, someone pulls Angie from behind and she leaves me the knife.

I turn around and I see Peeta holding Angie strong "you will stop Mollet, by the good way or by the bad way" he says and I leave the knife, it falls to the floor.

**CHAPTER 16**

Angie knows there's no other way and she raises her hand, Daniel leaves Janie and I bend down to hug her, she hugs me too and cry, "you are okay, I'm here" I say and Peeta leaves Angie, she looks at the knife and I take it quickly away from her.

A bunch of peacekeepers enter quickly to the room and I leave the knife, I stand up quickly and hold Janie's hand.

"Janie Anne Mellark is now under the Capitol's custody and she might leave with us to the President's Mansion, orders of your honorable President Paylor" One tall and strong peacekeeper says showing us a paper sign by Paylor; I shiver, _this isn't good._

"You don't understand we are her parents, she's safe with us now" Peeta says.

"It's an order from my president, and I might follow it you might give us the girl voluntarily or we might take her by other way" he says with a strong voice, Janie looks at me and I nod to her, "you will be okay" I say to her and I walk with her toward the peacekeeper, he bends down and puts an orange bracelet with black letters that says CAPITOL'S CUSTUDY, and he carries her, then they walk out of the room, my eyes get full of tears and a bad presentiment takes over me, I turn around to look at Peeta who has his eyes empty and Angie laughs.

"Congratulations, you earn it by your own decision" she says "you better give thanks she isn't dead, killed by you".

"When would you stop getting her life impossible?!" I shout.

"When my mother returns with me!" she shouts too "But-"

"Angie stop it" Daniel says and I get confuse, what does she means? "please get out of here, your daughter isn't here anymore" I sigh and I walk out of the house with Peeta behind me, I stop out of the house, I don't know what to do, what will happen now with my girl, tears start getting out of my eyes and Peeta hugs me from behind.

"What we will do know?" I say to him looking at the street.

"I don't know" he says "I think we will have to wait" I sigh, _time, time is what we are missing with every minute that passes_ "she's safe now Katniss, I'm sure no one will be able to hurt her there" he says "we know where she's now and where we can see her-"

"Peeta do you know how badly is having her under the Capitol's Custody?" I say now looking at him, of course he don't, that was only something that people from the Seam suffered in the past, when someone died back in District 12, the Capitol was responsible of the children, while deciding what would happen with them, no matter their ages by sending them as orphans, to a terrible place that who knows what can happens there "forget it" I say.

"Come on let's go to other place" he says taking my hand and I follow him.

We go to the Principal Tower or the Training Center –as we used to call it-, it's now a museum and the most expensive place in the Capitol, we enter and we get register as a favor of loss they let us stay completely for free in the pent-house, as if what happened can be better than the last time we were here.

We get into the elevator and we go to our floor, and I go directly to the room that used to be mine, I close the door and I start to organize my ideas, _what we will do now to get her back? _

I can't believe what Angie was about to make me do, if Peeta wouldn't take her I don't know how much damage I would probably have caused to my own daughter…

After almost an hour I get out of my room and I look for Peeta, he's on his room probably sleeping but I don't risk myself to open the door; I walk to the principal door and I open it quietly, I run as fast as I can to the elevator and I go to first floor to get out, when I do it I walk to the mansion, I need to solve this someway. I get stop by a peacekeeper on the principal door "just government members allow" he says.

"I need to talk with Paylor" I say to him.

"She's busy" he says.

"It's urgent" I say "is there anyone else who I can talk with?"

"Come with me" he says, when we enter we passed the mirror's room and I find it empty, we stop out of a room and the man tells something to a young woman that is in the room, she wears contact glasses and a black dress, she seems busy too.

"You can enter" the peacekeeper says and I nod, I enter to the woman's office and she stands up to receive me "hello" she greets and I reply "sit down please" she says and I do it just in front of her desk "what do you want to know?"

"What will happen with my daughter?" I say the best I can.

"I will explain you the method of a custody okay?" she says and I nod "first, we investigate about the case, that is the step you are now in, then you get involve in a judgement, that will involve the best for everyone or the central person, and then based in the result of that a decision will be take and it won't change again" she says.

"I would be able to see her?" I say and she shakes her head.

"The only people that can get contact with her for now are the president or a mayor of other district" I nod standing up and at the same time she hurries to say "Your husband and you are cited tomorrow's morning in the justice building, make sure to be there".

I leave quickly to the Training Center and I go to my room, tomorrow we will know what will happen _definitely_.

**CHAPTER 17**

I turn on the TV and I begin to look at the news, what surprises me is that Janie appears there "minutes ago the girl was located at the Mollet's house, owners of the big and new company where the girl was working time before the kidnapping" a woman says from the news "the girl is now under the Capitol's custody, and tomorrow this case will be judge, for the moment they haven't tell any information about what kind of damage this girl can have, but we will know it in a few hours, what our cameras caught a minute ago was Katniss Everdeen getting out of the president's mansion, is it possible she knows the result for now?" I turn off the TV and I stay quiet hoping that Peeta won't watch it.

He opens the door quickly and enters annoyed, "what happened?" he says closing the door strong, _he saw it._

"There's no use of closing it, there's anyone else here" I say like if I don't know what he's talking about.

"Katniss" he says controlling himself.

"Sorry I was hoping to see her, but-" he quiets me with a kiss on my lips and I follow it.

"Did you know how worry I felt when I saw you in the news?" he says "I thought something bad happened" he says to me like if I am a little girl that did something bad.

"Sorry, next time I will tell you first" I say "but, the bad thing will occur tomorrow…" he looks at me and I gulp "they cited us in the morning at the Justice Building, they will say what will happen."

"Okay, we will be there" he says and I nod forcing a smile.

"I'm scared" I whisper and he hugs me.

"I am too" he says "I do".

**CHAPTER 18**

**JANIE**

A woman enters with a syringe to the room and I stand up from the bed.

"Come here girl, I don't want to hurt you" she says and I look at her, she walks toward me and she takes my left arm, I try to pull it away but she holds me better "don't move" she says and inserts the needle on my after arm, and she starts taking blood out of me, I grimace and she takes it out again, "that was all, good job" she says remembering mom and I nod, she offers me a candy and I take it.

"Thank you" I say and she nods forcing a smile. I sit on my bed and I wait for someone else to come but no one seems to do it.

I look at the walls of the room, the one on the left has a small square of metal on it, I stand up and I walk toward it, it has a little black button on it, I look behind me and I see no one.

I press the button "what can I do for you?" a man's voice says from the little metal box and I giggle,_ is strange, how a voice can come from it?_

"Where are you?" I say

"Who would you like to talk to?" the man says.

"What are you doing?" a woman says behind me, I turn around and I see Paylor with a peacekeeper.

"What's that?" I say pointing at the talking box.

"A communicator" she says "you can ask for anything you want and someone will bring it here" she smiles, a little white cat enters and stays next to her.

"Is it yours?" I say pointing at the cat and she nods.

"Did you like her?" I nod.

"I used to have one when I was little, it was old" I say "his name was Buttercup, my mommy hated it" I giggle and she smiles.

"You can carry it if you want" she says and I bend down, it comes to me and I pass my hand on its soft fur "we will leave now" Paylor says and I nod leaving the cat "no it's okay she can stay with you to give you company" I nod.

They leave and close the door again behind them, I look at the talking box and I walk toward it, I press the button and the man answers again.

"Hello, I am Janie" I say.

"Hi Janie, what would want me to do for you?" he says and I remember what Paylor told me, _you can ask for anything you want._

"Could I have ice cream please?" I say.

"Sure, would you like something else, like fruit?"

"Hmm, a piece of vanilla cake?" I say, _this is funny_.

"Is that all?" he says.

"Yes, please" I say.

"I will go with it in a minute, Janie" he says and I giggle.

I take the kitten from the floor and I sit down in the bed; I pass my hand on its fur "where's your mommy?" I say to the cat and she meows "mine is here, but they took me away from her and I-" someone opens the door and a man dress in white clothes enters to the room with a tray "hello Mrs. Mellark" he says and I giggle "here's your ice cream and your piece of cake" he says showing me the tray with a big cup of different flavors of ice cream and a big piece of vanilla cake.

"Are you the man from the talking box?" I say and he nods with a smile "I think mom will kill me for eat all of this!"

"I will keep your secret from her" he whispers and I smile "well I will leave now, if you need something else, just tell me" I nod and he leaves the room leaving the tray over my bed.

I start by eating the ice cream, it's delicious, for how they seem they are of chocolate, vanilla, strawberries and a natural one, and it's all for me!

When I finish with the ice cream my tongue is froze, I take the piece of cake and I begin to eat it, it's good but not as delicious as daddy's one, but it's cool.

I turn on the TV and I begin to pass the channels but there's nothing, but bored news.

I go to my window and I see the beautiful garden of the mansion, I remember I walk in it with mom, the day she told me that story about the dandelion, it's a beautiful place and its immense.

I walk to the _communicator_ and I press the button "hello box man" I giggle.

"Hello Janie" he says.

"Can I go to the garden?" I say.

"I don't think so, you can't leave that room, and it's almost night" he says and I look at the clock it's almost six.

"But I am bored and I'm here alone" I say "just with… a cat, can you come?"

"I don't think so, I need to work" he says.

"Okay" I say and I walk to the bed again "just you and me kitten" I say looking at it.

Someone opens the door and a woman enters to the room "hello Janie" the woman says.

"Hi" I say.

"Do you want some company?" she says.

"Yes, it will be cool" I say and she force a smile walking to my bed, she sits down "why are you sad?"

"I, I remember my daughter, she should be your age now" she says with a tear on her face.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She died, a year after she born" she says cleaning the tears from her face.

"My daddy says you should always look at the best side of life, you never have to stop smiling, and everything will change someday" I say and she forces another smile.

"That's why you never keep smiling, right?" she says and I force a smile to her.

"Not always" I say "mom says, it doesn't matter how bad our loses are, life can be better" I smile and she does it too.

"You are amazing, I don't know why-" she stops.

"Why all this things are happening to me? Why Angie wants to kill me?" I say "I don't know, but it will be better… someday, even if I think it won't" I raise my shoulders.

Tears start coming out of her eyes again and I just look at her "don't cry" I say and she nods cleaning her tears again.

I force a smile and she smiles back.

**CHAPTER 19**

**KATNISS**

"Katniss, Katniss, wake up" says Peeta "it's time" he says when I open my eyes and I sigh.

I give me a shower and I dress myself with the same clothes I wore yesterday and I get out of the bathroom.

When Peeta get ready, we walk to the Justice Building that its three buildings next to the mansion and we enter to it, it's modern, I never visited it before. The place is full of peacekeepers, I don't know why they are here, I don't think people can cause too much trouble when the government takes decisions they think are the best for them.

"We are here for a Capitol Custody, were should we go?" Peeta says to one of the peacekeepers.

"Name?" he says and I look at him.

"Peeta Me-"

"Not yours, forget it, it's the Mellark right?" the man says.

"Janie" I correct him.

"Room A956" he says.

"Thanks" Peeta says and I begin to walk through a large corridor looking for the room, each one mark with a different number and letter in gold color "here it is" says Peeta.

We stop in front of the door mark with an A-956 and a Peacekeeper next to it "do you have something you can hurt someone with it?" he says serious and we shake our head, _why should we?_

He nods and opens the door, it's a big room full of strange people we don't know, or at least I didn't; they are dress in formal clothes and a couple of them got cameras and microphones_, what are they doing here?_ I wish I know it, but the only thing I know is that it's annoying to have them here and more stupid Capitol Citizens that just want to see the end of this.

We walk with a peacekeeper to the middle of the room; there are two little desks in front of a big tall desk.

The peacekeeper guides us to the little desk of the left side and he tells us to wait there.

I sit down and Peeta does it next to me, the ones that enter the room next are Angie and Daniel Mollet, also dressed in formal clothes, guided by another peacekeeper, they are told to sit down on the desk in the right side.

"What are they doing here?" I ask Peeta.

"They are part of this too" he says.

"Yeah but there's-" I get distract by a man that enters dressed in black with two others to the room, but he's not a man, he's someone I know, and someone that I don't even in dreams I wanted to be here, Gale.

"Impossible" I murmur looking at him, at Gale.

"What?" Peeta says.

"Gale, what is he supposed to be here for?" I say and he turns around to look at him, he raises his shoulders "I'm coming" I say standing up.

"Katniss don't create a scene, okay?" he says and I nod not paying a lot of attention at what he says.

I walk toward them and I stop in front of them, they stop talking and they look at me "hey, sorry for interrupting but could you please leave me alone with Gale for one minute?" I say and they nod, leaving us.

"Hello Catnip" he says annoying me.

"Stop with that, what are you doing here?" I say and he looks at a gold badge of District 2 that he's wearing "that tells nothing-"

"Mrs. Mellark, the judgment is about to start could you please take your place" a man says behind me and I nod leaving Gale.

I sit down again with Peeta "what happened?" he says.

"I don't know, he only showed me a stupid badge" I say and Paylor enters to the room, everyone get quiet and they stand up, we just follow them; she walks in company of two peacekeepers to the tall desk and she sits down making us a sign to sit down too, we all obey.

**CHAPTER 20**

She checks the papers of a folder and we all wait for her to finish, then she looks at all of us.

"We are here to declare and judge what will happen with the follow Capitol's Custody of the girl Janie Anne Mellark, in a private judgment" she says.

"I don't know how private it can be if you have all the country actually watching" I say to Peeta and she looks at me mad, _I should shut up, I think_.

"We would like to have this judgment clear and avoiding every kind of lies you can say, is it clear?" she says and we nod "great, this girl is on this custody for an act of constant cruelty against her, almost a year ago this girl started being a model for this man Daniel Mollet in his company Little Mockingjays based in what I actually now" she says and Daniel nods.

"A week ago her parents Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark came here to make me notice about a call they received where they listened the girl screaming and crying painfully, we brought the girl here to the mansion and we made her blood some studies were we found a painful drug created by a mix of morphine and Trackers Jacker's poison, and based on the girls quoted words 'I felt too much pain at the beginning but then I wasn't able to move my body' based on that we left the girl with her parents," we nod.

"In that same week here in the mansion this woman here Angie Mollet and a friend of her Ethan Hughes injected the girl pure Tracker Jacker's venom what lead the girl almost to the death" the image come to my mind of her agony by not knowing how to breath, of my desperation by not knowing what to do, I gulp.

"The girl left the Capitol immediately to District 4 where they spend a little family time and the girl's birthday, three days ago she got kidnapped in the same district and then by a call we noticed the girl was here in the Mollet's house, somehow" she says and we nod again "How much time the girl was in your house?" she says seeing Angie.

"Two nights and one day" she replies.

"Where did you get the girl from?" Paylor asks again.

"We prefer not to involve someone else in the situation" Angie says.

"You will reply to every question I ask without omitting anything, is it clear?" she says and they nod "then?"

"We got contact with a man named Walter, there I locate the girl in District 4 and I went to where they had her in" Daniel says.

"That Walter, what he was wanting of the girl?" she says to him and he raises his shoulders, then she looks at us.

"A million dollars" I reply.

"Then he wanted money, what tell us you paid something for her, how much it was?" she asks him again.

"Three millions" he says and she nods.

"I thought last time we agreed that if for any reason that girl returned to your company it was going to get closed" she says.

"She wasn't working in the company it has nothing to do with this" he says.

"Then, what she was doing in your house?" she says.

"She was making just company for us," Angie replies.

"Then you weren't doing something bad to her?" she asks.

"Of course she was, company isn't what she was looking for she wanted vengeance!" I say before she can say something else.

"Excuse me Katniss but that's a total lie" Daniel says and Paylor raises a hand to make us stop and we do it.

"Actually Katniss, they weren't and that's something your own daughter confirmed, they never hurt her in any moment thought" Paylor says to me.

"She's seven; they probably told her something that-"

"That can make her lie? We aren't fools Katniss, we didn't based on what she just says, we examined her blood again and what we found was nothing different from the last time, she never get hurt" she confirms interrupting me and I am force to nod.

"This is what we will do" she says "I would like the girl to continue with her normal lifestyle" that's a relief that means nothing change "the girl won't stay in the Capitol, but neither with her own parents" he says, _wasn't expecting that._

"What?" says Peeta.

"That's not fair, that's worse than it is already" I say.

"Maybe it's not fair for you two, but this judgment is based on the best for the girl directly" she reproaches.

"Yeah, and I think take her away of her family would be the best decision for a seven years old girl, that makes so much sense" Peeta says and she sighs.

"I don't want to get her away from you, I want her to be safe, to live like she has to, not the way she's leaving now, she isn't studying, she is alone and she's part of something she don't even know what is it for, is that the life you want her to live? Don't be selfish think on her too not just in you" she says "to the mayors, this is how we will apply it, the girl will leave to other district and she will live in the orphanage, where she will be able to be adopted by anyone except by her parents and direct family, then volunteers for the district?"

"Me" I hear someone behind me, I turn around and I see Gale standing up.

"Are you sure Mayor Hawthorne?" she says and he nods, _mayor? Him? Wow_.

"Yes District 2 is big and amazing, and my wife and I will love to adopt her" he says and I shiver, in part it's good, I know him of all my life, but in part bad, he killed my sister.

Paylor read the papers again and then she looks back at Gale "I would like to accept what you just said but, in your district there's another person that is involve with this, Mrs. Everdeen" she says "since there are no more options I will go for District 7, is it okay Mayor Woft?" she says and a thin man with a badge with the number 7 agrees, that's the badge for.

"Now this is to the four of you, specially her parents, the girl will leave the Capitol today's night and she will go directly to the principal orphanage of the district, till this moment the four of you have restricted to give a step in District 7, your district passes would be block in that district, about your daughter, to prevent more controversies, she won't be able to get out of it absolutely, unless I need to see her" she says and we nod "great, mayor I want that girl this night in a train to District 7".

"How much time this will last for?" Angie says.

"Good question, the decision of getting back to district 12 will be of her, and she will take it in 10 years" she replies and Angie shows a little evil smile, I gulp and I look at Peeta who is surprised as me.

"This is over, you both have the rest of the day to be with your daughter, if you want to tell her or no, is your decision, she leaves at ten" she says to Peeta and me and we nod with no other option.

**CHAPTER 21**

We are scold by a peacekeeper to the mansion, during our way to it we don't talk to each other, we just follow the man.

We enter go to the second floor of the mansion, there we walk through a small hallway and we stop out of a white door with a peacekeeper next to it "they have permission till ten" he says to the other peacekeeper and he nods opening the door, we enter slowly to a big room, with its own living room and a big bed.

She sees us and I force a smile, she stands from the bed and runs to hug me, I bend down and I hug her strong, without saying anything, she leaves me and Peeta carries her hugging her too, I look at them trying to contain my tears and for the first time I don't cry.

Peeta puts her back in the floor and she smiles to us, we force another smile back to her.

"Why are you too serious?" she says to us and I shake my head.

"It's nothing" I say and she nods.

"You should see this, it's amazing" she runs to a metal box in the wall and she presses a black button in it "hello box man" she giggles through the communicator and smile "my mommy is here and daddy too" she says and the person from the communicator replies to what she said, she smiles and returns with us.

"He brought me ice cream" she says happy and I force a smile.

"Janie, sweetheart" I say and her smile disappears, knowing something is coming, _I don't know how we will say it but we have too._

"We want to tell you something" Peeta continues.

"It isn't something good right?" she says and I close my eyes to contain my tears for a minute, I sit down in the bed and she sits down next to me.

"You know we love you so much and that we want the best for you, right?" I say and she nods serious "Janie what, what is happening now with Angie is all my fault baby and I don't want her to hurt you more because of me, but I, I realized I'm not good as a mother-" tears start getting out of my eyes.

"Katniss" Peeta whispers.

"But you are good, you are my mommy and I love you" she says sweetly cleaning my tears.

"I know, but this is more than what it seems" I say, Peeta puts one hand over my shoulder.

"Sweetheart what we will try to say is difficult, we need you to understand that we love you before all of this, we do it now and we will do it always" he says and she nods.

"Baby, you have to, to promise me you will be the same happy girl as usual, no matter where they take you, okay?" I say crying and making her eyes get full of tears.

"Why?" she says about to cry.

"This wasn't our decision baby, the government decided you can't be with us, and that taking you away from us will be safer for you" I say the best I can and the tears start falling from her eyes.

"But you are safe for me" she says crying.

"But sweetheart Angie is the one that hurts you, and she will continue maybe forever if you stay with us" Peeta says.

"It- it won't be so long" I gulp, for the big lie.

"And I will get back with you?" she says and I nod.

"You will be able to decide" Peeta says and I look at him to make him stop.

"Between what?" she says.

"Us and other people" he replies.

"When I will go?" she asks crying.

"Tonight" I say her eyes get full of tears again, I pull her and I hug her strong "don't cry baby, I don't want you to be sad, we do this for you to be safe, we will keep trying to bring you home or to be with someone nice that will love you and take care of you, as you deserve it".

"How much time it will be?" she says and I gulp.

"Not too much" I say, _we will lose all her childhood and it isn't too much?_

"How much?" she repeats.

"Ten years Janie, you will come back when you turn seventeen if you want it" Peeta says and hugs her "but hey, don't cry, we still have ten hours together, we will have fun if you want, do you?" he says and she nods forcing a smile, he always does it, he always make people smile no matter how that person is suffering "that's my daughter" he says giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Her first decision to start our last day together, is to bake a cake, but not just with her dad but with me too, the three of us.

When we try to bake the bake is a full disorder, I am a fool for baking, it makes me remember the day when Peeta taught me how to bake… the bakery kitchen ended in such garbage and the cake wasn't good either.

This time is almost like that day, just that with the help and patience of our little daughter it's more organized, she orders me to cut little slices of strawberries to put them in the middle of the cake, I do it and it isn't that bad, I'm good at cutting things.

She helps Peeta mixing the ingredients that we need as usual making a flour fight, that at the end I know we obviously have to clean.

**CHAPTER 22**

When we finish with the cake they put it in the hot oven and we help the _'Box man' _as Janie tells him, to clean the disaster we caused in the kitchen.

When we finish with it as the second thing Janie decides to do is go to the very big garden, we walk around it watching every single different flower that it's in this beautiful place, but again she gets more interested for the white roses.

Somehow this time I don't get panicked at all, what is happening now is even more terrible than an insignificant _white rose._

We spend almost one hour and a half walking in the garden, when we finish with our big -but at the same little tour in the garden- we try to do everything we could do in ten years.

Peeta do the Capitol's traditional dance that Effie taught us in that Victory Tour with her, making her practice it till she does it perfectly, we play with her a little game of finding each other.

I show her how to climb a tree, at first she gets panicked by the height of the trees but then she does it with no problem.

Then the ideas blown off, there's nothing else we can do in a garden.

"What do you want to do now?" Peeta tell us and I raise my shoulders looking at her who does the same, I search deeply in my mind for something we can do till a Mockingjay interrupts me, remembering me of _Rue._

"Sing something" I tell her and Peeta smiles.

"Why?" she says.

"Just do it" I tell her and she sings the first line of the valley song, when she stops the Mockingjays stop singing and she repeats it, when she finishes it, the Mockingjays start singing it too making her smile and get excited; she sings the song by little fragments for the birds to repeat them, till she finishes all the song.

"There's something else I want to do with you" I say to her.

"What?" she says.

"But we have to get out" I say to her and she nods, we enter to the mansion again and I go to the office of the young woman I came last night.

"I was wondering, could we go to see the city?" I say to her hoping for a yes as a reply.

"Let me tell Paylor" she says taking her phone "…yes, they want to get out of the mansion, to see the city" she says to the phone "…okay, I will tell them know" she says and hangs up "sure, you can go, but a peacekeeper must go with you, for safety, remember you have to bring the girl before ten" she says and I nod "Mr. Wen, could you please go with them?" she says to a peacekeeper that is in here and he nods, I never saw him.

"Have fun" she says and I leave with the peacekeeper.

**CHAPTER 23**

We get out of the mansion, Peeta carrying Janie on his back and a peacekeeper behind us, "where are we going?" Janie says.

"To a place I want you to meet" I reply to her.

"Katniss are you sure?" Peeta says when he sees where I am planning to go and I nod.

We enter to the Training Center and we ask if we could enter to the very first floor, _the old and scary training center_, the woman of the entrance nods without doubt and we go to the first floor.

It's different now, it still with all the weapons you can need for the games but instead of people mannequins they are targets, the place still having trainers and not too much people use to visit this place, it's not something Panem wants to remember, making an exception of old Capitol Citizens.

"What we will do here?" Janie says surprised from the place.

"I want to teach you how to shoot with a bow" I say taking her hand and walking to the bow station, Peeta comes behind us, I grab a bow and I grab one arrow too, it has been a while since I hunt for the last time.

I insert the arrow in the bow and I shot just in the center of the target, I turn around to see her and she smiles surprised, I smile back at her and I offer her the bow, she takes it and I move her in front of me "it's heavy" she says and I nod.

"But you can hold it?" she nods.

I give her the arrow and I show her how to put it on the bow "you will pull the band and you will try to hit the target just in the center" I tell her and she nods, I help her to carry the bow up and I put my hand over her little one to help her pull "okay I will help you this time, ready?" I say and she nods, I pull the arrow with the band back "one… two…three" I say and I make her leave the arrow it flies straight and it hits out of the target "good job Janie" Peeta says behind us and she giggles.

"Okay, now it is your turn, don't leave the bow" I say and she nods; I leave the bow to her and she inserts another arrow and pulls the band, "pull it to your lips sweetheart" I tell her and she nods pulling it more "good" I tell her "now hold some air and leave it" she does it "now do it again" I say and she repeats it "now when you leave it, you will let the arrow go" she nods and takes a deep breath, she leaves it and lets the arrow go; this time it hits the target but no in the center, she smiles.

"Nice shoot!" I say to her.

"Can I do it again?" she says and I nod, she takes another arrow and she breaths again three times and the arrow hits the target.

Just in the center.

**CHAPTER 24**

I turn around to look at Peeta who has the same surprised look in his face.

"Mommy did you saw that?!" she says excited and I nod to her with a smile.

"Yes, we both see it Janie, why you don't show it to us again" says Peeta and she nods with a smile, she takes quickly another arrow and puts it on the bow.

"Take it easy Janie, it's a weapon, not a toy" I tell her and she gets calm again, she shoots and the arrow hits in the center again.

"_Impossible_" I murmur.

"It isn't, she has your blood" Peeta whispers through my ear.

"Yes, but I shot that way for the first time when I was ten or older" I say shocked, "two years after I grab a bow for the first time".

"Yeah but you are perfect with it now" he says kissing me and I smile, Janie takes another arrow and hits the target in the center for the third time.

"I'm good with the bow" she says with a smile and I nod.

"More than me" I tell her and she giggles "May I?" I tell her and she nods giving me the bow, I take one arrow and I shot directly to the center quickly, then another, another and another till I shot seven just in the center of one target, I smile when I see her surprised face, "you should try to hunt someday" I say to her and she nods.

"What else we can do here?" she says.

"You can make a bonfire, a net-"

"Or you can paint yourself as your father used to do it time ago" I finish, he hugs me from behind and I smile.

"I could try" she says and we go to the camouflage station, Peeta starts telling her how she can do it by painting one of her little hands as a tree, just as that day when it was our first training day for our first games.

When Peeta finish explaining her she tries to do it with my hand, but the result is leaving my hand with a sticky and mid brown-green.

"I think I am better with the bow" she says after telling her work is horrible and I laugh.

"You aren't bad, you just need to practice, your father can do this because of all the years he has been decorating cakes" I say.

"Yeah, I think I need to be as old as him to do it" she giggles making me laugh loud.

"It's already nine thirty, we have to go now" the peacekeeper says interrupting us from behind.

"Let's go sweetheart" I say to Janie and she walks toward me.

We leave to the mansion and once we arrive we go to the room they assigned to Janie, and we closed the door.

"Let's give you a bath" I say to her and I take her to the room, I prepare her the bath and then she enters to it.

"Your hand is green" she says while playing with the water and I nod with a smile.

"Yeah, is your masterpiece" I tell her and she laughs, I wash my hands to take out all the paint and then I help her to wash her hair, while she tells me everything she did in Angie's house.

"Mommy, can I go to talk with her?" she says.

"With Angie?" I say and she nods forcing a smile "there's no more time."

Here smile disappears and I force her one "but you can make her a drawing and I will give it to her," I say and she nods.

"I will miss you so much" she says with her eyes full of tears this time, I hug her strong and tears start getting out of my eyes too.

"I will do it too baby, so much" I say and I leave her "but hey, I want you to do me a favor" I say and she nods cleaning her tears "I don't want _anyone_ to see you crying, I want you to be strong, do it for me okay?" I say and she nods again, I hug her and she cries, we stay there until she gets calm again and I take her out of the bath, she changes her clothes and we get out of the bathroom.

It's the first time she sees Peeta and she don't runs toward him, she's worry, _like us_.

**CHAPTER 25**

She sits down in the bed and she takes a paper and a pencil from a table that is next to the bed, she begins to write something, I walk toward Peeta and I sit down next to him, he hugs me.

I look at the clock and I gulp, _just three minutes to ten_ _o'clock_ "three minutes" I whisper, _and she will be gone_, I think.

"Mommy" says Janie crawling toward me, I look at her and she stretch her arm giving me a fold paper "it's for her" she says and I nod forcing a smile.

"I will give it to her" I say and I pull her toward me; I hug her strong and she does it too, Peeta hugs us too, with her between us.

I leave her and he hugs her alone, I clean the tears from my eyes so she can't see me, they finish and she cleans the tears from her face too "Janie, I have one last thing I want to give to you" I say and she looks at me, I look for it in my pocket and I take it out, _my mockingjay pin_.

"I want you to keep, I have it since I was sixteen" I say "someone will tell you all the history behind it, but this will means I am with you and I will always be" she nods and she saves it on the pocket of the short she's wearing, I force a smile to her and she does it too.

Someone opens the door and the peacekeeper that was outside enters "it's time" he says and I nod, Janie gulps.

"Let's go baby" I tell her and I take her hand, I save the paper for Angie in my pocket and we follow the peacekeeper.

We are scold by a bunch of peacekeepers in front and behind us, with the company of the mayor from District 7 and we enter to a black van with black windows too.

We stop at the train station and we get out of the van, Janie's hand is sweating, as mine; she looks at me with her eyes full of tears and I force a smile "remember our little promise" I say to her and she nods cleaning them off.

We walk toward the Mayor and he greets, "well, everything it's ready, we better leave now" he says looking at Janie and she looks at me again, I bend down and I hug her strong "I will see you soon, and I will send you letters that I hope you reply, would you do it?" she nods and I force another smile.

"I will do it and I will send some too if I can" she says forcing her voice and I nod "I will miss you" she cries and I take a deep breath while hugging her again.

"I will miss you even more, and I will be waiting in District 12 for you, we will always be there," I say, she forces a smile and I stand up again; Peeta carries her and she cries more by saying goodbye to him, is something she isn't supposed to be doing at her age, _telling goodbye_.

After a minute he puts her back on the floor and the Mayor takes her hand "See you soon" he says and I nod cleaning the tears that now are falling from my face, they enter to the train and as soon as they close the train door it begins to walk, _see you in ten large years baby_, I think and I look at Peeta who has a glow in his eyes, I hug him and we wait there, till we can't see the train anymore.

**PART II**

**CONFESSIONS**

**CHAPTER 26**

We enter to our room in the training center and we sit down in the living room "when can we leave this place?" I ask to Peeta, I don't want to be here anymore.

"Tomorrow, we have to wait till she arrives to the District 7".

"I am coming in a minute" I say standing up and he pulls me from my hand.

"Where would you go?" he says.

"To Angie's house-"

"Katniss, there's no use of fighting" he says and I sigh.

"I will give her something that Janie gave to me for her, just that" I say and he leaves me.

"But I will go with you, I don't want you to get hurt too" he says and I nod,_ I don't really care of he comes or not._

We walk to her house and I push the button to make the bell ring, a peacekeeper opens the door "not visits allowed" he says.

"I just came to give something to Angie, it won't be so long" I say.

"Quickly" he says "and I don't want problems," I nod and we follow him into the living room, she's talking with a good dressed man, she looks at me not in a very good mood and I just stay serious.

"What are you doing here? Your daughter isn't here anymore could you please leave me alone?" she says and I gulp.

"I come to give you something she told me to give to you" I say walking toward her, I look for the paper in my pocket and I give it to her, she unfolds it and begins to read it in silence, I look at Peeta who is just looking around, _what does that says?_ I think, _I thought it was just a draw._

I begin to do the same thing, just looking at all the golden things they have in the house, till a sigh of her interrupts me.

I look at her and I get confused because of the tears on her eyes "she wrote this?" she says and I nod.

"She wanted to come and talk with you, but the time was too short" I say and she cleans her tears, "what does it says?"

"You haven't read it?" she says and I shake my head.

"I thought it was just a draw".

"It says that she forgives me, that she don't care about anything of what I did to her and she asks me not to hurt you anymore, at the end she says that she would like to see me again someday" she says, "as usual you are the good one and I am the bad one," she murmurs the last phrase making me doubt.

"What?" I say confused.

"Yes, I wasn't lying to her when I told her everything what you have said to her are just lies" she says "or I am wrong Katniss? Everything was just a lie that you wasn't able to control, all your life has been that, a big lie" she says starting to get annoyed "since your first games, yeah, I was just a little girl that at first believed in all the loved you said you was having with Peeta, but then we all discovered it was just a strategy of yours and that then all the love you pretended to feel for him in the tour was something planned to calm a rebellion, or better for you to be safe, then your sister died during your own rebellion with other people, but you didn't cared of them, just of your stupid sister-"

"Angie" Daniel says interrupting her.

"You didn't cared of others everything what you did was just for you, you never cared of who you left without someone, you never cared of how many people you killed and now you came saying you are a hero?" she shouts to me and I shake my head.

"No it's not true, I cared" I say.

"Of whom of the 40 people you killed in the games, on the thousand people you killed with your rebellion? I don't think so, just your stupid sister!" I gulp, in half it's true, I was so worry of my sister that I never realized how many loses I made with everything _I did_.

"I cared Angie" I repeat.

"Then mention how?" she says "you never even would notice I existed if it wasn't because of the damage I caused to your daughter, you would never even noticed I did it because you left me alone" she says crying.

"I-"

"Yes, you did you killed my mother when I was ten years old with your stupid rebellion and… now you will say you never noticed it, but you know what I do, and I am happy that the president was intelligent enough to take that girl away from you, I am happy for her because she isn't with a monster anymore, she is an amazing girl, that now I know that not even the damage I caused to her she has a big heart and I know she will care more for me if something happens with me than you!" she shouts.

I sigh and I clean the tears from my eyes, I never saw her this way, and it's worse because now I know all the truth.

"Angie, I am really sorry for it, and yeah I never-"

"Noticed it? Yes I know… that's why you are here" she says "but leave me alone, now you know all my reasons".

"I am sorry Angie" I say "I really am, if I can do something to-"

"Just get out of here!" she shouts and goes upstairs running.

**CHAPTER 27**

I shoot another arrow and it hits the target just in the center, I sigh and I take another arrow, I shot and it hits the center "you should go to sleep now, it's late" Peeta says making me failed my shot.

"I'm not tired" I shot another arrow, I listen him walking toward me, I turn around to look at him with the bow charged and he gives a step back, I sigh and turn around to hit the target again.

"Put the bow back in its place" he orders me.

"Peeta I am not a little girl anymore" I say hitting the target again.

"Then prove it and stop acting as one" he says, I shot again and I leave the bow in its place making a big noise when it hits its metal base "now let's go" he says pulling me from my after arm and I grumble following him.

I lie down in my bed and I cover myself, Peeta enters and lies down too next to him, then he turns off the lights.

"Peeta," I say "Do you think Angie is right? That maybe I am the bad one?"

"Of course not, you know everything you did was to help the Districts, you didn't do something bad," he says and I nod.

"I killed lots of people" I say "_including her mom_."

"Katniss what she told you was just to make you feel bad, she didn't care about Janie, she just wants to do with her the same thing she said you did to her" he says.

Maybe it's true she told us she want vengeance and the only way she can have it is hurting Janie and by the same way hurting us with every single thing she does, "goodnight," he says and I nod.

_Ten years will be a lot of time…_

I fall sleep and everything what happened during the day appears in my dreams again, Paylor saying us they will take Janie away from us, Janie crying when we told her, her beautiful smile when giving me those roses, Peeta dancing with her, she teaching me how to bake and me being such a disaster, then when I take out that pin when I realized there was only one minute left and then it would be over, just like a dream that I would never be able to stop.

**CHAPTER 28**

**JANIE**

The mayor wakes me up and we get out of the train, it's morning now, I think is almost one, the district it's good, there's no many people in the street actually they might be working or in school "how was your trip?" The mayor tells me.

"Good, I slept almost all the time," I say and he nods, there our conversation finishes, we walk through different streets where the few people we find welcome him with a salute of respect.

We stop in front of a tall building; at least for me. Its old and painted with a brown old color almost like the mud one, he knocks at the door of the building and we wait for the person that must be inside to open the door.

I look at the garden that is next to me, for how it seems they don't take care of it too much, it's almost dark and the soil has different kind of insects.

A brunette woman is the one that opens the door, she has a pin on her dark coat, probably is her name but I can't see it clear.

"Hello Mrs. Rendious," he says.

"Mayor" she replies serious, she must be a very serious woman and in her own way she seems the kind of person that people can be afraid of; a cold, unexpressive person "what can I do for you?"

"I am here to brought you this girl, there are some characteristics I would like to tell you later but for now this is all" he replies and she nods looking at me, not very happy.

"Enter" she orders me with a strong voice, opening more the door, I nod and get into the building, "I will take care" she says to the mayor and he leaves; she closes the door just when the mayor turns around, she locks the door and then looks at me, disgusted "follow me" she orders again and enters to an office.

The building is just the same it appears from outside, horrible and dark: at the end of the hallway are the stairs, effectively going to the second floor.

I enter to the office and Mr. Rendious closes the door behind me, there's a desk full with different papers, two chairs in front of it and one in the other side, marked in the desk is the symbol of Panem and a flag at the end of the office resting on the wall.

She walks to the desk and sits down in front of it; she writes in one of the papers for a minute and then she stops, I just look at what she does.

"What's your name?" she says serious.

"Janie Anne Mellark" I say and she writes again on the paper.

"Age?" she says.

"Seven" she writes it again and then looks at me.

"I will give you the rules and I will ask you to follow them just as they are, they will be no exceptions for you, I don't care who you are, did you understand?" she says and I nod "I will assign you a room that you will share with other girls, I don't want fights, screams or anything similar at any hour" I nod.

"You will always wear the uniform, and your hair down, no braids, no anything" I nod again "you will wake up with the other girls at six and you will take a shower quickly, not more than five minutes allowed, at seven breakfast will be served, you should arrive at seven o'clock, if you don't you won't breakfast, again, I don't care about what you did or didn't" I sigh and I nod again.

"When breakfast is over you will leave the cafeteria and go to the room assigned to your class, you should be in silence unless the teacher asks you to talk, when your three school hours are finished you will do the things that are assigned to you with no exceptions, at seven dinner will start, you should arrive early, when dinner it's over you leave to your room.

"At nine o'clock lights are turn off and you should sleep, is it clear?" I nod "every time I talk to you, look at me and tell me 'yes, Mrs. Rendious', let me hear" she says.

"Yes Mrs. Rendious" I say.

"If for some reason you get a punishment it would be added to your PL –Punishment List- at your three punishments you will get the _'severe one' _make sure not to reach it, clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rendious" I repeat.

"Any doubts?" she says.

"Could I send letters?" I say.

"To whom, you have no one" she says.

"Mommy and Daddy, to District 12" I say.

"It depends on what I say in that moment" she says and I nod; she takes the phone from her desk and she calls a number "bring me one of seven" she says and hangs up, a young thin woman enters and gives Mrs. Rendious a little black plastic bag, "change your clothes" she orders me and stretch her hand with the bag, I take it, it's a little bit heavy.

"In that room" she says pointing at one door and I walk toward it, it's little and empty, just with a chair and a mirror inside, I close the door and I open the plastic bag.

Inside it has a gray dress and a pair of boots of the same color I take them out and I change my pink shorts and my white shirt for the horrible dress, it fits me exactly and ends almost five centimeters above my knees.

I sit down on the chair and I take out my shoes; I put on a white pair of socks and the boots that fit perfect on my feet. I put my clothes back on the bag and I look at me in the mirror, it's a horrible uniform and I will wear it every day.

I take the rubber band of my hair and I destroy the braid mommy did to me in the afternoon, my long hair falls in a curly beautiful style, I look into the bag and I begin to search the golden pin mom gave me last night, I take it out and I save it on the little pocket of the dress.

**CHAPTER 29**

I open the door and I get out of the room holding the bag with my clothes "give it to me, I will save it here" she says and I give her the bag, she puts it under the desk.

She looks at me from my face to my feet and I just look at her "what do you have on the pocket?" she says serious, I put my hand into the pocket and I take the pin out and I show it to her, she looks at it surprised, "give it to me" she orders.

"But it's mine" I say, she stands up and takes it from my hand, she looks at it closer "it surprises me that Katniss give her most valuable possession to… a child" she says disgusted without looking at me, but at the golden mockingjay pin.

"I am her daughter, not only a child" I say.

"Correction, you was her daughter, now you are here" she says and I look at the pin again, she opens a drawer and puts the pin on it, then she closes it and locks it with a key "I will conserve it for you" she says.

"I could do it" I say.

"I am not asking, I told you the rules and I told you there wasn't any exceptions" she says strict, my eyes get full of tears "cry and you will receive your first punishment" I clean my tears with my hand and she looks at me. "I don't want you to ask for it again, understand?"

"Yes" I say and she raises an eyebrow "Mrs. Rendious" I force my voice to complete it.

"Good, let me cut that bracelet" she takes my hand with the bracelet a peacekeeper puts me in Angie's house and she cut it with a scissors, then she trash it to the garbage "that's it, let's go to your room, your classmates will finish with school in a minute," she says standing up.

She takes me from my after arm, and we get out of the office, we go upstairs, it's big but dark, there's not a lot of light here, and every door in here has a different number, we go to the next floor, here every room it's marked with a number and a letter, we enter to one labeled 26-A, it's a large room, like a hallway.

In each side of it are ten beds, in total twenty in the room, in front of every bed is one wood box label with a number too, almost everything is label with a number or a letter, "number sixteen will be yours" she says while we enter, she guide me to it and we stop in front of it.

She opens the wood box, it has things inside, one notebook, a pen and a pencil, a hairbrush and a toothbrush and a towel, for the shower, I guess.

"Here's all you can need, in a minute I would send someone with your other uniforms and your pajama, as I told you lights turn off at nine, and I don't want you crying, fighting, screaming, laughing or something else that can disturb me, clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Rendious" I say annoyed this time, _how many times she wants me to repeat it?_

"Good, stay here till the bell rings then you will go to do what your turn says, I will send it with your uniforms, don't touch the other girl's things" she says and leaves the room.

I sit down on the bed, I can't do anything here, and it's horrible. I have never share my room with someone strange that aren't from my family and now I will do it with nine-teen other girls that I haven't even met; this isn't fair.

I open my box and I take the notebook and the pencil out, I open the notebook and I begin to write a letter to mom and dad.

**CHAPTER 30**

The same thin young woman that entered to Mrs. Rendious office enters to the room and I close the notebook quickly, hiding it from her, she has a pair of clothes on her hands and she leaves them over my bed.

"This are your uniforms, ask your partners to tell you what uniform to wear and here are your labors for the weekend, you should save everything in your box every day, clear?" she says and I nod.

She turns around and gets out of the room without saying anything; a school bell rings and I begin to hear more voices in the building, I stand up and I put what the woman gave me in my box and I close it.

A bunch of girls of different ages enter to the room, for how they seem, they are older, they talk to each other's and they go to their own beds, sit down and continue talking, some of them act like if I am not here, but the most of them look at me strangely. A blonde girl with blue eyes stands up and walks toward me, somehow most of the girls get quiet or start whispering.

"Hello," the girl says and I just look at her, she walks more to reach me "what's your name?"

"Janie" I reply shy, she stretches her hand and grabs my hair looking at it.

"Nice hair" she says and I thank her, the bell rings again "I would like to talk with you later" I nod and she shows a very little smile, she stands up and joins two other girls and they get out of the room talking.

A brunette girl with dark hair joins me "you shouldn't do everything she says to you" she whispers.

"Why not?" I say and she sighs, "My name is Ashley Hudson, her name is Alison Woodley, sincerely I don't know why Mrs. Rendious, leave you here, all our names begin with A, and for what I listen you don't belong here" that's what the A on the door should mean then.

"Well, my second name is Anne" I reply and she nods "But why I shouldn't talk with her?"

"I didn't say that, I told you not to do everything what she says, it's different" I nod "she's the leader here, she was rich before coming here, her parents died during a fire in her house, she wasn't there that night and she ended here, she is that kind of popular girl, but she isn't like she pretends to be."

"Why?" I say and she raises her shoulders.

"What are you still doing here?" Mrs. Rendious says; we are the only ones left.

"I am explaining her to do to her" Ashley says.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Rendious says and leaves.

"Where are your labors?" Ashley asks and I give her the paper that the woman gave me and she reads it "you have to help with the dinner, same as mine" she says.

"Help with dinner?" I say and she nods "I have never cook something, the only thing I have done is help daddy with a cake" she laughs and stands up.

"We better go to the kitchen before she comes back" she says and I nod following her.

**CHAPTER 31**

We go to the kitchen, its dark here too; there are two fat women cooking and we. We help to cut slices of different vegetables and put them on a plate "why everything it's so dark here?" I ask Ashley.

"Well, it must be because it's an orphanage," she says and I gulp, an orphanage, _I am an orphan now_? "Janie how did you get here?" she asks while I start cutting a carrot.

"I don't know exactly how" I say "mom told me Paylor decided it, so they can hurt me more."

"Your parents hurt you?" she says and I shake my head.

"A woman named Angie Mollet, I was a model and she used to injected me a strange liquid that caused me lots of pain, other day I got kidnapped in District 4, a man sold me and I was bought by Angie's father, there mom rescued me and a peacekeeper took me to the presidents mansion, yesterday mom told me I would be far away from them for ten years and the Mayor of here brought me… here" I say.

"That must be terrible, but that's named Capitol's Custody" she says "they used to do it, in my opinion it's cruel, but now I think that it was good they brought you here, so that Angie can't hurt you anymore" she says and I nod.

"But I want mommy and daddy with me, I want to get back to District 12" I say and she sighs "what about you, how did you get here?"

"Two years ago, dad left my house and I was living alone with mom, she lost her work and with the time money start running off, she brought me here and she told me she was coming back, but she didn't, two months after that, she died in other District" she says.

"I am sorry" I say and she forces a smile.

"She is in a better place now" she says "even though I still thinking your situation is worse, you are too little."

"I don't think so, I think everything passes for a reason, and I am okay with it, there's nothing I can do" I put the slices of carrots in the plate and I look at her, "Do you think someone will like to adopt me?" she nods showing me a smile.

"You are little, most of the people want little girls" she says "I am sure you will leave this place soon, just when you have your first interview, they will loved you and they will take you out of here" she smiles and I force a smile too.

"I hope so" I say and the bell rings again.

**CHAPTER 32**

**KATNISS**

I wake up from my deep dream and I find my little Harry next to me, talking with Peeta, I pass my hand on his hair and he turns around smiling "I missed you" I tell him.

"Me too" he says giving me a kiss on my cheek and I smile "where's my sister?" I gulp.

"She, she is with someone in other district" I say.

"Is she okay?" I nod and he smiles.

"Yes, she is safe" I say and he smiles again, _I hope_.

I stand up from the bed and I take the phone, I start marking a number walking out of the room and I waiting for her to reply, "Hello?" she says.

"Johanna, hello, I am Katniss" I say.

"Hello Katniss, how long" she says "I am sorry for what happened to you."

"I need a favor, could you please help me?" I say.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's hard to say this but, I need you to adopt my daughter" I say.

"What?" she says surprised "Katniss, that's-"

"Johanna please, I need someone that I know to stay with her, I need to know what kind of person is who she will stay with".

"But Katniss are you crazy? Another daughter will be a lot I have one already and it's enough for me, I feel bad by telling you this but I, I can't" she says, and every feeling of hope of mine is getting down.

"I know it is too much but, I need your help, she's my daughter, if it was you I will stay with your daughter, Jo please" I say desperate "I will give you anything you want."

"Okay, I will try" she says not very happy "but I still not sure a girl…"

"Yes please, tell me what happen I need to know!" I say.

"Yes I will call you, see you!" she says and hangs up, I sigh of relief, she will be okay. I return to my room and Peeta is there waiting "Johanna will do it" I say.

"Johanna? Wow!" he says surprised and I nod "she wasn't happy, right?"

"No, but at least she will try to pass the interview" I say "at least we will know where she is" he nods and pulls me to his arms "she will be okay" he whispers.

**CHAPTER 33**

**JANIE**

The food is disgusting, is a soup, result of a mix made of the different vegetables we cut and tastes horrible; the other thing is chicken but tastes strange.

I eat it how I can till I finish with my soup and piece of chicken, when I do it, it leaves me a disgusting flavor in my mouth.

"How was it?" Ashley asks me.

"It tasted horrible" I say disgusted.

"You better like it" she says "it's the only thing we eat here" I grimace and she forces a smile "you can with it".

The bell rings again, it's our free hour before sleep, we can do anything we want, except going out, there are only few days we can do it, just if it's for a school visit or as your labor of the day.

We go to our room again and we are the firsts to arrive, we continue talking about us and I tell her about district twelve, how the woods are and about my family, it's good to remember my brother and my godfather Haymitch.

I miss them a lot it has been almost a year since I saw them for the last time and I will have to wait even more, _ten years to be exactly_.

We stop because of Alison, who arrives and sits down in my bed, Ashley moves next to me and I wait for Alison to say something "what you were talking about?" she says.

"Things" Ashley replies and I look at her "why do you care?" she says annoyed and Alison gives her an angry look.

"We were talking about my district, does it matter?" I say before Alison replies to Ashley.

"I like you" she says and I force a smile, "come with me, we can talk alone there" she says taking my hand and standing me up, Ashley stands up and goes to her bed, mad, I can say.

I go with Alison to the bed number six and she sits down in front of me, her three friends join us and they sit in the bed next to our left side "she's our new little partner, her name is Janie" she says to them and I smile.

"They are Astrid, Andy and Amanda" they smile and I greet them with my hand.

"We would like to be your friends sweetie" one with red hair, Amanda says.

"Thanks but I already have one, I don't need a lot of friends and you are too old to be my friends" I say and they laugh.

"Don't worry about ages, we are all twelve, it isn't too much difference" Alison says.

"No thanks" I say standing up, she takes my wrist and I look at, we will do your welcome party later, okay?" she says and then she leaves me, I go to Ashley's bed that is next to mine and I sit down.

"Wow, you are back" she says "you better, change your clothes" I stand up and I take the clothes out, there's other dress like this one, a pair of shorts and a shirt and other kind of gray dress, I take it out and I go to the bathroom to change me, it's softer than the other one, I brush my teeth and hair and I return to the room, I go to my bed and I enter to it.

The bell rings and the lights turn off just when it stops again; I lie down and I close my eyes. I fall asleep almost at the moment.

**CHAPTER 34**

Someone uncovers me and I get my eyes cover "who are you?" I say scared.

They pull me to stand up and two hands take me from each of my arms, they pull me and make me walk without leaving me, they take me downstairs from what I feel of the steps, somehow they carry me and lie me down over a plane surface, like a table, they put me something cold in each my wrists and my toes "who are you" I repeat.

"Oh, don't worry my dear Janie we will only welcome you to the orphanage" I hear Alison's voice, I try to stand up but I can't I am tied.

"What you want?" I say and she laughs.

"We will do something like this" she says and I fill something sharp like a needle picking me in my arm "yeah, you will feel that little girl" she says laughing at me.

"Please no" I say she picks me again but it hurts more.

"Let's start, let me see how you cry" she says and I remember my mom in the room before coming _'don't let them see you crying, show them you are strong' _she said.

Alison takes the rag she puts me on my eyes and I see her and the other three girls around me, she shows me the needle, it is large and sharp, I gulp "start crying if you don't want us to spend a lot of time here" she says and picks me in the palm of my hand.

They start picking me with the needles, in my foot, legs and arms and I do all what is in my power trying not to give them what they want.

"She won't cry" Astrid says and Alison looks back at me.

"You won't?" she says and I look at her serious "let's see if with this you don't cry then" she says taking one of my hands and she picks me with the needle in my palm, but this time she cuts me with it making a tear get out of my eyes because of the pain, she stops and smiles at me.

"Who said she won't cry?" she laughs and I try to hide more tears "well, let's go before Rendious catch us here" she untie my wrists and my legs, she takes my chin "you better keep this secret if you don't want it to happen again" she says "is it clear?" I nod moving her hand from my chin and I sit down.

They walk out of the room and I begin to cry, my hand injury hurts a lot and it is bleeding, what makes it worse. I get down from the wood table I am over and I walk out in silence upstairs, everything its quiet and scary, it's so dark.

**CHAPTER 35**

I wake up with the sound of the bell ringing; I open my box and I take out my uniform and a towel to take a shower, I go to the bathroom and I enter to the shower marked with the number sixteen, which I supposed is for me, since it's the same number I have in my bed.

I control the hot and cold temperature of the water, how I can. The showers are different here than back in home, they are monitored by handles and not by buttons.

I wet well my hair and I take the little shampoo bottle that is in the floor, it smells horrible, but it's the only one. I put some of it in my hand and I wash my hair what makes my injury hurt, I leave out a little groan and I clean the shampoo from it.

I wash my body and when I am done I dry myself with the tower and I change my clothes for the horrible gray dress. I get out of the bathroom and I find Alison there, she takes my hand that she hurt and looks at it with a little smile "did you enjoyed our little welcome for you?" she says laughing at me and she leaves me, I continue the way to my bed and I listen her shouting to me, like advising me about something "hey Mellark… remember our little secret."

I go to my bed and I sit down in it, I wait for the bell to ring again, till finally it rings after almost ten minutes; I open my box and I take out the pen, pencil and the notebook as the other girls do it and I close it again; I follow them out of the room.

"Janie!" I hear Ashley's voice behind me, I stop walking and I turn around to look at her "we are going upstairs" she says and I nod.

We climb the stairs to the next floor and we stop out of a room with a serious woman on the door holding a metal ruler, she looks at me "you are late Ashley and who's this?" she says.

"She's new, her name is Janie" Ashley says.

"A new one" the woman says disgusted "Mellark?" I nod "well let's enter" she says and we enter to the classroom, it's full of gray benches as all the things in this horrible place, I sit down in the bench next to Ashley in the middle of the room.

The woman seems to be the teacher, she starts making questions to what I don't know what to reply.

Her class is bored and quiet everyone here seems to be scared of this woman less than we are of Rendious but they are scared.

The sun starts rising and the day starts to arrive, I look at the clock that is on the wall and it tells 10 am, it's early.

Someone opens the door and Mrs. Rendious enters to the room "Mellark…you come with me" she says interrupting the class and I stand up "interview" she says to the teacher and takes me from my hand pulling me out of the room.

"What's an interview?" I ask while we go downstairs.

"You got your first adoption request, they will make you questions to meet you" she says serious and I smile, _I will probably get out of here_ "…but certainly I don't know why they would want a worm like you."

**CHAPTER 36**

We stop out of a room in front of her office and she leaves my hand, she opens the door and pushes me into the room. There's a thin woman with short hair sitting down next to a man with dark hair in front of a table and in front of it there's other chair, for me, I guess.

They smile to me and I smile back "They are Mr. and Mrs. Mason, you will talk with them" Mrs. Rendious says and gets out of the room closing the door.

"Hello beautiful" the man says "my name is Axel."

"I am Janie" I say and he smiles.

"Why don't you sit down so we can talk, what do you think?" he says and I nod walking to the chair and sitting down "her name is Johanna" he says telling me the name of his wife.

"Hi" I say with a smile.

"Have you listened something about me?" she says and I think of it for a minute, then I shake my head.

"Well, what do you like to do?"

"I like to decorate cakes, to paint, draw, smile, and I like people to be happy" I say and they smile. "your favorite animal?" Axel says. "I like bunnies and cats" I say.

"What else you can tell us about you?" Axel says looking at his watch.

"I am seven years old, I am from District 12, I like the Capitol, and it's a beautiful city. Back in District 12 I loved to go to the forest, I am a happy girl, friendly, and people tell me I am lovely, but I don't think so" I say and they laugh "I discovered I am good with the bow, better that mommy" they smile and I show them a big smile too.

When I finish talking about me, they begin talking to me about them and the things they like to do; they are good people, judging by the way they talk to me.

Mrs. Rendious enters to the room interrupting us "that's it" she says and they nod standing up, they walk toward me "nice to meet you, Janie" Axel says and I smile.

"Goodbye Janie" Johanna says and they get out of the room with Mrs. Rendious, she locks the door when they get out.

I hope they adopt me, they are nice and young. They have a daughter of my age named Lucy for what they told me of her she's nice, they want to adopt me so she can have a sister. I always wanted one, to play and talk, I hope they want me.

Mrs. Rendious opens the door "Mellark, go to your class now" she orders me.

"But, what happened?" she raises and eyebrow "They adopted me?" I say.

"No, as I told you, they don't want a worm like you, just a waste of space and time like you are, no one would like to have you in their lives, you are nothing but a worm!" she says and my eyes get full of tears "What? Did you think they liked you? Did you think you would be their daughter? Please" she laughs at me.

"They told me, I was good for them" I say.

"Well, they lied" she says "no one will adopt a girl that will only stay with them for ten years, it's a waste of time, if I were you I won't get excited with my interviews, because everything will be the same, you will stay here for all your ten years!" I begin to cry and she looks annoyed at me "don't cry!" she shouts, making me cry more.

"Stupid girl, stop crying!" she shouts and hits me strong in my arm, leaving it red and making me cry more, "that's enough, you come with me" she takes me from my hair and pulls me out of the room and into her office.

She opens the little room I changed my clothes in when I arrived and she pushes me inside of it making me fall to the floor, "and you will stay here all the day" she shouts annoyed and strikes the door locking it.

**CHAPTER 37**

I pass my hand in my arm, it hurts horrible; her hand is so strong, I never thought she would be able to do that, which explains why everyone is afraid of her.

I think of what she told me, _is it true_? Johanna and Axel just pretended to like me and they will leave me here? Maybe it's true what she says and I am an awful worm for everyone… _I am a waste of time_.

It's true what Angie said then, I was just a distraction for mom and dad, something made to forget the past "they don't love me" I whisper crying "I am a waste of time" I cry again.

She never loved me and daddy's love was fake too, they just pretended they would miss me these ten years but they are happy now without me, I think.

"I won't miss them" I whisper "I will get other family that wants me and will love me and I will stay with them the rest of my life." _If they can do it, I can do it too, I don't need them, I don't need their lies, their fake love; I can continue alone_.

Mrs. Rendious opens the door and I look at her, she offers me a bottle of water "drink this" she says giving it to me, I take it and I drink a bit of it, then I give it to her, she takes it and gets out of the room locking the door again.

I look at me in the mirror, from head to feet, what I have of special? I am just a stupid little girl that does nothing but make people waste time…

I fall to the floor and the room seems to start moving, turning around quickly, I try to keep my eyes in something exactly but then everything turns dark.

**CHAPTER 38**

**PEETA**

I close the bakery and I walk back to the Victors Village, I take out the key of the house when I listen something getting broken from my house; I put the key back in my pocket and I walk quickly to my house, it's open.

I I run upstairs, the principal room it's closed with lock, I knock desperately at it and I hear something that gets break again and then a sob, _this isn't good_ "Katniss open the door," I say while knocking, but I just hear another sob in reply.

I knock loudly and something else crashes, then I hear her crying "Katniss!" I shout this time. I give some steps back and I run to the door, when I push it, the lock gets break and I open the door.

I see her sitting down next to a wall looking at her hands; the room is full of broken glass and broke things, I walk toward her and she cries desperately, I look at her hands, she's holding a picture of her with Janie, with blood.

I take the photo from her hands and I throw it away, I look at her hands, she has blood, she get hurt with the glasses.

I take her arms and I pull her to stand up, "leave me Peeta, I don't want to see anyone!" she shouts pulling herself and sitting down again on the floor.

"What happened? Why are you this way?" I say, bending down to look at her eyes full of tears.

"I, I talked with Johanna" she says trying to get calm, but between sobs.

"And what she said?" I say, she shakes her head without looking at me.

"They decline the adoption request" she says crying "they tell them that Janie can't be adopt by someone related to her, and they told them that because we are close friends, we can planned something to get her back, the Capitol will look for a family for her, they won't do the adoption process by interviews now on, to prevent that" she looks at me.

"I want my baby with me, I want her here like before, I don't want to be away from her Peeta; I need her!" she shouts again crying.

_There's no hope left, everything is lost, our last hope was Johanna and now they told they can't adopt her?_ This isn't fair and I can understand why she's this way, she's losing everything with the time; her father, her sister, her best friend, her mom who started with all of this and now her own daughter; I understand her.

"Hey, I understand what are you feeling now" I say raising her chin "I feel the same way, but you can't give up this way, look at you, you are hurting yourself more, that won't change anything" I say cleaning a tear from her face, and she sighs.

"Remember what Paylor said, everything what they will do will be for the best of our daughter and nothing else".

"Yes Peeta, but what about us? They can't just come and take our daughter, destructing our family, saying it's better for her, do you really think that's the best for a girl of her age?!" she says.

"Okay let's do this" she sighs moving her look and I take her chin to make her look at "listen to me, we will keep calm, we will stop doing silly things like this one and we will try to do our best to find a solution of this with the mayor of here to let Paylor notice it, we will do our best to continue seeing our daughter, but we have to be calm, are you with me?" she nods and I hug her.

"I don't like to see you this way" I whisper and she sighs, we stand up and I help her to wash her hands, then I help her to put on her hands a medicine and the I put a gaze on her both hands.

I clean all the broke glasses and when I finish we return to our house.

**CHAPTER 39**

**JANIE **

I open my eyes and I am in the room where Alison brought me last night, I am tied to the same table by metal belts in my toes and wrists, when did I came here? How long I stayed unconscious?

Mrs. Rendious enters serious to the room; she walks toward me and opens the belts that are tying me. And I stay the same way, waiting for her to say something "go to your room and take a quick shower, I want to see you in five minutes ready, is it clear?" she orders me.

"Yes, Mrs. Rendious" I say and she leaves the room, I get down from the table and I run upstairs. I open my box and I take out my things to take a shower, I go to the bathroom and enter to my shower.

I prepare quickly the water and I enter to it. I wash quickly my hair and body and when I am ready I get out and change my clothes.

I get out and I find Ashley in the room "Janie" she says surprised "I thought you left" I look at her.

"How many time passed?" I say.

"Two days, this would be the third one" I think of it for a minute, what did Rendious gave me?

"I better go, see you" I say and run downstairs again, she's waiting for me at the end of the stairs. She takes me from my after arm and we enter to her office.

A woman is in the desk writing something "here she is" Rendious says and the woman turns around, she has all her hair tied and she's wearing glasses; she stands up and bends down to reach me "hello" she says.

"Hi" I say serious.

"My name is Writhe, I am coming from the Capitol, I will make you some questions that I will like you to reply with the truth okay?" she says and I nod.

She asks me to sit down in the chair next to her and I do it "why did you started modeling with that company?" she says.

"Mom told me to go and live with my grandmother for one year" I say.

"Did they tell you, you would be working during that year?" she asks and I nod "they forced you to go there?"

"No, they asked me."

"And you accepted…" I nod "once in the Capitol, what happened with your grandma?" she says.

"She left me with Angie and Ethan," she nods and writes all what I say.

"Since that moment, this girl Angie started injecting you?" I nod.

"When it was time for a photo shoot she did" I say.

"I noticed you got injected in the President's mansion, who did it?" she says.

"Angie".

"When you went out of the Capitol you traveled to District 4, there you got kidnapped right?" I nod "who did it, do you remember it?"

"I don't know."

"One of them was named, Walter?" I think of it for a minute and then I nod "what did he do to you?" I gulp and she waits for me to reply "Tell me, it's important, what he did with you? I promise you, they won't get you again, okay? Just tell me" I sigh.

"He sold me" I say.

"To Angie?"

"Her father" I say "he gave me to her as a kind of present".

"And in her house did she hurt you again?" I shake my head.

"She tried to make my mother hurt me" I say and she looks surprised.

"How? What did she told to your mom?" she says.

"She grabbed mom's hand with a knife and she forced her to cut me in my after arm," I say.

"Did Katniss do it?" I shake my head again.

"I don't remember what happened, but what I remember is that mom was crying a lot and a peacekeeper arrived and took me to the mansion again" I say.

"Then mom was crying because she cut you in your after arm?" she replies.

"No" I say "I told you I don't remember what happened, but I am sure she never hurt me."

She writes it all and then she looks at me again, "Okay, that's all what happened before the peacekeeper arrived?" I nod.

"That's all?" I say and she nods.

"Do you want to know a good new, beautiful?" I raise my shoulders and she smiles, bending to reach me "you will come with me, we are going to meet your new family" she whispers through my ear and I smile.

"Really?!" I say excited and she nods.

"Yes, they are very good people and they will love you so much" she says and my eyes get full of happiness tears.

**CHAPTER 40**

"Go to say goodbye to your partners and return here" Mrs. Rendious says and I nod.

I get out of the office and I run upstairs "Ashley!" I shout when I enter to the room, it's night now and they are in the free hour, I run and jump to her bed "don't shout, they will give us a punishment!" she advices me "why you are so happy?"

"I am leaving!" I say happy with a big smile "I get adopted!" she looks at me surprised.

"Congratulations!" she says happy and I smile, she hugs me "I will miss you" she says.

"I will miss you too, but I will see if my new parents can bring me here someday to see you" I say "I am sure someone will adopt you soon!"

"I hope" she says leaving me and smiles with tears in her eyes, "now, go, they must be waiting for you" I nod and I hug her again.

"I will never forget you Ashley" I say and I run downstairs.

I want to meet them, and they will love me so much! I open the door of the office and I enter "I am ready!" I say excited with a smile and Wright smiles too, she's stands up and takes a bunch of papers from the desk.

"Mellark come here" Mrs. Rendious says and I walk toward her, she opens a drawer and takes a shiny gold artifact out of it, she gives it to me and I look at it, it's mom's pin; I don't want it anymore, but I save it in my pocket "thanks" I say and she nods.

Wright takes me from my hand and we go to the door, Wright thanks Mrs. Rendious and we get out of the horrible building.

There's a dark blue car waiting for us, she opens the door and I enter to it, I put on the belt and she enters to the car too. She drives through the streets and we stop out of the Justice Building, she turns off the car and opens my door, I get out and she takes my hand.

We climb up the stairs that are out of the building and we enter to it, it's huge, we walk through a large hallway and she knocks at the last door, the voice of a man tells us to enter from the office and Wright opens the door, I smile and we enter.

There's a dark wood desk at the end of the office and two wood chairs in front of it, the mayor is at the other side of the desk, the other two chairs are busy too, with a man and a woman that are signing something.

"There, she is" the Mayor says standing up when he sees me, the both of them stands up and then turn around with a smile on their faces. Wright leaves my hand and I look at them for minute, they seem to be good people and sweet.

They have brown hair like mine, the woman has it large and straight, she has beautiful brown eyes, and she's wearing a tight aquamarine dress. I look at the man too, his hair is short, he has brown eyes, the same color of his hair, he's handsome and he's wearing a black coat and pants, very formal.

"Janie, I present you; they are Mr. and Mrs. Wide, they would like to adopt you, do you like the idea?" the mayor says and I nod with a big smile to him, the couple look at each other happy.

The woman walks toward me as she smiles with tears in her eyes; she bends down "hello Janie" she says.

"Hi!" I say.

"You are a beautiful girl" she says and I smile, this time my eyes get full of tears "may I hug you?" I hug her and she hugs me too.

"You are beautiful too" I whisper through her ear and she giggles and stands up leaving me. The man approaches us and bends down too "hello sweetheart" he says "we have a question for you, do you want to be our daughter?" I nod with a smile and I hug him "yes" I say and my voice breaks in a cry, but not of sadness but of happiness.

**PART III**

**NEWS**

**CHAPTER 41**

"Mom, may I go to my friend's house tomorrow?" I say biting a piece of my hamburger.

"What friend?" she says and I swallow it.

"Sasha, she invited me to sleep in her house, can I go?" I repeat trying to convince her with a smile and she nods with another one, "thanks!" I say standing up and giving her a big hug.

When we finish dinner I go to my room, I change my clothes and I open the clothes of my bed, then I enter to it, tomorrow will be a good day. Sasha has a big house and I think we will have a lot of fun; I can't wait to meet it.

"Janie," Mom says knocking at my door.

"Come in" I say and she opens the door entering, she has an envelope in her hands.

She sits down in my bed next to me and gives me the envelope "is it for me?" I say accepting it and she nods.

"Is from Kat-" she gulps "your mother."

I sigh and I open the envelope, it has a pink paper fold inside; I take it out and I unfold it, it's a letter; mom looks at me worry, "I won't leave you alone mommy," I say and she nods forcing a smile.

"Yeah I know, I will leave, so you can read it; don't take so long, it's late" she says standing up and leaves closing the door.

I take the letter again and I read it.

Dear Janie:

How is everything in District 7, are you enjoying it? I notice you got a new family, I talked with your new parents three months ago, when we got the permission to call them, they are very good people; they seem to be good parents thought.

I know it have only been six months since you left, but I am missing you so much baby.

I have a good new for you; a week after you left us, your daddy and me went to the Justice Building, here in District 12. We talked with the mayor and we got a permission to see you. Unfortunately we can only do it for one day, each year.

That's why, we haven't gone, we should plan it when we are desperate to see you, I am right now but, we need to be more, after all we have just one day.

We were planning to go in your birthday but we would like you to spend it with your new parents alone, we will send you a gift though.

Everyone here is missing you Janie; Harry, Haymitch, Delly, daddy, Annie and Devon too. They visited you a month ago, except your dad, but they all will want to see you again, such as me.

Well this paper isn't too big to write all what I want to say to you, but I think it will have to wait.

Meanwhile, this is all, I will like to see you sweetheart, send us some photos when you can we will be happy to receive them!

Everything to remember you I sing to Harry your favorite lullaby, do you still remember it?

Hope I see you soon.

With love,

Mom.

**CHAPTER 42**

"Yeah, sure" I murmur cleaning a tear from my face, I stretch my arm and I put the envelope over one of the tables, someone opens the door, "Janie…" mom says from the door.

"I was about to turn off the lights" I say and she forces a smile.

"Are you okay?" she enters closing the door and sitting down next to me in my bed, "how they are?" she says and I raise my shoulders, "may I?" she says and I give her the letter, she reads it and I wait for her to finish. "They are coming, that's a very good new!" she says excited for me and I force a smile, "aren't you excited?" she says and I shake my head "why not?"

"I don't want them to come" I say and she looks at me confused.

"Why? We would love to meet them and we will let you hang out with them" she says, I take a pillow and I put it over my face covering it.

"I don't want to see them" I say and a tear gets out from my eyes, she takes the pillow from my face and I sigh.

"Why?" she says cleaning my tear.

"Because I don't love them" she gets surprised and I clean other tear.

"But they love you, and they need to see you, they are missing you so much" she says and I shake my head.

"They don't, they are liars, they just got me to forget something about the past, mom just had me to forget her sister, and then, they just used me to get money" I say crying, she sits me down and hugs me.

"No, that's not real, they love you so much," she says without leaving me "who told you all that?" I leave her and just look at her "Angie" I say and she sighs.

"My love, that Angie was just a bad person that wanted to destroy your family, and her only way to do it, was using you, she planned it all, and what you are doing now is what she wants, would you like her to win this?" she says passing her hand in my cheek, I nod; "hey, I know how are you feeling, its normal you feel that way, you are thinking that they send you here because they don't care about you, but-"

"It's real, they don't care" I interrupt here and she shakes her head this time.

"No, they care about you, they sent you here, because the Capitol told it was the best for you, so you can't get hurt anymore" she says.

"Don't let them come," I say like a little child and she sighs.

"I can't do it, they have one visit per year" she says "and we can't tell them no."

"Then, let them come and that day I will go to a friend's house" I say and she forces a smile passing her hand in my face.

"We will discuss that other day, now is time to sleep" she says and I lie down, she passes her hand in my head, till I fall sleep.

**CHAPTER 43**

The day in school passes slow and bored as usual, I can't stop thinking about the letter I received yesterday, why they are liars, what they earn with it?

The final bell rings and my friend approaches to my locker "ready?" she says and I nod with a smile, I take my backpack with everything I will need and we leave the school talking about what we will do today.

We stop out of her big house; it's beautiful, so beautiful. Her family must be important here, they seem to have so much money.

A man with brunette skin as her opens the door, he must be her father, but they don't look alike. The house is more beautiful inside, it's full of shinning objects everything looks new, all.

"Stay here" Sasha says leaving me in the couch of the living room and I obey, she enters to another room and after a few minutes she gets out.

"Take her to our special room" she says to the man and he nods.

"Let's go" he says taking me from my after arm and pulling me through a hallway, at the end is a door marked with the letters SR, he opens it and he leaves me inside closing the door behind him when he gets out.

The room is almost empty; it just has a wood chair and a tall metal table. It's lighted by a little window at the top of the right wall.

I sit down in the chair and I wait for them for a long time, till finally the man that brought me here and another one similar, but thinner enter to the room, but my friend isn't with them.

I stand up and the thinner one, who I think it's Sasha's dad walks toward me, the other one just stands in the door. He bends down in front of me to reach me and I look at him, he has the same green eyes as Sasha. He looks at me serious and I get serious too, _what does he wants?_

"Can I go with Sasha now?" I ask and he don't answers, he stretches his arm and tries to take my chin; I give a step back not letting him do it.

"No dear, she's not your friend, she just made me the big favor of bring you here… and you will bring me a _lot_ of money" he says emphasizing in the word lot, _this can't be happening, not again_, my parents don't have money, they won't get me out of here; my eyes get full of tears and he shows me a half fake smile pulling me in front of him.

He looks at me moving my face from one size to the other and I don't put any effort of not letting him, there's no other choice.

The bell of the house rings and he looks at the other man that came with him "brought them here" he orders to him and the man gets out of the room.

Sasha's father returns to look at me again and I look into his eyes "I don't want you to talk, did you understand? Unless I told you to do it," he says and I nod with my head, the tall black man opens the door and enters to the room with other two white men, one young with brown hair and the other an old man with white hair. I gulp.

"Sera, Dr. Faw, I am glad to see you again" he says standing up and greeting them offering his hand, they shake them.

"I hope you got something good this time" the young one says; Sera, I think.

"Well, it's the Mockingjay's daughter" he says showing him the way to me with his hand, Sera walks toward me and bends down to reach me, "yeah, she's like Katniss, except for the eyes" the old one says.

"How do you see her?" Sasha's father says anxious.

"I don't know, she's too little, and she won't be too tall for what it seems" Sera says pressing my cheeks with his fingers to make me open my mouth, he raises my lips and looks at my tooth "she still having baby tooth", he says and leaves me, standing up again, "what could you do?" Sera ask to the doctor and he looks at me.

"About the baby tooth, I could accelerate the process, taking them out one by one, and her size, I can make the stretching process or by injections, maybe when she turns fifteen she will seem like seventeen, but the injections take more time" the old man says and I shiver.

"How's that thing of the tooth?" Sera asks again.

"Just pulling each of them out," he replies "but they all will grow at the same time".

"It will hurt her?" Sera says.

"Maybe" the Dr. Faw says and Sera looks at me again, "she will probably cry a lot because, she's just a girl but I could work that way, there's no problem" I shiver.

"It will take a lot of time?" Sera says and the doctor shakes his head.

"Just one day if she don't make it more difficult" he says looking at me.

"When could you do it?" Sera says.

"For yesterday" he says.

"Good" Sera replies, "and the growing fast method? remember I only have ten more years to do it".

"The stretching mode isn't too long, but she can get hurt, or the other way that is by a substance, both of them are easy, you tell me and I can I do it the way you want".

"Both of them are good" Sera says and then he looks at the other man, "How much Valentine?".

"You know I let you do the first offer" Valentine says.

"Twenty" Sera says and Valentine thinks of it.

"Its few Sera, I was thinking in forty" Valentine says and Sera look at me thinking.

"Forty-seven million dollars, but she will stay here till she gets fifteen, then I will take her with me" Sera say and Valentine nods amazed.

"Sure, it's yours" he says and Sera smiles taking out a little bag and giving it to him, he opens it and takes bunches of dollars out of it counting them, "Doctor, did you brought the necessary things?" he says and the doctor nods.

"They are out, I will bring them so we can start right now" he says getting out of the room.

**CHAPTER 44**

Sera walks toward me and bends down again reaching me "What's your name?" he says touching my hair.

"Ja-Janie" I say with a shivering voice.

"Aw, are you scared?" he says laughing at me and I just look at him. The doctor enters again with a big black suitcase and I gulp "here it is" he says raising an eyebrow while looking at me, "let's start" he puts the suitcase over the chair and he takes another one from inside putting it in the floor.

Then he opens the original suitcase and somehow he expands it over the big table like if it was a mat and then he looks at me.

Sera takes me from my arms and sits me down over the suitcase that is extended on the table like a mat; its solid like a rock, but that's nothing comparing with what he will do.

The old man makes me lie down putting me completely straight, "make me a favor Sera, grab her legs and don't let her move them, he says and Sera does it, holding my toes strong.

I stay without moving me, the man takes me from my after arm and he puts it straight next to my head and then he pulls from my wrists stretching my right arm it hurts but a little bit, I groan and he pulls one more time what causes my eyes get full of tears, it hurts, too much.

He looks at me serious and ties my wrist to the suitcase with a belt it has and making my arm start getting a lot of pain.

He does the same thing with my other arm, and then I am tied with both. He walks to my legs and he pulls my right one making me leave a little scream of pain, he pulls it a little bit more and ties it too.

The pain on my arms increases and it feels worst when we pulls my left leg, what makes my wrists get hurt with the belts.

The feel of pain begins to pass through all my body and feels horrible, I leave out a little cry and the doctor looks back at me "We will finish quickly if you cooperate" he says cleaning a tear that gets out of my eye, he puts on a blue plastic gloves and he takes out a metal tweezers, he opens my mouth with his hands and touches each of my teeth, then he stops and grabs the tweezers, with them he grabs my front tooth and begins to pull it.

I close my hands strong to keep the cry but seem impossible, this hurts too much that makes me begin to cry. He pushes my cheeks with the other hand and this time he pulls the teeth out of my mouth making me cry loudly.

It hurts too much and the injury is bleeding, but it stop when he puts it a strange medicine that tastes horrible "here it is" the doctor says giving my teeth to Sera and I keep crying, the doctor turns back at me and takes my after arm, he pulls it down making the belt hurt my skin and making me pull my legs up hurting me and making me cry, "stop!" I cry.

"I won't if you don't stop crying" he says and I get quiet, he leaves me, "good girl" he says giving me little slaps in my cheek.

He opens my mouth again and takes the tweezers "doctor, that's enough, I can wait for them to fall down alone" Sera interrupts before he start pulling and looks at him.

"Why? This takes less time" the Doctor replies.

"Yes, but you are hurting her so much" Sera say making the doctor sigh.

"She can with it; it will be just for a few hours."

"Stop with it I told you!" Sera order him and he leaves the tweezers on the table, "do whatever you need with her height and then put the bracelets so we can get out of here".

The doctor nods taking a large syringe full with a green liquid and approaches it to me, he raises my head and injects it in my neck, I groan and he takes it out when it's empty.

He unties my hands and legs, making my body relax again and he takes out of the other suitcase a measure tape. He walks toward me and begins to measure my arms and legs and then me, from my foot to my head, writing each measure.

He sits me down and puts me back to the floor, when I am on it I fall down and they don't stand me up again. He just folds the suitcase again.

I look at my wrists they are red and my right one has a little bit of blood in it. Sera bends down and takes my wrists putting them handcuffs and leaving them tight, he puts a pair of handcuffs in my toes too, then he takes me from my arms and sits me down next to a wall.

When they finish packing everything, Sasha's father's enters, "how are you going?" he says looking at me and then at them.

"Good, we are done", Sera says carrying the suitcase.

"Should I give her something special? Food or…?" Valentine says.

"No, you shouldn't gave her something to eat, the substance I gave her, will make her vomit if she eats, the only thing I need you to do is to put a little bit of this cream in the place where the teeth was everyday" the doctor says giving him a little plastic tube and he saves it on his pants pocket.

"Great," Valentine says.

"Yes, it's easy, just put that cream on her teeth and leave her alone here, I will be coming each week to inject her again and revise how that teeth is going" the doctor says looking at me and I shiver.

They laugh looking at me and I just look at the floor "we should leave now Mr. Sera'' the doctor says and Sera nods bending down taking my chin ''I will see you in seven years, when you grow up and not being a stupid little girl" he laughs and leaves me standing up.

They take everything and get out of the room, Valentine closes the door. My whole body hurts so much and I am hungry; judging for what they said I will never get out of this prison again.

I want to get out but I can't move, the handcuffs are heavy, too heavy.

A tear gets out of my eyes and silently I begin to cry; someone opens the door and Valentine enters again, he takes me from my chin strongly hurting me more, I grimace and he leaves out a little laugh of satisfaction "what, it hurts you?" he says without leaving me and the tears start coming out, he smiles "you did a great job insect" he says and leaves me making me cry.

"What are you doing?" a brunette woman says from the door and he turns to look at her.

"Oh, Lou, look at our new guest" he says and she enters walking toward us.

"Isn't too young for Sera?" she says confused and he smiles.

"He doesn't care about ages, and this girl costs a lot of money" he says, "she just made us more than rich!"

"How much?" she says.

"Just FOURTY-SEVEN MILLION DOLLARS!" he says excited and she smiles.

"For a stupid little girl?" she says "Sera is such a fool" she bends down and looks at me cautiously "seems she will be beautiful when she grow up" she moves my hair from one side to the other and then she opens my mouth hurting me again "Valentine, you already hurt her?"

"I didn't, and who cares, we have our money and that's what I care about, they can kill her if they want, I don't care what they are going to do with her" he says a little bit annoyed and his wife shuts up like if she is afraid.

"I don't think she deserves to go with Sera, she's just a girl and everybody loves her, do you think in what problem you will get if something happens to her?" she says, he holds her face on his hands.

"I have everything planned, and she's six, we can give her medicine or something that make her sleep and she won't feel anything, I promise won't exaggerate, this girl costs so much, she isn't just a normal girl like others, she would do what we order her right Mellark?" he says raising my chin and pushing me away.

His wife stands up worried and gets out of the room; he takes out a scissors and takes a little bit of my hair cutting it and holding it in his hand "I am going to give a little surprise to your adoptive parents, stay here" he says laughing at me standing up.

He walks out of the room and strikes the door behind him, leaving me alone.

**CHAPTER 45**

I stay the same way they left me, I can't move if they don't do it, and if they do I am sure they will hurt me some way.

What I don't know is why people always want me to earn something, they always want money in exchange and I can't say anything, these years have been the worst, starting from when mom told me, almost ordering me to leave District 12 with Ethan, I was six at that time and it was the worst decision.

They get away from me just to have money; they hurt me and almost killed me and who cares about me? I am part of vengeances about strange games; I am just an object that people can make money with and at the end when everything finishes… What they will do with me, kill me?

I wish they do it, right here, right now, I want them to kill me, I want them to finish with all of this and stop making me suffer with stupid plans.

But there's always something in my way that don't let me go, I am always in a hospital, full with strange people that enter to inject me and get out again, they don't do anything else; _I wish I wouldn't exist._

I am hungry and thirsty what's makes me feel bad; I am scared, a lot, they can do whatever they want with me and I can't do anything to stop them... anything.

Someone pushes the door strong making a big sound when it hits the wall, Valentine enters serious and a little bit mad, "why are you crying!" he says angry and with a horrible smell, I just look at him trying not to cry but instead I sob.

"Stop crying!" he shouts again making me cry but this time he hits me strong in my arm, I cry loudly and he stands up angrier, "I will give you a reason to cry" he says walking out of the room and I try to stop but I can't, he hurt me so much, he hits me in my arm strong and I wasn't able to stop him.

He enters quickly to the room with a plastic recipient, he looks at me angry and throws me a very cold water, drowning me and making me cough, "shut up" he says bending down and pulling me from my hair but I can't stop coughing, he pulls me more.

"Stop" I cry between coughs, "stop!" I shout when he pulls me more.

"That's enough Mellark!" he shouts standing me up and then pushing me strong to the wall and making me hit my head with it.

**KATNISS**

The phone rings and I wake up slowly, I open my eyes, it stills dark, it's early. The phone rings again, I stand up and I walk to it, _who's calling at this hour? _

"Hello?" I say with a sleepy voice.

"Katniss?!" a familiar voice replies urgently.

"Yes, who are you?" I say.

"It's Johanna, Katniss you need to come quickly, your daughter is not waking up" she says hurried what makes me wake up immediately.

"What? What happened with her?" I say worried.

"It's difficult, come as soon as you can, we need you both now!" she says and hangs up leaving me with all the questions in my mouth.

_What happened with Janie? Where they are? What is she talking about by saying she isn't waking up?_

"Peeta! Peeta wake up!" I say turning the lights on and putting me the first thing I found. He wakes up and sits down looking at me.

"What happened?" he says sleepy.

"It's Janie, I received a call from Johanna, and we need to go now!" I say panicked and he stands to change his clothes, "I will see you downstairs, hurry up!" I say and I run downstairs.

I walk around the living room desperate waiting for him till he arrives; I get out of the house.

I enter to the car and he starts driving fast to the train station; it's empty like the entire District, we are the only ones awake at this hour; the old man of the train arrives with us "where I am taking you?" he says.

"We need to arrive to District 7 as soon as it is possible" Peeta says this time and the man nods telling us to get into the train, we obey and just when we enter the train begins to move, I sit down in the wagon of the living room, between Peeta's arms like a little scared girl, "Everything will be okay" he says again and again "don't worry" he repeats giving me a kiss, that somehow calming me down again.

**CHAPTER 46**

I wake up with the sun light touching and burning my skin, between Peeta's arms, he is sleeping too. The train isn't moving now, what tells me we arrived, I stand up and effectively we are in the train station of District 7, the sun is rising, by this time it must be almost nine o'clock, the trip from 12 to 7 isn't too large.

I move Peeta's arm to wake him up till he does it and immediately stands up, he takes me from my hand and we get out of the train; District 7 is completely strange to me, my last visit was eight years ago, before Janie was born and we came to visit Johanna's newborn daughter.

We walk through the streets asking strangers for the principal hospital of the district and being guided by their signs; till finally we arrive.

The place is full of people with cameras till the stairs that are out of the hospital and finishing in front of a desk where an old nurse is.

We walk through all the groups of people shouting different question for us to reply, _what would you do about this? Is there anything they can do to save the girl's life? What are you doing here, wasn't Paylor clear about your visits? _

Each person has their own question some of them being un- polite people screaming and wanting us to reply; I stay quiet, such as Peeta without answering any of the questions, just wanting to see my daughter one more time.

We arrive to the desk of the old woman and we stand in front of her, "no visits admitted now" she says mad before we can say something.

"You don't understand we are-"

"It's okay, let them enter, they are the biological parents" a peacekeeper says and the nurse make us a sign to get into the corridor, we follow the peacekeeper in silence walking through different large corridors.

He stop in a little living room where Paylor is and about five more people I don't know, including a doctor with brunette skin, "they are here" the doctor says walking toward us, "Hello, my name is Steven, is such a pleasure to know you" we nod in reply, _I don't care who you are, just let me see my daughter._

"Where's my daughter?" I ask him worried.

"The doctors are revising her, fortunately a few minutes ago we finally wake her up, what is a good new" he says and I sigh with a little bit of relief, "but she isn't good at all, she's shocked and nervous, we think it's because she was unconscious but I hope she can come back again in a few hours" he says and a couple of nurses get out of a room talking normally.

"I think you can enter now, come with me" he says guiding us to the room where the nurses came out a minute ago, it's marked with a sequence of numbers; 4237.

He opens the door a little bit and talks with other doctor that is inside, "you can come in now" he says opening the door completely and we nod entering to the room.

The first thing I see is her, in the common hospital bed connected to different machines measuring her heart frequency.

I never thought my first visit to her will be here and this way, but I am finally standing in front of her and that is what I care about that she's alive.

A serious woman takes her from her arms and sits her down resting her back in a bunch of pillows but moving her like if she was just an object, when she's done she leaves the room in silence.

I look at my little girl with her blue eyes open looking at nothing, just being shock and lost in her thoughts.

"How is she?" Peeta asks the doctor and he looks at us.

"She's weak, she's very fragile at this moment, and as you can see she's shock" he says, "she refuses to talk, we are pretty sure she can listen, but by the moment she's afraid of everyone; what happened is that someone hits her head and left her unconscious, by the moment they brought her here her clothes were wet and she was cold, then by doing an analysis we found many substances in her blood but specially one designed to make her grow up, she wasn't eating anything because they never gave her something to ate," he says and I gulp.

"She would be okay again?" I say and he raises his shoulders.

"Destiny will tell us, it will take time, the probability of dead is of 97%, she has suffered a lot" he says and my eyes get full of tears, _this isn't happening, not again._

"Is there any way to change that?" Peeta says.

"We will do everything we can to make her stay alive" he says and we nod, "I will leave you alone for a moment, if something happens let me know, oh, and don't let her sleep, there's a bag of candies in that table, it lasts by putting one in her mouth I am sure she won't swallow it; and please don't move her" he says and leaves before we say anything else.

Peeta sits down in a brown couch leaving a sigh and I walk toward Janie, pulling a wood chair to sit down next to her bed; I look at her, she still serious, unexpressive, _just shocked._

"Hey" I say taking gentile her little hand in mine, "I know you are there, aren't you, beautiful?" I say softly, while passing my fingers slowly in her arm like I always did when she was just a baby, "we came to see you as I promised, I waited for your letter and I never got it" I say and she stays the same way; Peeta just looking at my fail intend of making her speak.

"I gave your letter to Angie; did you remember what it said?" I say "she liked it, she felt sorry for what she did to you" I lie to her, "Janie, I know you are there baby, you won't talk to me?" I say and she does something that surprises me, she rolls her eyes to see me, what gives me a little bit of hope.

I smile, and she just looks at me like telling me to continue, "I am mommy do you remember me?" I say and she looks at me serious, "I have been missing you so much."

"Maybe she wants you to sing as I do" Peeta says and I glance at him.

I look back at her and I force a smile to start singing.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow;

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,

Lay down your head, and close your eyes;

And when they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm;

And here the daisies guard you from every harm;

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them through,

Here is the place where I love you.

When I finish the song a tear comes out of her eyes, I clean it carefully forcing a smile at her, she's reacting now, that should be a good new, "you know I won't hurt you baby," I say, "talk with me, I promise you I won't ask anything like the others, what I care about is that you are awake now, and nothing else" I say and she stares at me.

"Why are you here?" she says serious looking at me, I look at Peeta who stands up immediately when he hears her.

"We came to see you as we promised" I say.

"No, that's not true" she says and we nod, "you came because they told you that I will die" she says and I look at Peeta.

"Did you, did hear that?" he says to her and she just looks at him.

"Yes," she says, "I know a lot of things".

Is she talking seriously, or she's just joking? "Like what?" I say with a smile and she looks at me serious making my smile disappears at the moment.

"I am not playing" she says sounding older "you just got me to forget the past and to start again" I open my mouth to talk but she does it before I can say something else, "then you pretended to give me a real love, but all of it was fake, everything you do is the same... I wish I can be fake too, but I am not".

"Janie..."

"No" she says interrupting Peeta, "I am just something people use to do things, you used me to forget others, and other people just use me as an object to get money; just saying I am your daughter, part of something I don't even know, even having other family always is the same thing, I listen people saying 'she's valuable' or 'we can earn a lot of money' and always because of the same reason, of being your stupid daughter" she says crying.

"Janie we love you so much, that's why you are alive, you are a very important part of our lives, and what you are saying isn't true" I say passing my hand on her head but she moves it away with her little hand.

"If you loved me, why did you let me go with Ethan? I am not dumb, you did it for money, do you know how does it feels to know your parents practically sold you?" she says and I don't reply, _she's telling us how she feels, and it isn't making me feel well, _"It hurts right? Well, I have feelings too," she cries.

She moves her hand out of mine and she cleans the tears of her eyes; the same unexpressive nurse enters to the room and I clean the tears that are getting out of my eyes.

She walks to the table where the candies are and she prepares a needle when it's done she takes Janie's after arm and injects her, "what's that?" I say.

The nurse rolls her eyes to me, "her food" she says taking the syringe out.

"Isn't much easier to make her eat?" I say.

"She doesn't want to, it's our way to oblige her to eat something, when she wants she will say it," she says and gets out of the room.

Janie sighs and I look at her arm where the nurse injected her, she has a purple spot, they have been injecting her so much then.

Someone opens the door and the doctor enters, "how's my little patient" he says closing the door behind him; I force a smile to him and he walks toward Janie.

He checks the machines while he writes in a format, "everything seems to be going alright" he says talking to Janie and she just looks at him as before "do you want a candy beautiful?" he says walking to the table where they are.

He takes one of the bag, they seem to be like the sugar flowers Peeta used to put at the top of the cakes in the bakery. He walks toward her and he shows her the candy, "I will give it to you if you ask for it" he says and smiles at her kindly, "let me hear you" he says.

"May I eat the candy?" she says with a sweet voice making me smile, _that's my daughter._

"Let me think about it" he says and she smiles "what?" he says laughing with her.

"You will give me the candy" she says laughing and he nods making her laugh, he offers her the candy and she eats it.

"You own me a candy" he says to her and she smiles nodding.

"I do!" she jokes making him laugh.

"Well I have to go, I will be back in a minute" he says now talking to us and we nod, then he leaves leaving us in a deep silence.

I don't know what to tell her to see her smile again like she did a minute ago, to hear that innocent laugh again.

"Did Harry and Haymitch visit you the other day?" I say trying to break the silence and she nods, "who else?"

"Annie and Devon" she says and then she gets quiet again.

"What did they told you?" Peeta says trying to help.

"I don't remember" she says and I sigh.

**CHAPTER 47**

I get out of the room looking for a place where I can eat and I found Paylor talking with two women and a man all of them not too old; I try to pass unexpected but unfortunately I get caught.

"Katniss!" one of the women calls me, I sigh and I walk toward them. I greet them and as usual Paylor is the one who talks first.

"These are Andrew and Marlene, the adoptive parents of Janie" she says presenting me, "and this is Willow" she says and I greet them all, "Did you already saw her?" I nod.

"Yeah, Peeta's in the room with her" I say "did you?"

"Yes just when she woke up" Andrew says and I force a smile.

"Are you too busy? We would like to talk with you" Paylor says.

"No, I was just… about to eat something" I say and they nod.

"Could we go with you?" she says and I nod.

They guide me to a little restaurant where I got a sandwich and a fruit salad, it's awful but it's all I got, so I eat it, "then, what happened?" I say.

"Well, two weeks ago I gave permission to Janie to go to her friend's house and to pass the night there, as we planned it we didn't saw her at night, but the next day either, we didn't knew anything about her, we began to worry and we begin to look for her, but there was nothing" Marlene says.

"I was in my house reading something, when I began to hear a girl crying a lot and painfully, from my neighbor's house, then I began to heard him shouting to the girl a lot, and at the same time I heard her shouting for him to stop, and as magic the screams and cries stopped at the moment; I got panicked and I ran to the window of my house where I saw my neighbor's family running through the train station but leaving their house open, immediately I get out of my house and I enter to the other one, from the principal door and going to a hallway with a room at the end, I entered to it and I saw the girl cold and wet, unconscious.

"In that moment I took her in my arms carefully and I ran here asking for help, then I talked to Marlene and Andrew" Willow says.

"She disappeared a week ago and Willow find her two days ago, she woke up two hours before you arrived" Paylor says, "we don't know what they were planning to do with her, but just when we bust them they will be in jail, we already identify them, what I would like to know is exactly what they did to her and what they were planning... but that's something that only she knows, what I need you to do is to get that information, so we can proceed."

"You are telling me you want me to oblige her to tell me everything she knows?" I say and they nod, "no thanks, I oblige her to do a lot of things and now she hates me, that's something I won't do, and she's tired of people wanting something of her, if it serves, she mention something about money."

I stand up and I go to the room where they have her, I meet the doctor on the hallway, "how did you made her talked and laughed easily?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I love children, actually I am a children's doctor, the best way to treat them is with games or jokes, that way you make them love you, is just thing of proving her you won't hurt her; I don't know if you noticed, that she sees everyone as people that want to make her something, you as her mom should see her in a lovely way, not in a worry one, you should demonstrate her you love her to get her hope back again" he says and I think of it for a minute.

"Yeah, but is hard to be happy when you know she will die" I say.

"You don't know, you were happy before and you will die someday," he says, "it's better to live happy knowing you will die than die sad knowing you won't be happy again" he says and leaves me.

**CHAPTER 48**

I open the door and I enter, they are watching the TV, Peeta in the couch and Janie in her bed; I smile and close the door behind me; "Go to eat something, I will take care of her" I say to Peeta and he obeys getting out of the room, "he must be starving" I say smiling at her and she just stares at the TV.

"What are you watching?" I say sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"A movie, but it is bored" she says grumbling and I giggle, "what?" she says now looking at me.

"You use to say that every time you see a movie with your dad since you were two, but usually you fall asleep in his arms, they are safe aren't them?" I say and she nods, "he used to do it with me since I was seventeen, every night when I got nightmares".

"Did you have nightmares?" she says and I nod "about what?"

"Many things, almost all of them were different, but there was one that constantly came into my mind, the one of someone taking my children away from me" I say and she looks at me.

"They started when I was born?"

"No... Long before, when I married your dad, he wanted to have a child but I told him no, many times" I say.

"Because of your nightmare?" she asks and I nod.

"Yes, but then somehow he convinced me and we got you, at first I was panicked and scared but then, when I first got you in my arms my fears disappeared almost completely" I say, "then you grew up and..."

"Your nightmare become real?" she says and I nod.

"Yes, it did and I am actually living in it" I say cleaning the tears from my eyes.

"Are you scared now?" she asks and I nod.

"I am scared of whatever will happen now, you don't know how I feel every time I see you in a hospital, and it feels worst if you know is your entire fault" I say and she forces a smile.

"I am scared too" she says, "I don't want to die, I want to stay, I want to stay with you and daddy" she cries, I stand up and I hug her how I can, trying not to move her so much.

"You will, you will get back to District 12 with us and we will be the same as usual, but you have to help yourself, you need to eat to get strong again so we can leave quickly this place, okay?" I say and I leave her.

She nods in reply with her eyes full of tears, "hey, I don't like to see you crying" I say cleaning her face, she nods again forcing a smile, "it's our promise then" I say giving her a kiss in her cheek and make her giggle.

"Mom" she says looking into my eyes and I raise my eyebrows, "why people call you Mockingjay? You aren't a bird" she asks and I get surprised by the question.

"It's a very large story," I tell her and she giggles showing me a smile.

"We have time," she says and I smile back at her, "please, I want to listen!"

The nurse opens the door and enters, serious as usual, she walks toward Janie in silence and she looks at the screen of the machines, then she walks at the table and serves a green liquid in a little glass recipient, "open your mouth" she says when she's next to Janie and she obeys, the nurse makes the liquid enter into her mouth and she swallows it grimacing.

"What is that for?" I ask and she looks annoyed at me.

"Medicine, we will start to make her eat solid food, this will prevent her to vomit," she says and then leaves.

"What's her problem?" I murmur and Janie laughs making me smile.

A cheff arrives with a little wood table with three different dishes to her and he puts it over Janie's legs, "enjoy it" he says and gets out of the room.

"Let's see what is it" I say uncovering the first dish; is a fruit salad like the one I ate, the other one is a salad mixing vegetables and chicken, and the last one is ice cream, "wow it seems delicious" I say so she can get hungry, "with what would you like to start?"

"The ice cream" she says in a giggle and I smile.

"That's your dessert" I tell her and she grimaces.

"I don't want to eat" she grumbles looking at me.

"But you have to" I say, "Come on, at least one, then you will listen the story, okay?" I say trying to convince her.

"Okay," she says disgusted.

**CHAPTER 49**

After an hour and a half she finish with the three dishes and the ice cream; she was hungry and no matter how bad the food tasted she ate it all.

"Do you want something else?" I say to her and she shakes her head in reply.

"I just want the story" she says smiling.

"Okay" I say with another smile, "do you remember the-"

I get interrupt when someone opens the door, it's Peeta. "Katniss, it's night now, and just one of us is able to stay here, do you want me to stay or you will?" he says and Janie looks at me suplicant.

"I will" I say, "but where will you go?"

"With Marlene and Andrew, I will pass the night there" he says entering to the room, I nod.

"You can sleep in my room if you want, it's beautiful!" Janie says and Peeta smiles, I smile too.

"Sure, I will use it, thanks sweetheart" he says giving her a kiss and making her giggle, "may I talk with you outside? It will be quickly" he says whispering to me and I nod standing up.

"I will come back in a minute" I say to her and she nods; I follow Peeta out of the room and he closes the door behind me, "what happened?"

"Tomorrow we should fight the custody of Janie, so she can get back home".

"How?" I say "someone should stay here."

"It won't be too large, I will make an agreement with Marlene and Andrew so they accept and allow her to get back with us" he says and I nod.

"Okay but convince them and don't promise information about what happened, Janie won't tell me anything and I am not going to ask her, did you understand?" I say and he nods, "great, I'll see you tomorrow" I open the door and I go to sit down again.

She looks at me and I force a smile, "you want to know what happened?" she asks me and I shake my head.

"No, I just care about you getting well" I reply.

"And them?" she says and I look at her, "they want me to tell you?"

"I won't obligue you to tell me and won't obey them this time, I don't want you to tell me anything" I say and she gulps.

"What if they ask me?"

"They won't, I promise" I say and she nods, "well let me tell you the story, do you remember the golden pin I gave to you?" she nod, "what was it of?"

"A Mockingjay" she says and I nod.

"Well that was a gift from the Mayor's daughter when I was young, her name was Madge Undersee" I say

"Why did she gave it to you?" she says.

"To wish me luck" I say, "Before I entered to… a competition".

"The Hunger Games?" I nod surprised.

"Have you ever listened something about them?" she nods in reply.

"But I don't know what they are" she says and I sigh.

"They were something very bad, back in the past there was a rebellion named The Dark Days, of thirteen districts against the Capitol, during it the Capitol won and District 13 dissapeared, as a reminder of it they created The Hunger Games, were each year a man and a woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen were reaped of every district as tributes. In total they were 24.

"The tributes were delivered to the Capitol where they were trained to fight with the other tributes in a public arena till only one remained" I say.

"They just fight one against the other?"

"Yeah but they fight to dead" I say and she opens her eyes surprised of my answer.

"And you got reaped?" she says and I nod.

"Your father too, so did, Annie, Devon's dad, Haymitch and Johanna" I say and she gets surprised and scared, "we all won, but then, a new rebellion was created, a rebellion that your father and me started".

"How?"

"We changed the rules of the games, one year we were the victors, both of us" I say and she nods, understanding, I think "the districts took me as their symbol of the rebellion and since the first time in the games I wore my pin, so they started calling me Mockingjay".

"Did you won the rebellion?" she asks and I nod.

"Fortunately, that's why the games are over and I got you" I say.

"You was scared of the Capitol taking me into the games?" I nod and she smiles, "but I am safe now, we have no games anymore" she says.

"Yes, but we had play much worse games" I say.

"Like this one?" I nod.

"We are in a game that I want us to win" I say and she nods forcing a smile, making me smile too.

**CHAPTER 50**

"Mom" Janie says and I close the book I am reading to look at her, "would you leave me?" she says and I shake my head.

"No, I won't leave you alone, I need you to be okay" I say.

"But you need to sleep, it's too late, and you are tired" she says with her blue eyes staring at me.

"It isn't important now, I just cared about you" I say and her eyes get full of tears, "what happens?"

"It's just that, I don't want to die" she says and I stand up walking toward her; I sit down in the hospital bed next to her and I clean the tears of her face.

"You won't, I promise, you just need to get better with the time, that's why we are here" I say sweetly.

"Then we will get back home? And you will teach me how to hunt in the woods?" she asks and I gulp with my eyes full of tears too, I don't like to see her this way, sad, worry, connected to machines that are keeping her here; she should be sleeping, in our house, happy and innocent to play tomorrow, like the other children back in the district.

Not in a hospital, with nurses entering every two hours to inject her, keeping her awake, afraid of whatever will happen tomorrow, or maybe in the next minute, I don't even know what will happen right now.

"Yeah," I force my voice, "just when we get back" she smiles and I bend to give her a kiss.

Someone opens the door and the doctor enters with the mad nurse,"how is my best and beautiful pacient?" he says walking to the machines.

"Good" she replies shy.

"I like to hear that, are you tired?" she nods and he looks at her analysing her, "I will let you sleep in a moment, but I need to see how tall you are, it's just a little moment okay? Then you will sleep, would you help me?" he says and she nods serious, "good, now I will stand you up carefully trying not to hurt you and you will stand up in the floor okay?" he says uncovering her, I see her little legs with purpple spots, they hurt her, a lot.

"Good, could you raise your leg?" he asks her and she tries to do it, but then she grimaces, "it hurts?" she nods and the nurse writes, her eyes get full of tears again and I grimace, "don't worry, it's normal, you will be okay" he takes her carefully from her afterarms and make her stand up in the floor without leaving her.

"Lou, grab her please" he says and the nurse grab her strong almost hurting her, the doctor takes out a meassuring tape and he measures her, "you have a perfect height, did you ate all your food?" he says and she nods looking at how he is meassuring her, "that's it," he says and the nurse takes her unexpresive and lie her not carefully back in the bed.

"She can sleep now, but if something wrongs happens tell me and I will come immediately okay?" he says to me and I nod, then he gets out with the nurse again.

**CHAPTER 51**

"You can sleep now," I say to her and she looks at me.

"You won't leave?" she repeats and I shake my head.

"I will stay awake all night long at the couch taking care of you, when you wake up I will be right there" I say passing my hand in her cheek and she nods, "now close your eyes."

She obeys me and falls asleep almost in the moment; I uncover her and I look at her little legs again, the purple spots seem horrible and painful, I can't describe how she's feeling in this moment, but I can judge it isn't good.

I stretch my hand and I touch carefully one of them with my fingers, I look back at her and she don't reacts, I leave her and I cover her again. I grab her little right arm and I see it, it's the same way as her legs, the thing that surprises me are her wrists, they are purple too, but also red, with little injuries in them.

The nurse enters again, "would you inject her again?" I ask and she nods.

"It's a serum, so she won't die while sleeping, or well at least to prevent that" she says preparing it.

"Do you think she will really die?" I ask and she raises her shoulders.

"I am not the doctor, but judging from my time in here, it's probably, she isn't strong enough to get over this that easy, as an old person would, she's very damaged and her blood is full of different kind of medicines and drugs, but her life is depending of them, if we stop giving them to her, we will just acelerate her dead, and make her feel a big pain… what is happening now is kind of difficult, by injecting her we contaminate her blood more, but stop it will kill her, it's thing of hope, everything its posible right?" she says and walks toward Janie with the syringe, then she injects her in the arm.

"What happened with her? Why she got those purple spots?" I ask.

"They are bruises, the people that did her this probably kicked her or just hit her a lot; actually we give her a massage with a cream to dissapear them, but it's painfull for her, since those things hurt by touching them, now imagine what she feels them we pressed while passing the cream over them", she says, "we already did it and she cried a lot, as I told you, she isn't that strong, after all she's just a girl."

"Yes she is, and I am her fool mother".

"No," she says, "this isn't your fault, remember everything passes for a reason, maybe she's here to give you a lesson about something".

"No, you don't understand, people want her because they take her as something 'valuable' just because she's my daughter, they see her as a way to get money" I say looking into her eyes, "and she knows it already".

"Don't you think the people that did her this wanted that? Or maybe they still want to?"

"No, they might wanted to get a vengeance from me, by using her, this isn't the first time" I reply, "about money, they began offering for her since she was one year old and to us, in person".

"That must be terrible, and even with all that, the Capitol took her away from you?" I nod, "then she must be feeling worse, like if her life is no-sense."

"Yeah, but she's incredible and sweet, she wasn't able to understand before, but now she does" I say and she nods serious.

"I understand, well I will leave so you can rest, if something its wrong tell the doctor" she says and I nod; she takes everything she brought and then leaves.

I walk back to the couch and stretch my legs over it, laying down; the couch is soft but uncomfortable, but at least you can rest in it.

I look back at Janie, she's sleeping deeply and with no problem, she looks like a little angel, that came to make me happy, or maybe as the nurse told me, to give me a lesson.

**CHAPTER 52**

The noise of the machines is the one that keep me awake, her heart frequence is alright, made by three little lines and one big, and a _beep_ every large line, it's kind of relaxing if you count it, like listening every beat of your heart.

_Twenty-one... twenty two...twenty three... _each with the same time and the same lines in the machine, relaxing but at the same time stressing when you want silence.

But I don't want it to stop, I want to hear that _beep_ that tells me she's alive, every four lines that tell me its normal and constant, things that even if I am sleeping I want to keep listening.

"Stop!" I hear someone shouting far away, "stop!" a voice shouts now near, _stop, _its more than a scream, is a crie, is a cry of desperation; I open my eyes and I see her crying like crazy and screaming while crying, I stand up and I walk toward her; she's sleeping, it might be a nightmare or a memory that is in her dreams.

"Sh, _sh"_ I say cleaning the tears from her face, "stop crying, you are okay, it's just a dream" I say but she keeps crying, I take her from her arms and I sit her up as carefully as I can, she opens her eyes quickly and she shivers crying moving her hands desperate to make me stop touching her, so I leave her.

"Calm down baby, I am mom," I say sweetly and trying to clean the tears from her face, making her closes her eyes.

"No!" she cries.

"Janie, I am here baby, open your eyes, I won't hurt you" I say and she opens them slowly, I force a smile to her when she sees me and she sobs.

"Mommy" she says getting calm, I sigh and I sit down next to her, I pass my hand in her back carefully and I hug her with one arm and cleaning her tears.

"You are okay, I am here" I say calming her down again, she looks into my eyes with her eyes full of tears and I smile, "it was just a bad dream" I say and she forces a smile worried, "would you like to talk about it?"I say passing my hand in her hair and she nods.

"A man was hitting me" she says between sobs.

"Did you know that man?" she stares at me and gulps, "you can tell me, remember I won't say anything to anyone," she sighs and then she nods, "who was him?"

"A brunette man, that hurt me," she says.

"Why he did that?"

"I don't know, he was bad, you won't tell anything?" she says and I shake my head.

"It's my promise" I say touching her cheek.

"He was the father of a friend I did here, I was in her house and another man took me to a room where they sold me to a young man and a doctor, there they hurt me, and someway I finished here" she says.

"And he was in your dreams?" she nods.

"He was kicking me... in my legs" she says.

"He used to kick you a lot?" I say and she nods.

"He hurt me in many ways, and he did it more when I cried because of the pain" she says and I try to picture the moment, with such horrible images coming through my mind and making me shiver.

"And the other man and the doctor, stayed there too?"

"No, I heard they were going to came back for me in 8 years or more, when I turn fifteen," she says, "the doctor was the one that inyected me, something that was supposed to make me taller, and the brunnete man, almost every night was drunk, I think that's why he did all that to me" she says and I think of it for a minute, _sometimes he was drunk._

"Maybe, he did" I say, "did you tried to stop them?" she shakes her head.

"They are too strong and I am afraid of them, what if they come to get me back? What if they want to kill me?" she asks.

"They won't, I will protect you, no one strange would even be able to see you, okay?" she nods forcing a smile and I hug her again, "I love you you know?"

"Yes, today, tomorrow and forever" she says making me show her a very big smile.

**CHAPTER 53**

I wake up next to Janie with her head over my arm, _when did we fell asleep?_ My body hurts, I slept good but all my body is crucked, but I can't move, I don't want to wake her up, she's calm and she feels safe this way.

I look at the clock that is next to the bed, I read eleven o'clock, Peeta must be at the Justice Building right now, I hope the agreement benefit us, I want to get her back home with me and watch her grow up again.

The door gets open and the doctor enters, "good morning" he says walking toward us and I nod a greeting, "how did you passed the night?"

"Good" I say "She slept almost all night, she got just one nightmare" I conclude and he nods.

"Yeah, it seems like it, her heart frequence is alright, and the temperature of her body is normal" he says touching her face, "it seems she is geting better... I will send the nurse to give her the medicine and then I will send her food, excuse me" he says and then he leaves.

I stay the same way with her over my arm and with my other hand I touch her cheek carefully and sweetly, she's blushed because of the hot of the room but she isn't sweating.

"Janie" I whisper sweet and she stays the same way, "it's time to wake up baby" she groans and I force a smile when she opens her beautiful eyes, "how are you?"

"Good" she says sleepy, "did you stay here all night?" I nod and she smiles, "awake?"

"I slept a little bit, you slept like a baby all night long" I say and she giggles making me smile again.

The nurse enters in silence and starts preparing the syringe, I smile to Janie and she just looks at me quiet, the nurse walks toward us with two syringes, she takes her little arm and inyects it.

She uncovers her and she inyects the other in her right leg making her groan, "that's it" I say to her and she don't replies back, another man enters to the room with her food and I stand up carefully from the bed so she can eat, "Mrs Everdeen, your husband is waiting for you outside" the nurse says and I nod.

"I will be back in a minute" I say and I get quickly out of the room, I look for Peeta and I find him alone in the waiting room, he stands up and I greet him with a kiss, "what happened? What did they said?" I ask the fast as I can.

"We got her back, but it won't be the same again," he says and I look at him confused, "they want to prevent something bad, Janie won't be happy with this but they said it's the best for her and I am with them."

"What?" I say.

"She will leave with us to District 12, but she won't be able to get out of the house, not without me or you, she will be homeschooled, and a nurse will always be with her and just family will be able to see her or talk with her, I mean, people we really know, and the adoptive parents too, it's difficult to explain" he says.

"They anticipated any kind of reactions she will have, they told me she will get desperate of being in the house, she will cry to let us leave her get out and sometimes she will get mad but we have to make her see is for her best" he says and I nod.

"And when could we leave?" I say.

"When she gets better, is our decision" he says and I sigh, "everything is clear now, the papers that certified they adopted her are now cancelled and she's ours again" I smile and he hugs me "I told you, everything was going to be over."

_It's true but we are starting other, _I think and he leaves me; we go back to Janie's hospital room and wait for her to finish eating everything they gave her; it seems disgusting, but for now is everything she will eat.

A man appears and takes the dirt dishes out, "how was your food?" Peeta asks her.

"Good," she says.

"Baby we have you a good new," I say taking her little hand and she looks at me to continue, "your dad went this morning to talk with Paylor, who's here, and she allowed us to take you home with us, everything its clear with your other parents," I try to sound excited but instead by voice is like worried.

"We can't stay here? In the District?" she says and I shake my head.

"We need to take you back home where you will be safe, and where the people that hurt you can't find you again," I say and she gulps, "and your other parents would be able to go and see you as many times as they want, we don't have a problem with it, we just want you to be with us, safe and healthy again."

"They won't find me there? The... others?" she says and I shake my head, "when we will leave?"

"As soon as possible, just when the doctor allow us to do it" Peeta says this time and she smiles looking at me I missed that smile, her true one, the one that she showed us every day since she was a little baby.

**CHAPTER 54**

The doctor enters to the room and revises her heart beat and he takes her blood pressure, _everything seems to be going alright_, I think.

"Katniss, Peeta; Paylor would like to talk with you outside, could you please get out just a little bit?" he says closing the briefcase where he has everything saved, we nod and he guide us out of the room, when we are outside he closes door behind us and Paylor reaches with us.

"Hello'' she says and and we nod a greeting, "this won't take too much, I have been talking with Dr. Steven, your daughter it's getting better what is a good new, but what is not a very good new is that I haven't listen anything that I could use to find the people that did this, Katniss" she says now talking to me and I gulp.

"I told you she wasn't going to talk" I say and Peeta looks at me like giving me an advice.

"Yeah, but the thing here is that it isn't decision of her if she wants to talk or not, it's an order and if you don't do it we will" she says and I look at the floor, "let me put it this way, you have to tell me everything you know, that I am sure you know in five seconds or I will do it my way" she says and start counting, I look at her eyes, she's determinated, but I am not,_ I did a promise and I won't break it._

"_...five_" I listen her finishing.

"Katniss..." says Peeta.

"I told you I don't know anything," I lie to them and Peeta looks at me the same way he did five minutes ago, like warning me.

"Okay, then we will force her directly, could we please proceed?" she says talking now to the doctor and he nods, but now looking at us.

Two men grab Peeta and me from behind and they push us to walk through a corridor, I start getting panic, what are they going to do with her that they don't want us to see, _where are we going?_

I turn around and I face them both, "what are they going to do with her?!" I say almost shouting and Peeta whispers my name trying to calm me down.

They take my wrists and pull me to walk, but they do it strong making me grimace, "hey, leave her, she will walk" Peeta says to them looking at me and they leave me, I will have to obey if I don't want more problems.

They stop out of a room marked with letters MD, they open the door and pull us inside; the room is soft in its way like having pillows in the floor and all the walls, including the door.

**JANIE**

The people that brought me here sit me down in a chair carefully and then they leave alone. Where I am? Why did they brought me here? Where's mommy? The questions start running through my mind and I look at my sides, here's only me and another chair infront of me; empty, a large mirror and a couch with a metal machine next to it.

The room door gets open and a man dress in white clothes, _a doctor_, I think, enters to the room, he's kind of old, or he seems like. He wears glases and his hair is black with some parts white.

"Hello" he says and I just look at him; he sits down and presses a botton he has on his pen and writes in a carpet he brought with him, "I will make an agreement with you, okay? If you tell me everything I ask you, I will let you go, do you agree?" he says and I don't reply.

"Why are you here in a hospital?" he asks and I keep quiet, he stares at me mad; I raise my shoulders, "we both know, you know the reason, what happened the last night before you came here?" he persuades me and I pass my hands in the dress they put me, they are sweating.

"I don't know" I say with tears in my eyes, he stands up and walks toward me, I shiver and he takes me by my arms, then he walks and stops infront of the mirror. He stands me up over the floor and bends down to reach me, I look at him and he moves my face back to the mirror.

"Look at you" he says and I see me, in a hospital dress, with my hair over my shoulders and thiner than they way I remembered me, "do you see this purple things?" he says touching my right leg and I shiver more, I remember how they did it to me, and I wasn't able to do anything but cry of pain, "who did them to you?" _there it is another person that just wants to get information._

I gulp and he looks at me in the mirror, "I just need to know their names, we will find them so they can't hurt you again this way" he says and I don't reply; S_era, Valentine and the doctor,_ I think.

He takes me again from the floor but this time he lies me down in the couch, I begin to shiver way too much, he presses a green button of the metal machine and it starts making a sound like a fan.

He takes four cables that come from it and pull them making them larger, the four of them end like circles, he presses one of it in my head and it gets pasted, it feels thick and he does the same thing with the other three and he presses another blue button, in the screen of the artefact start appearing sequences of lines, each of them different sizes and of different colors.

"Who did you this?" he repeats and the color and sequence of the lines change, being all of the same color, and after a group of two or more lines, appear a little hyphen, "perfect" he says distracting me from the lines, I look at him and I see him writing something again, when he finishes, he press the button again and the lines dissapeared, the takes the cables from my head and put them in the machine.

He takes me on his arms and we get out of the room, through a corridor, till we find my doctor with Paylor, "done?" she says to him and he nods, "what are them?"

"Valentine, Sera and a man… Faw" he says to her and I get surprised, _how does he know that? Did I told him someway? How?_

"Excellent" she says, I will send people to look for them and then we will figure out the full story" she says "leave the girl back in the room, they will leave in a minute" she says and then she walks through the corridor, the old man that is carrying me gives me to my doctor and then leaves; the doctor enters to my room and leaves me over the bed carefully, I just look at him and he gets out, leaving me alone again.

**CHAPTER 55**

**KATNISS**

Someone opens the door again and I look at the doctor, waiting for him to say something "you can get out now," he says and I stand up from the pillow's floor, I walk to the door and I get out of the strange room with Peeta behind me.

They guide us back to Janie's room through the corridor, when we arrive, he opens the door and I see her over the bed, with her back lay over the pillow, I force a smile to her and she just stares at nothing, like if she's sleeping awake.

I enter to the room and I turn around looking at the doctor, that is now in the door, just asking him with my look, _why?_

"We got the names now, she's a little better now, you can get her back home, just got her ready and you can leave" he says and then he leaves like if there's nothing else to explain.

"Hey" I say walking toward her, but she stays absent, "is everything okay?" I say and she finally looks at me.

"Did you told them?" she says mad, I don't know what she's talking about, I look at her confused, "the names."

"No, I didn't, they locked me in a room, and you never told me about it," I say and she stares at me think it for a minute, "did they hurt you?" she shrugs and I sigh, "you want to get back home?"

She nods without smiling, just trying to figure out how they got those names, such as me, "they won't find me?"

"No," I say, "they won't" _not again._

I stand up from the couch and I look out of the train window; far I can see the sign welcoming us to District 12, it's new, they might changed it when we were out; we start getting closer, till we pass it and the district begins, it's night, and judging by the moon position its later than seven o'clock, I close the window and I walk to the bed where Peeta is talking with Janie; from her face expression, I can say she's excited, and happy to be back.

The train stops moving and Janie's look, inmediately turns to see me, she gives me a mid worry-nervous look and I smile at her, "you'll be okay" I say without making any noise to her and she nods.

Peeta takes her in his arms and we walk to the Victor's Village, the nurse that came with us is just looking around the district, Janie is doing the same thing, it has been almost a year and a half since she left, and she never came back, until now.

We stop out of the house and I open the door quietly, my little Harry must be sleeping now, is late and tomorrow he has school.

"Welcome back home sweetheart" Peeta says to her and I close the door, someone is coming from upstairs, I can hear the footsteps coming down quickly, Delly.

When she see us she stops covering her mouth, it must be because of Janie, she's old and taller and in some way changed.

"Janie!" she says answering to my supositions and walking down the other steps.

"Make it calm Delly, she's not good at all" I tell her and she gets closer to her slowly.

"Hello Janie, still remembering me?" she says to her and Janie nods, "really? and what's my name?"

"Delly" she says making us smile, and more to Delly.

"Excuse me, where's the girl's room? I need to leave everything there" the nurse says to me from behind.

"Yeah, come with me" I say and I walk upstairs with her next to me, I guide her to Janie's room and I sigh when I see it... just as she left if when she left with my mother, "Is there anything else you need?" I say and she shakes her head, I sigh and I leave to another room to visit my little Harry, he's already sleeping, deeply, I think.

I bend to give him a kiss and then I leave, closing his door behind me. I go dowstairs again and I see them all talking and for the first time in a while, I see my girl happy again.

**PART IV**

**VENGEANCE**

**CHAPTER 56**

I wake up between Peeta's arms, _did I got a nightmare?_ I think and I stay this way a little bit thinking about it, but I remember nothing; I move his arms carefully trying not to wake him up and I stand up.

I walk out of the room and I go to Harry's room, he's changing his clothes to go to school, I just stare at him without saying a word, till he sees me and smile leaving what he's doing to run and hug me strong, "I missed you" he says without leaving me.

"I missed you too" I say "it was for me like forever" he nods with a smile and I smile back at him.

"Where's my sister? Can I see her? I am old now, I can't get sick" he says and I laugh.

"She will be happy to see you, but she's hurt, you have to be careful with her okay?" I say and he nods with a smile. I take his hand and I go to Janie's room, I leave him and I open the door slowly, she's awake, watching TV.

"How are you baby" I say and she raises her shoulders, serious.

"My legs hurt" she says and I look at the nurse.

"The morphlin effect is going away, I can't be giving her a lot of it, it will start damaging her from inside" she replies and I nod.

"Hey outside is someone wanting to see you" I say to Janie and she forces a smile, I walk to the door and I open it, Harry enters and walks toward Janie, she tries to sit down completely but ends in a groan, I walk quickly toward her and I lay her down again, "take it easy Janie" I say and she nods, without paying me attention.

Harry stands next to the bed and smiles, "I missed you Janie" he says and my eyes get full of tears by looking at this picture.

"I missed you too" she replies extending her hand carefully to grab his, "you are too old, you were just a baby when I left, I didn't told you goodbye that day."

"No, but you did when we see us time ago with Grandpa Haymitch" he says and she forces back a smile, "why you can't move?" she says and my eyes get wide open.

"Harry its getting late, you can talk with her when you come back from school okay?" I say and he nods bending down to give her a kiss on her cheek and then he leaves.

"When would I go to school?" she asks me, just when I enter again to her room and making me sigh.

"Look, we signed a paper that makes us agree of avoiding you to get out of the house, you can't get out if we are not present" I say siting down in her bed.

"I would never get out again?" she says and I gulp.

"I know you want to, like the other children, but its difficult with you, they can hurt you when they have the opportunity and you have to get better, we can't risk your life in such a stupid way" I say, "do you understand?" she nods serious and I force a smile.

"What about the forest... and the bakery?" she says "I need to help daddy with the cakes, and I want to practice with the bow with you" her eyes start getting full of tears and I shake unwitty my head, "you promised it!" she says in a cry.

"Janie, I am sorry" it's all I say and she sighs mad, as they predicted.

"It's like being kidnapped again" she grumbles, and in some way she makes me feel angry, so I better get out of the room.

_She's definately changing, and I understand why she's that way, she's desperate because of everything, but she has to understand why we do it, she has to know that what we do is for her and her safety but she's too young to get it right now._

I let me fall over the bed and I cover my eyes with my hands, _what would I do?_ Her conversation starts running through my mind, her deppresed look and her mad look, her words came to my mind too;_ it's like being kidnapped again._

Someone uncovers my face after a while, _its Peeta; _"what?" I say annoyed.

"What happened?" he says giving me a kiss.

"She's mad, because she want to get out" I say and he smiles.

"I told you she was going to react that way, its normal, she's passing through too much, its just thing of give her time to understand" he says.

"Yes, I know, but Peeta she's not that way, she changed" I say annoyed this time.

"_Time_" he repeats standing up, "I will go to the bakery, its time to rearrange everything, try to sleep, maybe it will help" he says and then he leaves closing the door.

_I admire his capacity of dealing with things but sometimes it's annoying_.

Thought, I follow his advice, and I fall asleep.

**CHAPTER 57**

I wake up and I enter to my batroom to give me a quick shower, I change my clothes and I go to take breakfast.

I hear Janie's laugh from the stairs and then I see her with Peeta in the kitchen, they are decorating a cake, of vainilla, I think because of the kitchen's smell, she's over the kitchen's table where the cake is, as he always put her to help him, but I think its more because of her legs than for her to reach it, she's tall enough to reach now.

I walk toward them and I see the cover of the cake,_ we love you mommy _is what it's wrote over the cake, "I thought you left" I say and they look at me surprised and scared.

"No, it can wait, I decided to pass a little bit of time with my daughter, right Janie?" he says and she nods, I smile at her and she does the same thing, its like magic, an hour ago she was mad with me and know she's like if it never occured.

I act like if I haven't see the cake and they continue with it, I prepare some tea and I drink it while watching the bored news.

"Did you already eat?" I say and they nod, not really paying attention at me, just at the cake's decoration, I sigh bored, "and how are your legs?" I say directly to Janie.

"Good, the pain it's almost gone... look" she says now looking at me, I walk to the table and see a beautiful cake, it's decorated with flowers and with a message saying WE LOVE YOU MOMMY, and just in one side a dandellion draw obviously by Peeta.

"It's beautiful!" I say and I hug them strong at the same time, till Janie groans and I am force to leave them, "thank you".

We eat half of it and the other half we leave it for dinner; it's delicious and more coming from both of them.

We talk for a little while and then Peeta leaves really to the bakery, I am the one that cleans up all the mess and when I finish I take Janie carefully in my arms to her room.

"Mommy" she says when I sit down next to her in her bed, I raise and eyebrow and she looks into my eyes, "is there always someone bad in a story?" she says.

"I think so" I say and she thinks of it.

"But sometimes they can be more, don't you think so?" she says and I just stare at her, she sighs, "I think we are in a story, you have yours and I have my own... how many bad people you have in yours?"

Her question makes me think of it, _one, two...maybe three?_ I think, "I don't know" I reply.

"I have two" she says a couple of seconds after me, "I forgave one of them, and the other is one thing, but I am not angry with it" she says looking at her hands, she's passing one over the other, nervous.

"What is it?" I say and she looks at me.

"My life" she says now looking at me and I get lost, "but I am not angry with it, it brings me bad things but it brings me good things too" I gulp, _that's true_ "I think you have more than one, for what I've listen".

I nod, "but I don't really think you know them" I say, "President Snow was one of them, Angie is other... _Gale_" I gulp.

"What did President Snow?" she says.

"He wanted to finish with me" I say.

"What does Angie did... to you?" she especifies.

"She wanted vengeance by using you" she sighs and then she asks her last question.

"And Gale?" my eyes get full of tears and a lump gets form in my throat.

"He… he killed my sister" I force my voice.

"They aren't bad" she says and I stare at her, this time really confused "President Snow, made you met my dad and you are with him now, Angie just hurt me, not you and it was because she's alone, and Gale, dad told me he was your best friend and when you left him because of the games he took care of your sister, what happened with her was an accident he didn't do it in purpose, if he was the one" she says.

I force a smile to her and she smiles back, "yeah you are right" I lie just to make her feel good and she smiles, "I will go for water, where's your nurse?" I say and she raises her shoulders.

"I think she went to the hospital".

"I won't take so long" she nods and I go downstairs; I walk to the kitchen and I fill a glass with some water, I drink some of it till a door strikes upstairs, making me stop.

I run upstairs and I found out that the door that is closed is hers, how did she close it if she hardly can stand up? I hurry up and I open the door, _this is bad_, there's no one here.

I look in the bathroom but she isn't there, and is missing a cover in her bed, I start to shiver, "Janie!" I shout but there's no answer back, "where are you sweetheart!" I shout panicked now almost in a cry, and once again there's no answer back.

I go to my room to see if someway she ended there, but she didn't, but unfortunately I find a letter over my bed and what is worse, not from the family.

**CHAPTER 58**

Hello Katniss:

I want to see you ALONE, I am sure that if you want to see your little girl alive one more day, we won't have trouble. As a friendly reminder, I just want to see you, not Peeta or someone related, this will only be between you, the girl and me, hurry up Katniss Everdeen, I don't want to hurt your daughter.

PS: I will see you in the house that is near the lake, deep in the forest, and remember _girl on fire_ ... just you.

-W

This isn't good they take her away again, this can't be real and this time it's not only her, its me too and only me. What does that '_W' _wants now? Who is him or her? Whoever "W" is has my daughter and I am force to go now.

I enter back in Janie's room and I see the nurse's briefcase, I open it and I find some syringes and a little glass with a tag PAIN KILLER (morphine);I grab a syringe and I fill it with some of the liquid and then I get out of the house.

I run with the syringe in my hand to the forest and when I reach it I get into the very deep part of it looking for the lake.

I can see the lake a little bit far from here now, with a not too old man next to it, I sigh and I walk - trying to hide my fear- toward him, when I am close enough I see there's not only one man, they are two, and they already see me.

I stop and they begin to walk toward me; I want to run, but I can't and I can't let them see I am not that brave.

"Katniss Everdeen" another man says coming from the house and the other two grab my arms from behind, too quickly that I am not able to stop them, I shiver from inside, this time I am scared, very scared.

I close my hand strong so they can't see the syringe and the third man smiles, "is such a pleasure to have you here" he says and opens my hand to take the syringe out, and he looks at me, "Such intelligent, you brought morphine as your weapon?" he says laughing at me and I just look at him mad.

"Where's Janie?" I ask and he laughs.

"She's sleeping, far from here, seems that walking causes her pain, I can predict for the way she was crying" he says and I gulp, "hopefully I have deal with her before" he walks toward me and he injects me the morphine in my neck so I start to hear just pieces of phrases he tells to the other men.

"Take... car...away" is what I listen and they start pulling me to walk till the morphine makes effect and I fall completely asleep.

**CHAPTER 59**

I wake up in a dark cold place over a wood floor full of dust and with a terrible smell coming from it. Where I am? I don't know.

My hands are tied with a rope, very tight, a light starts entering to the place where I am and then I can see all the room, then I see the man that injected me yesterday entering, I move how I can and I lay my back on a wall.

"Finally the effect finished" he says.

"Where we are?" I ask.

"I would be a fool if I believed in you, I am sure your husband went to look for you in the house near the lake, now we are in the limit of the woods, where no one will look for you or your girl" I gulp, he knows exactly what I was planning, "I hope you won't cause problems, your daughter is intelligent enough when she knows someone's life is in danger, the question is, do you know?"

"What you did to her" I say scared now, I am sure his words have a double meaning and none of them is good; he laughs.

"Nothing… for the moment" he replies, I look at him and I try to untie my hands but I only hurt my wrists.

"What you want, I would do anything you want" I say desperate.

"Of you nothing" he says, "I have a contact, maybe you know him, his name is Daniel… Mollet" _they again…_

"What-"

"He gave me an order that I would follow just as he told me" I shiver "I have to finish with the girl in exactly one week or before if I want, finishing with her will mean finishing with problems and seems that making you see will make you pay for everything too".

"Please not, finish with me, with my life, but let her live, it's not her fault, she's just a girl, I did everything not her!" I begin to cry.

"It's your fault for having that girl, you are such a fool, who the hell will have kids after finishing with many people's life, and your fault thought to sold her to a family with such power, and more doing it for that price" he says.

"I never sold her!" I shout between cries.

"Okay let's make it sound better, you changed her for one million dollars, and now her life will be over" he says taking me from my chin and then he leaves me.

He stands up and leaves the room, striking the door behind him, I let me fall in the floor and I begin to cry loudly, _Janie, my baby, my daughter and my only girl will be gone… gone forever._

**CHAPTER 60**

**JANIE**

I wake up because of another cough attack and I receive just loud knocks in the door and screams telling me to stop with the coughs, but I can't.

The door of the room gets open and Walter enters annoyed... like usual; "shut up" he says, "I need silence and I can't have it with your stupid coughs... what you want me to do, to stand you up so you could stop with it?" I shake my head and I try to stop from coughing, looking at him scared.

"I can't stop" I say between coughs, he takes me from my afterarms and he stands me up quickly and my legs begin to hurt amazingly, I try the most to stop the coughing but this time I groan of pain.

"Seems that pain makes you stop" he says moving me and another groan leaves my throat, he puts me back on the floor not too gentle, and looks at my legs, then he passes one of his hands in my right leg, pressing one of the bruises causing me more pain and a tear, he smiles "who was the one that did this, my dear Mrs. Mellark" he says without leaving me.

"Valentine" I say supplicant almost crying and he leaves me.

"Well, he made me a favor, I can use them now to keep you quiet" he says and grabs one of my arms with less bruises than the other, he observes it and I shiver.

"Darla!" he says loudly and then he looks at me; an old woman is the one that enters to the room, Darla, I think, she seems to be serious and not too happy, "Do you think you can solve me some doubts? She has some bruises..."

"Bring her out, I need to see them in the light" she says and gets out again, he grabs me from my arms and takes me out of the room, is clearer here, the sun light is in this side, I give a quick look to the windows, the only things I see out of here are trees, we are in the woods but not in a known part of it.

He sits me down in a tall chair infront of the old woman, her eyes are blue and her hair is white because of her age, but her look is annoyed and serious.

I just look at her, she grabs my right leg and looks at it as Walter did a minute ago and she passes her old hand over it, carefully, just touching my skin and then she does the same thing with the left leg. Then she takes my arms and does exactly the same thing and when she finishes she leaves me.

"How they are?" he says.

"Not good" she says "usually bruises aren't good and a lot of them can be dangerous".

"Which means?" she looks back at me and then at him.

"It will acelerate your job, its kind of better for you, that way you won't be involucrated with it" she says.

"It won't be in less than a week, I will have my chance" He says looking at me and the woman raises her shoulders.

"Your decision, not mine," she says and leaves to another room.

I hear he grumbles for a moment and then he takes me back to the room, he leaves me in the floor and then he leaves the room striking the door and leaving me in a complete dark room.

"...yes, but then you will want all the money!" Walter's screams wake me up.

"Walter think of it for a minute, don't you think is too cruel?" I hear the woman reply.

"I have deal with worse cases" he says, "This is not a special one, just because of the money"

"Money, it's all you care about? Would you think the same way if someone gives you more to make you kill your own daughter?!" she shouts.

"That's not my daughter, Daisy is safe at home with Clarisse, and she has nothing to do with this" he shouts too.

"She has seven years she is just two years older than your own daughter and you don't care about it, have you ever think how she is feeling?" she says, I think crying.

"When did you turn in her favor?" he's getting calm now.

"When I saw her suplicant and innocent eyes staring at me" she says, "you know, I am leaving, I don't want to be here anymore, not knowing what you will be able to do" I hear a strike and then footsteps coming, he opens the door and I shiver.

"She changes everything always" he grumbles and takes me out again; he sits me down in the same chair, but this time he ties my hands with a rope, strongly. I just look at him walking around annoyed.

"Sam, Owen" he says and two other men get out of the room, "I need the tracker jacker's poison and some morphine now!" he orders and one of them quickly takes a briefcase from the room that they came out, its late now, I can tell it from the darkness that's outside.

One of them, who seem younger than the other one takes two glasses out, one of them has a blue liquid, and the other one is like water, he takes another empty frask and he puts some of both liquids inside making a green substance, I don't know how.

He takes a syringe and fills half of it with the green liquid, then he gives it to Walter.

"Grab her strong Sam" he says to the man that prepared the subtance and he grabs me strong as Walter orders him while Walter walks toward me, I begin to shiver unwittly, this isn't good, I don't want him to inject me, I don't like it.

"No!" I say almost in a scream, but it didn't work, he takes my arm and she inyects me that thing in one of the bruises that are in my arm making me scream and cry loudly for the pain.

It hurts terrible, the same way I felt each time Angie injected me with that thing, "No!" I hear mom from inside the house, somewhere, "leave her!" she shouts again crying painfully.

My body starts getting sleep and it hurts so much, horrible, I try to get my arms out of the man's hands but I can't, I can't move.

"Lets see if that way you stop causing troubles" he says taking my chin and I just cry, then he just pushes my face leaving me, "Leave her in the room and cover her mouth, I don't want to hear another sound from that damn girl" he orders and the other man that isn't Sam takes me from the chair and to the room, he puts me in the floor not gently and covers my mouth with a rag, and then he leaves the room closing the door, without looking back at him.

I continue crying, the pain is insoportable, and I never did something to him, to no one though. He just did it and that's all.

**CHAPTER 61**

I wake up when they bring me my misery piece of food and they untie my hands to let me eat, it's the same thing as usual; a bunch of a very old cereal and a little bit of water, and that's all.

I have count the times they gave me food, this is the number seven since they brought me here and they only give me one time each day, so by this time I have been here for exactly one week.

I am exhausted and I am not too strong now, I haven't walk since a long time ago, I don't even remember how it is without pain, but I don't want to try, I just want them to take me out of here with mom... _nothing else_.

The door gets open and Sam, one of the men, enters to the room, I haven't finish with my cereal, I am not too hungry but he walks toward me to take the plate with him.

"You won't eat?" he says and I just look at him in silence, he takes the plate from the floor and sits down next to me, "here" he says taking one of the cereals and putting it infront of my mouth for me to eat it, "come on you need to eat something, open your mouth" he says and he remembers me of daddy, is the first time he treats me sweetly or at least thinks in me... and daddy? _How is him? Where he is?_

I open my mouth and he puts the cereal inside, I eat it and he smiles to me, "good, now here's another one" he says taking another one and puting it inside my mouth again.

"Samuel, what are you doing?" Walter says entering to the room not very happy, and Sam gets surprised, I shiver and he stands up.

"Sorry Sir" he replies "she didn't eat."

"And? I have told you not to be gentle she will leave today" Walter says.

"Sorry, I always wanted a little sister" Sam says and Walter esboces a half smile.

"You can buy her if you want" he says and I look at the floor, "How much you offer?"

"I have twenty millions" Sam replies and Walter laughs with a horrible laugh.

"Twenty, really?" he laughs, "they are giving me one hundred and a half, good luck the next time" he says and leaves with the cereal.

Sam looks at the floor and he bends down annoyed to tie my hands strong again, "I am sorry" I say and he sighs.

"Shut up" he says angry this time, he stands up and leaves the room.

I will leave today for a hundred and a half millions, they sold me again, and maybe they sold mom too, if not what is she doing here?

I fall asleep, I think or I lose the notion of time during the day till someone enters to the room and moves me to wake me up, I open my eyes and I see is one of the men, Owen.

He takes me from my arms and we go outside, he puts me in the same place as usual and I don't try to scape, there's no use left.

Walter gets out of another room with a bottle of water and a glass in the other hand, he smiles to me and I stay quiet, "it's time" he says and I can note a piece of excitement in his voice, "untie her hands, I want it to be difficult" he says and Owen smiles untying my hands, I can still moving them and my arms, what I don't know are my legs, I feel them heavy, for some reason.

" Sam!" Walter shouts and he comes out of a room, "would you left your stupidity apart?" Owen laughs and I just look at them, Sam nods, "good, you will grab the girl strongly, Owen I want you to control Katniss did you understand?" he says and they both nod, "Okay, lets finish with this, I want you quiet girl" he says walking to a room whose door is closed, and Sam takes me from my arms, walking behind him.

He opens the door of the room with a key and we enter behind him, I see mom, with her eyes closed, sit down with her back laying in one of the walls; pallid, with her lips purple, I don't know if its for the cold here or because she's dehidratated like me, but she seems sick, "Hello Katniss" Walter says turning on the lights of the room, she opens her eyes, then she gulps and looks at me with a worry look, "we brought you a present today, since you have been here for a _week_" he says.

"Please no" she says forcing her voice to get out, "leave her in peace" she says again hoarsely and Walter smiles to her.

He walks toward us and takes one scisors out of his pocket, he gives the glass to Owen and he looks at me, grabs a little bit of my hair and with the scisors he cut it, I gulp and he walks toward mom, "one last gift" he says bending down and giving her my hair.

A tear gets out of her eyes and he cleans it, "put her on the floor" he says to Sam and he obeys, without leaving me, I can feel his hands sweating in my arm, and mines are sweating too, what they will do to us?

Walter bends down next to me and Owen gives him the glass before leaving to grab mom strong as I can infer, "Hello beautiful" he says and I just look at him, "you want to get out of here?" he passes his cold hand in my cheek and I shiver, "I know you want, like your mom, but I won't let you" he says now touching with his index finger my lips and then cleaning a tear that gets out of my eyes because of the fear.

"Don't touch her!" mom says annoyed and then she groans because of pain I think.

Then, he touches my eyebrows and passes again his hand from my cheek to my neck, passing his finger in every line of it, "want me to continue Katniss?" he asks talking to my mom and she don't reply, so he laughs, "drink this" he says offering me the little glass and I don't take it, "well I will do it myself, grab her strong" he says and he presses my cheeks to make me open my mouth.

"Walter we can solve this in other way" mom says desperately but he puts the edge of the glass in my lips making the water enter my mouth but I keep it there, it tastes strange and horrible so much that I want to vomit, "don't drink it Janie!" mom shouts, "don't drink it" she cries this time.

Walter stares at me serious, "swallow it now" he orders me and hits me in my mouth not too strong but making me swallow the strange liquid, he smiles when I do it and he leaves me, like Sam too, I look at them and I shiver, _what was it?_

I hear mom crying and Owen leaves her too, "let's get out of here" Walter says and the three of them leave quickly, mom's cries get loudlier, "mommy, what happened?" I say and she looks at me surprised, she stands up as she cans and walks toward me, bending down again on the floor and taking me in her arms. I cry and she does it too.

"I-" I stop because of a strange feeling in me, "my hearts is beating lower" I say as I shiver.

She closes her eyes stringly and then she looks at me, I take a deep breath but my heart is dying, I can feel it, I can feel how it is stoping, "you are, you are okay" she says with her voice shivering too.

"I don't want to die" I cry and she cleans my tears, "I want to see Harry and daddy again, I- I want to tell them goodbye".

"You won't die, you won't" she says but I know she's lying, I know the truth and there's no turning back, I take another deep breath to help my heart but it doesn't helps it at all.

"Sing me again" I cry and she forces me a smile, I force her a smile too and I move to see her face again, I want to keep her face in my memory, I don't want to forget it… I see her as she sings trying to stop the cries.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

a bed of grass, a soft green pillow;

lay down your head, and close your eyes,

and when they open, the sun will rise.

I begin to hear her voice far away, like if she's talking in a metal tube, almost quiet, I don't know if it's her or me, I can't here anymore and I already forget the rest of that song, but still I see her forced smile and her face full of tears, I try to force one last smile and then I let me go in darkness.

**CHAPTER 62**

**KATNISS**

I don't feel her breathing anymore and she isn't crying now, I cry loudly, _she's gone, she's gone, she left me and I will never get her back again._

Her laugh, her smile, her words her innocent face have left, everything is gone, just her little body in my arms, the only thing left of her.

They finished with her, I have nothing now, she was my hope left, she was the one that made me feel strong and happy, and she isn't here anymore because of me.

"I am sorry" I cry hugging her body, "I am sorry Janie, I was the worst mother ever, I left you when you more needed me, I wasn't brave enough to stop them before they gave you that thing, and now you are gone" I cry.

_Dead, she's dead, she's dead beacuse of my fault, my fault it's my entire fault. Because everything I do is wrong, everytime I talk or do something, someone gets hurt, someone except me, everytime._

"I am sorry" I repeat again and again crying, "I am so sorry".

I clean the tears from my face and I take her from the floor back in my arms, I stand up how I can, I feel heavy and its hard for me to walk, and even worse with the weight of the body of my now _death daughter._

I get out of the room and I see a wood table with glasses with different substances over it, one of them; a substance similar to the water.

I remember Walter offering it to Janie, I shiver and I walk to it. I take the glass of the clear substance like the water, and I look back at my baby, _I can't live knowing they killed you because of my fault_, "If they killed you, they killed me" I say and I drink the strange substance that tastes even stranger.

I leave the glass back on the table and I get out of the strange house, but I just see darkness and hardly the trees. I sigh and I begin to walk, _I don't care if I die here, I want to do it, right now._

I give one more step and my feet gets wet and cold, its water, we are in the lake, we are a little bit more near the district.

I continue walking through the woods till I pass the fence, the whole district is empty, it's late, very late, the only thing I can see now are the flying insects of the night.

I enter to the Victor's Village and I hope no one sees me, I go to Peeta's house and I open the door that's always without key. I go upstairs and I enter to the biggest room that has a bed, I lay Janie over it and I look at her beautiful and serious face one last time, and I get out of the house again, devastated.

I stop out of my house's door and I sigh, this would be the worst part, I can't face this, but I will have to someday.

I open the door with the key and y hands shivering and I see Peeta over the couch, which wakes up when I close the door. "Katniss" he says and walks quickly toward me to kiss me, but I don't reply to his kiss, I start to feel bad and all the room begins to spin around me, "Katniss, Katniss" its all I listen far away till everything turns dark and I fall unconscious over the floor.

**CHAPTER 63**

"Mommy, mommy, wake up, its late" I hear Janie's voice and I open my eyes, I see her with a big smile on her face next to me, "good night" she jokes as usual and I hug her making her gigle.

"How are you sweetheart" I say giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I have something for you downstairs" she says with a smile and stands up from the bed, "I will wait for you there" she says and leaves the room.

I uncover me and I try to sit down but I can't something don't let me, I pull myself again but I am stock with something, "Janie!" I shout, but she doesn't come back, "Janie!" I scream again but I don't receive an answer.

Something moves my arm and I open my eyes.

The lights damage my eyes and I leave them half open. I see the shadow of a man next to me, its Peeta, he's grabing my hand strong. He smiles to me and I just look at him till I recover my full view, "Janie" is the first thing I say sitting down but I am connected to two machines by cables, I am in a hospital room, how I ended here, I don't know but I am not dead how I planned.

"Why I am not dead?" I say to Peeta and he looks at me confused.

"Because the odds are hopefully in my-"

"Don't complete that" I say sounding mean, "the odds have never been and aren't in our favor, we should be dead, I should be dead, I don't know how I still alive, I should be dead, not her!"

"Who?" he says and I gulp making my tears get full of tears, "Katniss who's dead?" he says worried now.

"Ja-Janie" I say and the tears start getting out of my eyes, his face turns sad too, "they killed her Peeta" I cry, "they killed her and she is not here anymore".

Tears get out of his eyes this time too, "tell me you are lying, Katniss please tell it to me" I just cry and I shake my head.

"It's over Peeta, she's... she's gone" he begins to cry too and I try to hug him but the stupid cables don't let me, I pull them and I groan because of the pain but then, I hug him strong, "I am sorry" I say "I am so sorry, its all my fault, all my fault" I say crying and he hugs me back.

He leaves me and cleans his tears like I did, and then he looks straight at me, "are you sure its real...they gave you something...maybe-"

"They didn't gave it to me, I drank the same substance they gave her to kill her, but I didn't die".

"It just makes you fell unconscious, maybe she's unconscious too" he says and I sigh.

"Peeta she's gone!" I cry desperately, "she's gone, why you can't understand it! She is gone and we can't do anything else to bring her back, she left Peeta, she's _gone_".

After a little while, we leave in silence to the village, but we enter to his house, I shiver, when I remember the last time I entered here.

I run upstairs with Peeta behind and I open the door of the room where she is; she's at the bed, just as I left her, without breathing.

I run toward her and I grab her little hand putting it on my cheek, it's too cold, like ice or snow, but being this way reminds me of cold nights, when her litte hands were always this way and we sat next to the chimney, just that this time, isn't a cold day.

**CHAPTER 64**

I clean a tear from my face with her little hand and I look at Peeta when he puts his hand on my shoulder, "did you see I am not crazy?" I say and he nods with tears in his eyes, I stand up and he sits down in the bed taking Janie's body in his arms, and he cries hugging her, I turn around so I won't cry too much again but, I get a lump in my throat.

"We should leave, we need to prepare the funeral" he says leaving Janie and standing up.

"Peeta we need to tell Harry" I say with my voice shaking.

"I will do everything, don't worry, I just want you to drink water and sleep, you are too tired" he says, I force myself to accept it and we leave to our house, I enter with him behind me.

I go upstairs and I walk through the hallway to my room, I see Janie's room as she left it and a tear gets out of my eyes, I walk to it and I enter.

I close the door and I look at everything she has, in a desk next to the door she has a photo of Peeta and me with her when she was six years old, I take it in my hands and I see her smile, innocent and happy as she always was...

I put the photo back in her desk and I walk to the bed, I lay down on it and I close my eyes, I cover myself with the blankets and I fall asleep amost at the moment.

I scream and I open my eyes quickly sitting down. Another nightmare, I saw her dying again between my arms and I doing nothing but crying to save her life.

I look at her clock, it says six o'clock, I slept for more than seven hours, thinking about her, and I can't stop it. I stand up and go to her bathroom to wash my face.

I dry it with a little towel and I get out of the room, I sit down in the couch of the living room next to Peeta and he forces a smile at me.

"Haymitch was here an hour ago" he says and I stay quiet "I told him and he didn't react so well".

"We all love her, its normal" I say, "... and Harry?"

"He cried of curse, I told him when he got back from school, Delly knows it too, its not a good day" he says and I sigh.

"Of curse not" I murmur, "Is Harry awake?"

"Yes he's in his room, he's doing a drawing for his sister" he says and I stand up "we will have the funeral in two hours thought," I nod and I walk upstairs.

I enter to his room and I sit down next to him seeing what his drawing, it's a draw of him and Janie, in the lake of the woods, "its beautiful" I say breaking the silence and he just nods.

"Do you think she would like it?" he says and I nod making him smile, "I will missed her" a lump gets form in my throat and I gulp.

"I will miss her too" I say forcing a very fake smile to him.

"She died because she was sick right?" he says and I stare at him "daddy told me that."

"Yes, she was very sick, she was suffering a lot," I say.

"But now she will be good, she was good" he says and I nod this time with tears in my eyes, "I never played with her, not as I wanted to, I lived with her just three years, and I don't remember being with her, just a week ago and we didn't play" he says.

I know that, she left to the Capitol when he was three years old, "yes, I can imagine it, but she always loved you, and she wanted to play with you, but we let her left" he nods.

"But now you will be with me" he says "you won't have to take care of her sickness anymore, you will play with me" I nod and I hug him.

"Everyday" I say and he nods.

**CHAPTER 65**

I get out of the shower and I dress myself with a dark dress, I brush my hair and I get out of the room, Peeta, Harry and Delly are wearing black too, when she sees me, Delly hugs me and I keep myself from crying.

We leave to the woods in the place where the graveyards are and I find her stone with a message written in it.

_As a reminder of_

_JANIE MELLARK_

_the light and hope of our lives_

_~ We will remember you till Forever ends ~_

I clean the tears from my face when I see her tomb laying next to the tomb of my sister Prim, my both angels that left me so young.

"Katniss we will start" Peeta says and I nod taking his hand and standing right in front of the tomb.

The Mayor from the District appears and walks to stand next to the stone, dressed in black too, I look behind me and I see a group of people in black paying attention at what the mayor begins to say.

I turn around and I listen what he says too, "... we are here to tell goodbye to an incredible girl... Janie Mellark" he makes a pause and then he continues, "At the age of seven, she left, she taught a lot of us how life is supposed to live, happy and showing a smile to everything we pass through, no matter how bad they can be, I want to say directly to the family of this girl that I am with you and I am sorry for your loss, she will be missed" he says and I nod a thank, then another person stands next to the stone, its Paylor, how did she noticed this, I don't know but she did.

"Janie was an incredible girl, she was obedient, kind and happy girl, I just met her a couple of times and let me say that even if the situation wasn't good, she wasn't afraid, she wasn't sad, the only thing she wanted was happiness to everyone and I think she gave all of us a lesson of life, I want to say in my name and in the name of all Panem to never give up and to tell you we are with you, and as this stone says, she will never be forget" she says and we nod.

The next one is Haymitch, I can perceive a shining tear in his eyes but he cleans it before it fells, "Janie, my niece and grandaughter, will never be forget, she told me something I will never forget, she changed my life, she was like my own daughter, the one that made me feel how having a family is, but I am not sad at all, I am feeling happy too, knowing she changed so many people's life, knowing that at least she touched the heart of someone that hurt her, and knowing thought, that she's happy now, knowing that she will be with us forever, knowing that finally all what she was suffering is over" he says and walks back to the bunch.

When people finish talking is our turn to do it, Peeta takes my hand and as the others we stand next to the stone, I force a smile to the ones that passed and I begin to talk.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you that are here right now, it means a lot knowing we count with all of you, and knowing we had a loved daughter" I say, "I don't have the words to express what I am feeling now, I have never be good with it, I want to take part of the words Haymitch said, 'I am happy to know that all what she was suffering is finally over' what she was living wasn't called life, she was living in a nightmare, was called living in a vengeance, a vengeance that started with a bad decision, I personally took, I know its not time to say my guilties but this is one that marked me, and I know she's now happy with no more worries or pain in her and I am happy thought to know she forgave everyone that caused her something" I sigh.

"A week ago" I say, "she asked me about my enemies and she told me hers too, one of them, was life... but even thought she was afraid of what was coming in it, she wasn't angry with it, she was happy with it because she learnt how to keep going and how to be happy no matter what" I say and I clean the tears from my face, "goodbye Janie" I say and then everyone does the three finger salute at her, telling her, _goodbye_.

**CHAPTER 66**

They cover the coffin with soil very well all the hole and I gulp, now my baby is under the earth, "Hello Katniss" Paylor says putting his hand in my shoulder and I force her a smile, "I am really sorry" she says "of taking her away from you-"

"Hey, it was the best for her, she was protected for a while till... you know" I say and she nods.

"Yes, I am sorry for the moment but, we finally caught those men Valentin, Sera and the doctor," she says and I sigh, "and we caught the ones that caused this, Walter and the two others, thanks to the help of someone that got a big change, by some reason, I think she changed, but it doesn't last to pay for what she did" she says.

"She?" I say raising an eyebrow confused and she nods.

"Yes... Angie was the one that told us everything" she says, I just look at her waiting for her to continue but she doesn't, so I talk.

"Angie?" I say and she nods.

"Its true Katniss but its difficult to explain, I already talked with her" Peeta says and I look at him confused.

"You talked? When?"

"A few hours ago while you were sleeping".

"She wants to talk with you too, but since I don't want a problem I need you to accept to talk with her" she says and I nod, I see someone walking toward us, they seem familiar to me, more than it, they are my mother and Gale.

A feel of angriness takes over me and my voice shivers, "I am coming" I say walking toward them, "how could you dare to come here?" I say mad, but not at Gale, but to my mother, she gulps with her eyes full of tears, "now you cry?" I say, "I am the one that should be crying not you, because of you my daughter is dead!" I shout to her, catching everybody's attention, she gulps and then I sigh.

"It wasn't my-"

"What, your intention? You practically sold my daughter to a complete strange, you sold your granddaughter and you signed a stupid contract giving them authority over her, well congratulations, she's dead now, but I am pretty sure its more importat the money than the daughter of your own daughter!" I cry, "I feed you when we were poor, I risked my life entering into the woods every single day of my life to brought you money and food to live, I did it to save you and your daughter! And you just killed mine" I cry and I feel Peeta's hand over my shoulder, he passes his arm behind my neck and hugs me, I lie my head on his chest and I sob.

"I know what I did wasn't good, but I never wanted this to happen" she says and I just cry, "and I am so sorry about it" I look at her mad and just when I take air to reply, Peeta talks.

"Its okay, I know it wasn't your intention" he says.

"Pe-"

"Its just that this is a big lost for us, that it will be so difficult to get over if" he ignores me and I just clean the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah sure, thanks for coming" I sigh and I leave mad, I don't know why but I feel more real Angie's change than hers.

I reach Paylor and she makes a sign for someone to come, and then I see her, with her large blonde hair, a black dress like almost everyone here and ... tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry for what happened" she says and I stare at her, then I nod in reply, "I know I don't have the right to have your apologize but I want you to know the truth," she says.

"Sure, but I will prefer to do it private" I say, "we could go home" they nod and I leave with them and Peeta to my house, hopefully we didn't get follow.

We enter to the Victors Village and then to my house where we sit in the couches, Peeta and me infront of her and he holding my hand.

"When I got your visit to my house, the day you gave me Janie's letter, I felt something strange inside of me, when I shout to you what happened with my mother" she says and I nod remembering that awful day.

"When you left, I listened my father talking with a man of name Valentin, my father paid him- as usual- for him to find your daughter and sold her to whoever wanted to deal with her as a slave, three days after that, he got a call from the same man, Valentin told him, the girl fell unconscious and that he left her there alone, that night I saw her in the news, in the hospital, a woman telling she was unconscious… in that moment I felt bad for the first time. Three days after that I heard from my friends that she was going back with you, and I was happy for it, she didn't deserve to be in that hospital..." she stops.

"But the next day I heard my father talking with someone, saying 'I want that girl dead' I thought of Janie in that moment, knowing he was talking about her, then I remembered he said when I was six, he would do everything to get vengeance from you" she says.

"And he decided to do it with her just because of her age?" I say and she shakes her head.

"He told me it was easier to do it with her than killing you directly, his purpose since the beginning was to kill her, and he used me to do it," she says with her eyes full of tears, "I didn't realized it since he got the called the girl was finally dead" she gulps, "that day I shout to him he was a killer, that he killed an innocent girl for something that won't change, and then he got mad and he slapped me, I ran out of the house and I went to the mansion, to told everything, to Paylor."

She left me without words, I never thought of that, and now I am listening she confess everything, "Angie I-"

"Don't tell me you are sorry, the one that is sorry is me" she says and I force a smile, "my father was the one that monitorated your daughter since she born, he just waited for the perfect moment, to finish with everything".

"Monitorated her?" Peeta says and she nods.

"He paid the nurse that took care of her when she born to inyect her a tracker, just like the ones you got in your games" I shiver for the image that came to my mind, _my daughter was with a tracker all this time? _"That's why it was easy to captured her, even if she wasn't dead she wasn't going to be safe again, she never was," I gulp.

"Is all this true?" Peeta asks and Angie and Paylor nod.

"I am-"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, you did what they told you because of fear" I say and she forces a smile with tears in her eyes, I walk toward her and sit down next to her, "I forgive you" I say, "it means a lot for me what you did with your own father, that was brave, you did it for my daughter and that's all I need to know, you got the courage to came here and told it to me, thank you Angie, " I say and I hug her, she does it too and I feel it warm, not cold as I always imagine, she's not bad, she is like my baby was, just following what they told her, even if it wasn't good.

"Thank you" she leaves me and cleans the tears from her face.

"Would you stay here in twelve?" I ask them and Paylor nods.

"We are going to stay with the Mayor" she says.

"Won't you like to stay here?" I say to Angie.

"I don't think its-"

"There's no problem, there's another room you can use" I say and she sighs.

"Angie there's no problem" Peeta says and Paylor nods, Angie smiles and then she nods.

"Yeah it will be nice, thanks" she says noding ànd forcing a smile.

We get back to the graveyard where I see some of my close friends, telling me they are sorry for me, including, Annie, Johanna and Effie.

I see many strangers too that reach me and tell me how sorry they are.

All the day, I feel sorry about what I shout to my mother, but not at all _she deserved it_, in someway she started all of this... and about Gale, I don't even know what to think, I remember him in the judgement of Janie's custody, volunteering him for staying with her... but I remember those parachuttes too.

**CHAPTER 67**

When we leave Paylor in the Mayor's house, we return to ours with Angie, it feels strange in someway, that the person I told my daughter I hated a week before she died, is now next to me, and I don't feel hate anymore, I now feel like if I want her to stay with us.

We enter to the house and I guide Angie to the second floor, my house has six rooms, all of them in front of the stairs almost like if they fomed a corridor.

The first one is Peeta's and mine, the next one was Janie's one and then Harry's room, the fourth room is the one we gave to Delly - she don't use it too much since she prefered to be with the kids, but its her's -, and the last one is for visits, we have never use that room, when we got visits they go to Peeta's house, never here, but today will be different.

I guide Angie to the last room and I enter with her to it, just when she gives the first step she sees our family photo in the wall, with a metal tag under it grabbed saying _Family Mellark_, she stares at it and I do too.

"Its a recent photo right?" she says and I nod.

"Yes we got it two or three years ago" I say, the photo is of the four of us, it was taken by Delly the same day we got the one that is in Janie's room, in this one, I am next to Peeta sitted on the ground in the woods with our children in our legs, he with Harry and me with _Janie._

"You are a very close family" she says and I nod.

"Yeah, we were, it hasn't been the same since a long time ago" I say and she just stares at me, I force a smile to her and she does it the same way, "well, there are clothes in the closet, the kitchen is downstairs, feel free to eat anything you want" I say and she nods thanking me.

I walk to get out of the room, but I stop before getting out, I turn around and look at her, "did you know what thing they gave to Janie? It was a liquid" I say walking back toward her.

"How was it?"

"Cristaline, it seems like water, but it wasn't" she thinks of it for a minute.

"Oh, I think it was a toxic liquid, I don't remember the name exactly" she says.

"And why it only killed her?"

"Did you drank it too?" I nod, "they maybe manipulate her body before giving that to her."

"_Manipulate?_" I ask this time confused.

"Yeah, they must were giving her other substances before, or maybe injecting her," she says.

"What kind of thing?"

"I don't know, It could have been tracker jacker's poison with morphine, or just morphine, they must did it, they must drug her if not it won't kill her" she says.

"But isn't the poison more dangerous?" I say and she nods, "Then why it didn't killed her when you injected her?" she gulps and I wait for her to reply.

"Just the poison, kills fast, they must wanted you to ... to see her dying and that's why they didn't gave it just that poison, they combined it like my father taught me, with some morphine just to caused pain, I think they used it like me just to control her, to show her who's the one that rules over her, or just to scared her" she says, "I don't know, maybe Walter wanted all, he isn't a good person, he's cruel and you can see it in his face, he's different with his wife and daughter, he's sweet with them."

"How could his wife married him?" I say and she raises her shoulders.

"She knows what he does of course but she don't care, it gave her money and she's happy with it, as long as he don't hurt his daughter, and he loves her, then I don't think he would" she says.

"And have you ever met his daughter?" she nods.

"Yeah, she's about five or six years old," she says, "and he has another one, Kayla, I think its her name, she's about fifteen years old, but he don't loves her that much, he take her out of an orphanage when she was three years old, he requested the owner of the orphanage for a little girl that may be beautiful when she grown up".

"Why did he wanted that?"

"He wanted to used her, as a way to get money, he has been a kidnapper and a killer for years ago he don't have heart, and he uses that girl to take his victims where he wants to, he uses her for that since he got her, the worst thing is that she got chosen, between a bunch of little girls wanting to be adopted."

"But why a little girl?" I ask, "it makes no sense-"

"No actually it does, at that age they can be manipulated, and since they can't deffend theirselves is easy to do it, he educated that girl since the three years to obey him, even if she don't likes it," she says, "she has been that way all her life, used by her 'dad' to do bad things".

"And she knows it? That she has been used?" she shrugs.

"I don't think so, but its all she knows to do well, captivate people with her beautiness," she says.

"And why you say she got picked?"

"When Walter went to the orphanage he asked the owner or the director to pick the most beautiful girls younger than four years old and showed them to him obviously giving him money for it," she says, "the director accepted and showed him the most beautiful girls he had between the ages of one to four, and there he saw Kayla, a girl with green eyes and soft brown hair, beautiful of course, he talked with her and he saw he wasn't too shy for her age, there he selected her and practically bought her, he took her home and start managing her, when the girl turned four she started to cry for everything making him get mad, so he asked, Clarisse, the woman that is her wife now, to marry him and help him with that girl, she accepted because of the money and she took care of the girl, not too much but giving her a little bit of the love and sweetness she never got from Walter, and obviously keeping her calm, then when the girl was ten, Clarisse got pregnant and the little girl was born and since she wasn't her biological daughter, she didn't payed attention to her anymore."

That most be awful, being with someone that just use you, all your life, that most be terrible, poor child, "but is she happy?"

"I think so, Walter gives her lots of money, but never love, she just does what he tolds her and gets money in reward, the good thing is that he is in jail now, my father told me all this and a few weeks ago he told me Walter was going to sold Kayla, just like he did with Janie, to buy another little girl, since Kayla is old now and she is starting to refuse to what he says" I gulp, I can't imagine the life of that girl, I feel sorry for her, "you know, deep in my heat I think you should be thankful of what they did to Janie" I get confused and she noticed it.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise, Walter could asked permission to my father to keep the girl and used her like he used Kayla, as a slave of him, and you dead, so no one will look for her or know where she is".

**PART V**

**FOREVER**

**CHAPTER 68**

I enter to my room, Peeta is watching the TV; as I supposed they are talking about my daughter, I enter to the bathroom and I put on my pajama, then I get out and I lie down on the bed, exhausted, its almost three o'clock in the morning and we still awake.

"Good night" I tell him and I fall asleep in the moment I close my eyes, getting me away of reality.

"Hey! Katniss, Katniss wake up, is just a dream!" I hear and feel Peeta moving me, I open my eyes and I shiver and sob.

"It was real this time I saw, I saw how they sold her like the other girl!" I say scared.

"What other girl, what are you talking about, he says taking my hand to calm me down but I can't, _my nightmares are back and they they would never leave me again_.

"Angie, Angie told me about a girl, Peeta they sold our daughter in the orphanage, they must did it" I say and he shakes his head.

"They didn't we met the real adoptive parents, they came to told her goodbye, you greet them-"

"Yes, but how you don't know they are just pretending? What if that man Valentin gave them money for taking her out of that place and then, gave her to him?" I say freaked.

"No Katniss, that isn't true" he says and he takes my wrists, "you need to stop thinking that way, not everybody is the same way, okay?" I nod sobing and he hugs me passing his hand in my head.

He turns off the light and I fall asleep between his arms.

I'm in the Victor's Village of District 4, walking in the shore of the beach, wetting my foot in the water watching the sunset reminding Peeta's favorite color.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I hear someone shouting, I turn around and I see a little girl with a white beautiful dress and a pink ribbon in it, running toward me, I begin to walk toward her till she reaches me, its Janie, my little girl.

She smiles at me and do it too, stretching my hand to touch her cheek and she just smiles, I feel it real, even thought she's dead.

"Janie?" I ask her and she smiles bigger.

"Hi" she says with a sweet voice, and I can't resist so I hug her strong, I leave her and she giggles, I clean the tears from my eyes and I can't keep from smiling, looking at her again alive.

"What have you been doing?" I say taking her hand and starting to walk with her in the shore.

"Not too much" she says, grimacing because of the sun, "I met some people, I think they know you thought".

"They know me?" I ask and she nods smiling again.

"One of them is name Primrose" I gulp and I force a smile at her, "I met Devon's dad, his name was Finnick and I met my grandpa too" she says and can't keep from smiling, "and what have you did?"

"I did something maybe you will like" I say raising my eyebrows to her and she stops looking at me, "I talked with Angie the other day."

"Angie?" she says and I nod, "is she missing me?"

"Yes, she does, she's very sorry about what happened" I say sitting down and she does it next to me.

"Sorry? Why?"

"She thinks it was her fault... you know" I say and she nods, "I forgave her about it"

"Really?" she says with a very big smile and I nod, "she told you everything?"

"Yeah, you missed details sweetheart," I say making her giggle and I smile, I missed her laugh, I don't remember when was the last time I heard her laughing that way, "we are missing you too".

"I don't think you should do it, I am happy and you should be too" she says, "why you don't have other daughter?"

I laugh, "it isn't that easy baby" I say and she laughs.

"Then, adopt someone, its easier isn't it?" I shake my head and she giggles.

"What if-"

"Janie!" someone shouts a little bit far from us, a man, not too old, and he looks familiar for me.

"There's grandpa" she says standing up, I look at him and I see its true, is my father, my dad, I stand up to and I begin to run, with Janie running next to me laughing.

"Dad!" I scream but it seems he don't hear me "Da-"

I strike with something that makes me fall to the sand, but I don't see with what, is like an invisible wall, like a force field, what is strange is that Janie is exactly in the other side of it, with her in his arms and waving a goodbye to me, they begin walking and then everything turns black.

**CHAPTER 69**

I open my eyes and I still in Peeta's arms, I turn to see him and he's already awake, I smile and he does it too, he kisses me and I giggle.

"No nightmares?" I shake my head.

"I dreamed with Janie and my father" I say and he gives a surprised look just like everytime when Janie used to tell him her dreams.

I sit down and stand up from the bed, I get out of the room and I walk downstairs, Delly, Harry and Angie are already taking breakfast.

I greet them and I sit down to eat, they talk about things I am not into right now but sometimes I her Harry laughing sweetly making me smile again.

It's incredible how Angie changed, maybe Janie knew the truth all the time and that's why she forgive her everything she did to her, maybe I am that kind of person that never gives the opportunity to listen, if I did like my daughter, maybe this would never happened... but I am not that way.

When I finish with my silent breakfast, I go upstairs and I take a shower. I can't stop thinking about my dream, about Janie with my father.

I know actually, dreams are just something created to make us see what we are thinking about, obviously I was thinking about her, but my father? It has been a while since I dreamt with him, I never thought of him till this dreamt he appeared in my memory again.

I remember the conversation I get with my daughter, it isn't clear now but I remember I told her I forgave Angie, but that's pretty all I remember.

I get out of the shower and I dry myself with a towel, then I put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

I walk out of the bathroom while brushing my hair and I sit down in a chair looking at the window, nobody is out of their houses, not even the little kids that always play out .

When I finish with my hair I leave it that way and I go downstairs again. This time Peeta is talking with them too, I sit down next to him and the only thing I catch from it is Peeta asking Angie to stay and live with us... there is when I remember Janie's words in my dream, "_adopt someone" she said._

Angie shakes her head as a reply to what Peeta asks her and I sigh, "Please, it will be amazing to have you as my new sister!" Harry says hugging her arm and I gulp.

"I would like to, but I can't" she says, "I need to keep the company going on and I have people back in the Capitol".

"Then visit us whenever you want to" I say and she nods smiling at both of us.

We tried to convice her to stay for almost an hour, but the answer stills being a big _no_.

Thought she convice us to go with her to the Capitol, and we are force to accept, specially me, the Capitol still being the worst place for me, but Harry seems excited to stay a little bit more with his 'new sister'.

We stay in Angie's big house, guided by her, she let us stay in her room, is a big one just like the house itself and just as you can imagine a rich mansion, the bed is big thought sufficient for the three of us to sleep in it. Someone knocks at the door and I m pretty sure its Angie there's no one left ouside.

I walk to open it and effectively I see her, with her hair wet and for the first time I see her without make up, she's beautiful though.

"May I talk with you?" she says to me and I nod getting out of the room with her.

We go downstairs and sit in the same couch where they wanted me to cut my daughter's arm, I shiver because of the image that comes to my mind of that day but I sigh and look at her so she can starts.

"Still want someone else in your family?" she says, I think of it for a minute but then I nod, "remember the girl I told you yesterday?"

"Yes" I say.

"Well, Walter told her wife to sold her, she's beautiful I told you, so anyone, a bad or a good person could take her with them" she says, "they don't care about her anymore."

"I won't bought someone, I don't want her to be with us because of money" I say, "I don't want to make her the same thing they did to Janie".

"No, you can go to talk with Walter and let him know you know about Kayla, make him pay in some way, do you understand?" I nod and she smiles, I really do and I know exactly what I will say.

**CHAPTER 70**

We go to the jail of the Capitol, I go just with Angie, I don't want my little Harry to come here, and it's not a beautiful place.

It's a very large building, all of the walls are mid-painted and it has a terrible smell, its form of sweat and clarely another thing I am not able to recognize.

Angie is the one that asks for me to have a private conversation with this man, they give us the permission and we wait to be called.

"Katniss Everdeen" a black skin man calls after a few minutes, I stand up and Angie sends me luck.

I walk after the man between the cells of the prisoners, some of them with men inside of them; bad people I am sure, first of all for being here and second for the way they look at me.

We enter to a room at the end of the cell's corridor, this one is painted and it doesn't smell like all the other place itself, there's a table and two chairs in the middle of the room, one busy with Walter who's hands are tied to the table, the man told I got ten minutes and then he gets out leaving me alone with this man.

"Katniss Everdeen" he says laughing at me, "such a pleassure" he laughs again and I look serious at him, "you have the same look your daughter has" he ends with an hipocryte smile, "how is my cute girl?"

I gulp about it, he's just laughing at me like if I am a clown, but I don't get the point of it, he can't hurt me anymore.

"I am not coming to talk about my daughter" I say and he looks at me serious "I am coming to talk about yours, what about this girl name... Kayla?" I say and he remains in silence looking at me with a very angry look.

"Who told you about her?" he says.

"I am not going to tell you, but I know everything and if it is for me, I can make you pay a longer sentience than the one you already got" I say leaving my fear behind.

"And what do you want then with her?"

"I want her" I say and he laughs.

"Not even in dreams" he says and then he sighs, "it seems you didn't loved your own daughter, not so much as you say you did, she has been dead for three days and you are already looking for someone to replace her, so sweet".

"I don't want to replace her, and I am not here to talk about whatever I want to do with my life" I say, "I know you have been using that girl, and you know man, Paylor won't like that and if you don't let me stay with her, I can make you pass the rest of your life here, your little daughter in an orphanage and your wife poor" I say sounding kind of aggresive.

"I wont just give her to you, I paid for her and they brought her from other District do you really think I will just accept without money?" he says, "and I already have someone that will pay a lot for her, even more than what Daniel paid me for killing your _precious_ daughter" he says and this time I shiver.

"I am being serious sir, I will get her from one way or another, it can be voluntarily, or I get all of your family involve, it can be in the easy way I will preffer it" I say.

"Okay" he says in a sigh, "but you should not get involve my family understand? You just take that stupid girl and leave."

I nod, "As long as I do it, I will" I say walking to the door and open it.

"Be careful Katniss, you know what I am able to do" is what I listen he says before I close the door again.

**CHAPTER 71**

I return to where Angie is waiting, scolded by a peacekeeper, when we arrive I see her waiting in silence, bored, I think.

"Ready?" she says and I nod in silence, we thank the officers and we get out.

We enter to her white van, she drives direct to the one that used to be Walter's house in silence. We stop out of a very big house, even bigger than Angie's house and beautiful in its way.

We get out of the van and Angie knocks at the garage door, in a monitor next to the door appears immediately a man, an officer, I suppose, he greets Angie and when the monitor turns off the door gets open automatically, we enter walking in an stretch hallway surrounded by green grass, the house has a big garden in front and I supposed it surrounds all of the house.

The same man of the monitor opens the principal door and greets both of us shaking our hands, we wait for the wife stand up and I just look at the appereance of the house.

A white woman with gold long hair comes from the stairs and she forces a smile, "Hello Clarisse" Angie says and she greets us, confused because of my visit.

"Please sit down" she says like if she didn't know what her husband did, "I am sorry about your daughter" I nod in reply and she sighs.

"Okay Clarisse, here's the thing, we are coming from the jail, from talking to Walter" Angie says and she nods, "Katniss would like to keep the girl with her" she says and Clarisse looks at me.

"I will like to but I can't" she replies.

"Come on Clarisse, we both know you don't want to take care of her" Angie says.

"Walter already knows and he is okay with that just let her come with me, she deserves to have a good life" I say and she sighs.

"Kayla! Come here" she calls her and then looks at me, "I suppose you gave Walter the money right?"'

"There's no money between this" Angie says for me and I nod.

A beautiful girl comes from the stair, just as Angie described her, brown hair and green eyes and beautiful, so beautiful, "what?" she says to Clarisse and I smile at her, I would act the same way, if I lived my life that way.

"You are leaving today" Clarisse replies directly to the point, making me look at her mad, how could you just say it that way without caring about her feelings, she nods in silence and serious, changing her actitud, reminding me the face of my little Janie when I told her to leave with my mother; I gulp.

"You can leave now" Clarisse says sounding mean and we stand up from the couch, Kayla turns around and starts walking to the door.

"Hey, won't you like to take something with you?" I say and she looks at me, then she nods shy, I smile to her and she runs upstairs, she didn't takes so much but she gets back with a golden necklace in her hand.

I smile to her and the three of us get out of the house in silence, I am in shock, Clarisse never told her goodbye or even, I will miss you, she just let her go.

**CHAPTER 72**

The trip in the van is in silence, none of us talks but I see twice Kayla cleaning tears from her eyes and somehow it makes me feel bad.

When we arrive, we get down and she talks to Angie, "Where can I stay?" she has a sweet voice.

"In the room you stayed the other day, I will like to talk to you later" she says and Kayla nods in reply running upstairs and then a door strikes.

"Is thing of time, it's a big change for her, you know it isn't-"

"Yes, I understand" I say and she nods.

"Thought, there's something I will like to give you" she says walking to a door and I follow her.

We enter into an office, its modern and looking expensive, "is this-"

"My father'office... yes" she says opening a drawer of a desk, and taking an envelope out of it, she offers it to me and I grab it.

"They are photos they took to Janie and some things she did" she says and I nod forcing a smile, "What you are doing is amazing, she's a good girl, you just have to meet her and talk with her".

"Yes she seems to" I say.

"Well I will go to talk with her, feel free, its your house" she says leaving.

I sit down and I open the envelope, letting the photos and papers in the desk, I see each of them, her face pretending to be happy with a fake smile and sometimes with other children, the other papers are drawings she did and other messages saying "I miss you mommy" or one drawing that takes a tear out of my eyes of Peeta and her saying, "I want to go to the bakery again with you daddy", they are beautiful and things I would obviously like to save with me.

I put the things back on its place and I go upstairs, the first room in the corridor is the one of Kayla from which I can't kept from listening their conversation, "... they will love you so much" I hear Angie saying like if she is talking with a little child.

"What if they don't? What if they are fakes like Clarisse?" Kayla cries.

"You were a little girl is different".

"Different? How? Maybe they will use me like dad, I don't want to leave, Angie let me stay with you" she cries again and I gulp.

"Em, they are good and sweet people, think of them too" Angie says trying to change her opinion.

"Why?" she says.

"They loose their daughter three days ago, its difficult for them too, they accepted to give you a family-"

"They bought me! They bought me like Dad!" she shouts crying and sobbing.

The door gets open and Angie gets out of the room, "how much time you have been here?" she says when she sees me.

"Enough to hear what she said" I say, "... may I?"

"I don't think its a good moment but, go ahead" she says and I open the door, enter and close it behind me, she's in the bed with her face covered with a pillow and sobing, "hey" I say making her sit down and clean the tears from her face, but she still having her eyes shinning.

"Hi" she says in a sigh and I force a smile sitting down next to her.

"What's your name?" I say.

"Kayla".

"Its a beautiful name" I say and she just looks at me, "why are you crying" I ask her and she shakes her head, "just because you are sad?"

"Kind of" she says.

"You know... I am sad too" I whisper and she raises her head to look at me.

"Why?" she sobs.

"I miss my daughter" I say, "she died three days ago".

"I am sorry" she says and I nod, "I loose someone too, but time ago, when I was one year old, my mom, I was... adopted"

I nod and she forces a smile, "you know what? I know that sometimes we have bad times, but we don't have to give up, we have to be strong" I say, "what do you say if we agree not to cry and we talk, would you like to?" I say, "I am good at keeping secrets".

"Okay" she says.

I told her my story, since the games, and the rebellion, when I got Janie and when I lose her, everything, without hiding a word, sometimes making her laugh and others surprising her, gaining confiance from her and changing her attitude toward me.

"Mine isn't that good" she says and I force a smile, "when I was one year old, my mother got sicked and she died, everyday though my parents were discussing and when she died, dad abandoned me in an orphanage, I spent two years and a half in the orphanage of District 2 till one day a man that wasn't from the orphanage took me and other three girls with him to the Capitol's orphanage, there I saw Walter for the first time,

"the other man, there took me and we entered to the office of the principal who was him, where he made me talked with Walter and they measured me, I was little so I didn't refuse, when they finished with that I saw that Walter gave him money, and then I leave with him, we arrived to a big house and there he left me in a room without saying a word, I was always there alone, the only times I saw him was during dinners and breakfast, and then one day he went to visit me with other man of name Deuce, he put me a pair of bracelets in my wrists and they teach me how to convince people, or well actually they made me cry with the bracelets, they were electric that functioned with a little control, by giving little shocks of energy that hurt, and they told me first to go to a street and they left me alone there, I was told by them to look for a man with specific characteristics and when I saw him, they gave me a shock and I cried, there I was supposed to lie that I was lost and to make him took me to house, their plan actually function, they captred the man and they leave me again in my room

"They forced me to do that frequently since a month ago, they planned other things with... your daughter" she says, "first they tought of killing you and keep the girl to do the same they did with me, but Daniel's orders were to killed her… and then, you know".

"You have been hurt too much right?" I ask and she nods, "we can get over that together, if you want" she forces a smile and then she nods, I smile at her too and I hug her, se hugs me too, strong I can say "you will see everything will change, I wouldn't let them hurt you again, okay?" she nods, "I promise".

**CHAPTER 73**

I get her out of the room and I go to Angie's room where Harry and Peeta are waiting, "hey" I say entering with her, "she's Kayla" I say and she waves her hand to greet them, Harry smiles to her and Peeta stands up.

"Hello Kayla" he says, "is she-"

"Yes" I say and he smiles at her.

"And would you like to live with us?" he asks directly to her and I smile, she nods and a tear gets out of her face we hug her and then we all sit down in the bed to talk with her about District 12, her new home.

I turn the lights off just when Harry falls asleep between both of us and I close my eyes, "Katniss" Peeta says before I fall asleep.

"What?" I say tired.

"Don't you think this girl, will bring us more problems? I mean we just finished with one" he says and something in that sentence gives me a bit of angry, _we just finish with one._

"She will be our daughter now and I personally talked with Walter about keeping her, and he will spend the rest of his life in prison, he won't give problems... and I don't think Janie was a problem, was her for you?" I say angry and he looks into my eyes, no matter if its dark here, I know he can see my angry look.

"I never said that, I just think that now that she's gone the problems left too-"

"I never expected to hear that from you, not talking about your daughter" I say standing up and walking to the door room.

"Katniss I never-" I get out of the room and I go downstairs to the living room, angry, I lie in the larger couch and I begin to cry.

She wasn't a problem, she never was, not even the things that happened with her, they made me strong, she made me stronger, she taught me things, she taught me to never give up.

Maybe everything finished, yes. But I never expected to hear what I heard coming from Peeta's mouth; I don't know even what to think, he always saw her like a problem? Since when this started? All what he did was fake then?

How could someone beg you to have something and when you accept they leave their wish aside, we got Janie for him, I accepted to have children because of him, I was afraid, fear was all what I saw the first year of her life, the fear of someone taking her away from me, but he helped me to get over it, he showed me how to loved her with no fear, he showed me everything I needed… and to what? To make me suffer when the chance arrived?

Then maybe what Janie told me before was right, he just wanted her to get over other things and then he convinced me to use her too, to get over the games, the dead of my sister, to help me get over all those people I killed before, to get over everything I have lived.

The night is one of those nights of angriness, I can't sleep, and the worst part is that I am tired enough to fall sleep, but I can't, I can't forget what Peeta told me, it seems impossible, I never thought of him acting that way, I never thought of heard him saying that but now, I know it was all a lie.

I look at the clock and it says its already seven o'clock, is early but I don't want to keep trying or better pretending to sleep when I am not able to do it.

I walk in the hallway that leads to Daniel's office, it feels strange to enter somewhere where you don't belong to, but still, I want to know more about this man.

I sit down in the chair that is in front of the desk in the middle of the room and I open the first drawer of it, I find photos of a little beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, Angie, I supposed.

Here are drawings too, signed by her name, some of them with her and her parents in it and then some of her just with her father. I close the drawer and I open the second one.

What I find in it surprises me, this aren't things of Angie, they are of Janie; photos, toys, drawings and documents about her.

The photos are the ones that surprise me more, they are of every moment of Janie's life, since the day she was in the hospital when she born till her seventh and last year of her life.

It's true what Angie said, he has been watching every day of my daughter's life, how, I exactly don't know, but maybe people have been following us, with the tracker she got all her life and sending him information about us.

I look at the photos some of them are recent and the other ones are old, and the worst part is that the photos aren't only of her, but of all the family, they are of her with Johanna, when we visited her in District 7 when Janie was just three years old, and then some of her with Devon and Annie in District 4 a year ago.

I look at the documents too, her birth card, the district pass, her citizen card too, everything; with this he most know everything about her, what is she afraid of, what made her happy, angry, sad, her fears, everything, he most know my daughter more than I did.

I take the birth card out of the drawer and I see it, exactly the one I have in my house of her, the one that they gave me when she born, except that I don't know from where he got it. I read it, it's all answered with handwriting, each of the personal things of my little daughter.

Name: Janie Anne Mellark Date Of Birth: May 27

Mother's Name: Katniss Everdeen

Father's Name: Peeta Mellark

Birth Place: District 12 Id: 2705JM12

Witness: Haymitch Abernathy Witness 2: Annie Cresta

I put the paper back in the drawer and I close it standing up, this man somehow got everything about my daughter, but why is it that important for Angie to keep it? Why she didn't give it to me yesterday with the other things?

I get out of the room and I go to the kitchen, I serve some cereal in a dish and I eat it, spending one complete hour to finish with it, I am not in the mood of eating now, which is strange for me, I always have space for something to eat, at any time, but somehow this time, is an exception.

I go to the stairs and I find Peeta in them, when he sees me, he smiles at me, but I don't reply, just keep walking, but not too fast so he grabs my hand and pulls me to look at him.

"I want to talk," he says.

"It will have to wait then" I pull my hand from his, "I don't want to talk with you."

I run upstairs and I enter to our room, in silence for not to wake up Harry. I take some clothes out of my suitcase and I enter to the bathroom. I give me a quick shower to relax myself and then I change my clothes, brush my hair and teeth and get out of it.

Slowly I talk to Harry till she wakes up with a sleepy look making me smile at him, "Hey" I say smiling sweetly to him and he just shows me a little smile, "did you like the idea of yesterday?" I ask him and he nods with a smile.

"Yes, I have a big sister now, and she is so beautiful" he says in a giggle and I laugh.

"Yes, she is" I say.

"She will leave to home with us?" I nod smiling to hear him so excited, "cool, I will play with her and I will show her my room!"

I laugh at everything he says, he is so witty and he sees her already with sweetness and kindness which makes me feel happy, the only one that needs to see her that way too is Peeta.

**CHAPTER 74**

We spend one week in the Capitol giving some company to Angie and making Harry and Kayla to met better and to start getting a relationship as brothers.

They don't have any problem with it, and neither me, the one that seems to have problems accepting Kayla is Peeta. I haven't talk with him of what happened six days ago, about what he said about Janie and maybe is that the reason he don't wants to continue with this, it must be difficult to give love to someone completely strange to you, to someone that you don't know even a piece of his or her life, maybe that's the reason he can't.

But thought, I don't know the relationship between the two things, what he said about Janie wasn't even related about Kayla there is no use of it to love this sweet girl, but even if I don't want to get over what he said now, I don't want Kayla, my new daughter to feel uncomfortable with someone that don't wants to give her an opportunity.

I walk toward him without moving my look from the kids that are playing in the garden of Angie's house and for the first time in a week I tell him something "hey" I say and I can see him looking at me a little bit mad.

"Now you want to talk?" he says and I look at him waiting for him to continue, "I am sorry about what I said the other day".

I just stare at him, I want him just to talk to me, without the need of me saying something; I want him to know what he did wrong, by himself.

"About Janie" he says, "she wasn't really a problem... is just that, is difficult for me to start just giving love to someone that came to replace my -our- daughter, I need time too Katniss, the decision you took was so quickly" he says.

"Is because you don't know anything about her Peeta, you don't know all she has lived" I say, "and I know you won't give me the opportunity to tell you without including Janie in it".

"I won't? Who's the one that turns everything I say into a fight?" he says almost shouting "Who's the one?"

"Peeta I don't want fights" I try to stay calm "I just want you to listen at me".

Harry runs toward us and I sigh "look we found a dandelion" he says and I smile.

"It's beautiful" I say and then I look at Peeta making him gulp; "why you don't go and continue playing?" he nods and runs back with Kayla.

I sit down in the grass and start pulling it out, Peeta sits next to me and I start telling him everything Kayla told me about her, every detail she and Angie gave me about her life, and when I finish, his mood has changed.

"That changes everything" he says looking at Kayla and I nod.

"Yes it does, now you understand why I take that decision? I haven't get over Janie's dead, but I want to change that girl's life" I say and he nods forcing a mid-smile to me, he passes his arm behind my neck and he hugs me.

"I do" he says giving me a sweet kiss in my lips.

**CHAPTER 75**

When we finish with everything in the Capitol we make our suitcases again and we lead to the train station, Angie and Kayla talking together and me with Peeta and Harry.

When we finally arrive to the train we enter and wave a goodbye to Angie from the window of the room we pick of the train.

It's late, almost midnight I can say. Harry is the one that falls asleep first just when he touches the bed and then Kayla.

They take almost all the bed, leaving us no space, so we put some mats in the couch of the little room and I lie down in it between Peeta's arms, "goodnight" he says and I nod falling asleep quickly.

I dream with anything, is the first night since a long time that I sleep all night with no problem, no nightmares, and no worries, anything probably the best night since ever.

We wake up with Harry's laugh with Kayla while playing Real or Not Real, it has been the favorite game of our children since we taught them how to play it.

Since there's nothing else to do in this bored train we join them in the bed and start playing with them happy. Kayla is not afraid, not at all, she doesn't see worry anymore, like our first day with her.

She seems to join our little family perfectly. It almost seems she's biologically our daughter, and everything we ask her with the game she answers it with no problem, no doubt, with all the worth.

When the train stops moving –meaning we finally arrive- we pick up everything we brought and get out of it, Kayla's reaction to the place makes me smile, she seems surprised and fascinated of this new place for her.

The smell of trees fills the air, this District is the most different to the rest, everything is like a new place, and more for her I can say, "Like it?" Peeta says to her reading my mind.

"Yes, it's the most beautiful place in the world" she says, "I imagined it completely different" she smiles and I laugh.

"Well welcome to your new house" I say opening the door of our house and letting her enter first, she gets impressed with our house as well.

It's not as big as her old house or Angie's one, but it's amazing, it's a beautiful house, and it makes you feel like you are really in home.

I give her a little tour of all the house to make her feel in home and then show her new room, the one that Angie used the other day, the one of the visits but that now will be used by someone new in our family.

As Angie the first thing she sees is our family photo in the wall and glance a smile at me, "is that your daughter?" she says pointing at the picture and I nod.

"Yes, she was Janie" I say to her and she smiles bigger.

"She was very beautiful, and she seems sweet".

"Yeah" It's all I say, "We will take that picture out so you can make this room all yours, with your photos and your personal things" I say and she shakes her head.

"No it's okay, I love it this way" she says, but I don't care, it doesn't feel fair to make her see that photo every day.

"This wasn't her room right?" she says and I shake my head.

"No it was another one" I say and she forces a smile.

"Can I see it? I want to see how she really was" she says "… if there's no problem of course" I shake my head and I guide her to Janie's room, the door is closed, I open it and enter to the beautiful room my daughter once used.

**CHAPTER 76**

The bed is done and everything is in order, maybe Delly took the time to order it again, "Wow, she was the consensual child right?" she says and I nod in a smile.

"She was a very good girl, she deserved all this" I say and she nods.

"It seems like" she says taking the photo of her and me, "She was closer to you, right? And Harry is closer to Peeta".

"No, Peeta used to passed more time with her, baking cakes and painting, I wasn't that engaged with little kids like he was, just in some moments, but I passed time with her too" I say and she leaves the photo back in the desk.

She looks at every photo she had in the room, some just of her and others with us.

"You should save all these" she says, "in some way its all you have left of her".

"Yeah, I know" I say and I see how she grabs something in her neck, a gold necklace, "What's that?" I say and I sit down next to her in Janie's bed, she takes it from her neck and she shows it to me.

"My- my mom gave it to me when I was just a baby, it's the only thing I have of her" she says giving it to me opened, letting me see a photo of a beautiful woman, large brown hair and the same eyes she has, her mom.

"You wear this all this time?" she shakes her head and I look at her.

"No" she says, "when Walter, adopted me, he saw it and he took it from my neck, and he saved it all this time, but one day I saw it in a drawer of his room and I went there every day to see it, till I came with you, I take it out from the drawer".

"Kayla, he never show you love or-" she shakes her head.

"No, he never showed himself to me as my dad, just as a man that wanted me to be there, he just hurt me" she says.

"And when you obeyed him, he never gave you something back?"

"Sometimes, when he got much money he gave me a little bit of it, I mean like ten or twenty dollars, it wasn't too much but as a silly girl I felt like receiving too much".

I try to imagine it and somehow I got that terrible picture in my mind, "he never... injected you something ...to obey?"

"To obey? No, he did it before my first work in my after arm" he says showing it to me, "when I touch that place it hurts".

A tracker, she has been tracked, that must be referring to what Walter said before I let that room, _Be careful Katniss, you know what I am able to do_, he would get her back as soon as he get out and he would know exactly where to find her, like he did with Janie, "it's a tracker" I say to her, "that way he could know where you are."

"Like the one he injected to Janie?" I nod and she gulps.

"But we could take it out, in a hospital" she nods when I suggest it and it surprises me that she accepts it, telling me really she's afraid of Walter.

**CHAPTER 77**

When we get back from the hospital, Peeta takes Kayla to our house, _but I need to do something else._

I knock at Haymitch door but I receive no answer back, "Haymitch!" I call while knocking again at the door and then I see it's not locked.

I open it and I enter, I get surprise for what I found inside, the smell of alcohol fills the air and there are empty bottles in the table of the kitchen, this can't be true.

"Haymitch!" I shout walking to the kitchen, and there I see him, in the couch of the living room with a bottle in his hand, sleeping, drunk, obviously.

I walk toward him and I move his arm quickly and trying to wake him up, he's stick and smelling horrible, "Haymitch wake up!" I say taking the bottle out of his hand and getting a not to gentle answer by him, standing up and almost slapping me on the face before noticing it's me.

"What damn thing you are doing here?!" he shouts drunk.

"I came to talk to you," I say trying to stay calm, I haven't saw him this way since almost five years ago, "why are you… drunk?" I say this time.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you" he says sitting down a bit more calm.

"Since when you are this way? I haven't see you this way since when you-"

"Yeah, I know, since I did that stupid promise to your daughter" he says making me understand this now.

"Don't tell me you are this way for her," I say sounding almost in a giggle for some reason I don't know, it's ironic, and he just looks at me, "Haymitch that's stupid".

"Stupid?" he says.

"Yeah, you made a promise that-"

"That now is over, your daughter died, I am free to do whatever I want" he says standing up and quickly walking toward me, making me grab a knife that is in a table behind me and pointing him with it as my weapon.

"Don't you think is the best for you to continue with that promise?" I say, "Haymitch do it for her if it's not for you, what would she says if she see you this way? What?"

"She would be upset" he says sitting down again and covering his face with his hands.

"Yeah she would" I say and sigh leaving the knife back in the table.

"…Well, what would you like to talk about?"

"We adopt someone" I say sitting in the chair that is infront of him and he uncovers his face, "another girl."

"Newborn? Or seven?"

"Fifteen" he raises his eyebrows and leaves a giggle out, annoying me a little bit, "what?!"

"Nothing... its just that is ironic, you adopted a teenager when you just learnt how to control a six year old girl" he says between laughs and I just stare at him till he stops laughing at his very bad joke.

"I knew how to control Janie" I say defensive and he nods laughing.

"Yeah sure, remember me how man times she scape to the woods just because she was mad" I stay quiet and he nods, "now you see what I am talking about?" he says standing up and walking to the kitchen, "just that this time she can escape to other District and not to the forest".

"Okay, that's enough," I say standing up, "if you want to meet her, I will see you in my house, and take a bath, you suck".

I get out of his house and I get a little bit giddy, inside was really smelling horrible, and the fact of saw him that way drunk again makes me shiver.

I enter to my house and I go to my room, Peeta is here watching TV, I lie down next to him and I seeing it too, "What happened?"

"Haymitch" I say and he stares at me, "he's drunk".

"Really?" he says, "because of Janie?"

"Of course" I say and he shakes his head.

"I don't blame him you know, she was all he had" I look at him and I force myself to agree with him.

The bell's ring wakes me up, I don't know when I fell asleep but I did it, I am between Peeta's arms and he's looking at me with a smile, "it must be him, want to come?" I say and he nods sitting down.

I stand up from the bed and I go with him to open the door and efectively is Haymitch, he greet js and welet him enter, he isn't drunk anymore and he's clean now, he doesn't even smell like alcohol.

We sit down in the couches in silence and Haymitch asks me for Kayla, when Harry comes to greet Haymitch I tell him to go for her and he obeys, they come from the stairs, Kayla's face is of nervousness, I don't know of what till I see Haymitch's face he has a strange look and its not of angriness or disgusting, I don't know what is he thinking.

"We want you to meet someone" I say taking her hand, "he's Haymitch, a friend of the family, actually he's like your grandfather" I say and she smiles to him.

"I am Kayla" she says.

"Nice to meet you beautiful" he says, "as your mother says I am like your grandfather, you can visit me whenever you-"

"Haymitch..." Peeta interrupts making me leave out a giggle and cover my mouth.

"Could we leave?" Harry says, "we are playing", I nod and he takes Kayla with him upstairs.

"Wow!" Haymitch says when we hear the door gets closed, I laugh.

"Haymitch stop with it" Peeta says and I can't keep from laughing.

"What? Not my fault of you getting such a beautiful daughter" he replies.

"Okay that's enough" Peeta says to Haymitch and I keep laughing, I can't stop and Peeta is already looking at me annoyed, "could you stop?" he says now to me and I try to swallow the laugh making me this time leave a little strange giggle.

"Sorry, I- I can't" I say between laughs and this time we all fell in laughs, it has been a better big while since I laugh this way for the last time, a big, big while, and I don't know why, I never gave time to me for this things all my life has been first to keep my family alive, then my husband and then my two children, it wasn't ever my life.

But now, I can start again from the begining, I can change, I can be different, I can leave my fears appart, I can forget everything and start from cero, it will be difficult to leave all those things go, but I have to try... for me.

**EPILOGUE**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

My life has change, I am not the same I was two years ago, I am more open I learnt how to forgive the people that hurt me, I learnt how to forget the bad things, I learnt how to start again, without looking behind.

Thanks to the help of Peeta I started to do it, when he took me to District 2, I felt forced to talk first with Gale, for the first time, I gave him the chance to told me everything what happened that terrible day of the rebellion, with my sister and those parachutes.

We spent almost one day complete talking about it, because first I thought he was lying and then I shut up to hear him.

Everything was because of the Capitol, the seemed to follow our hovercraft and once they captured they killed everyone that was in it and they fill it with explosive parachutes… they let them fall two times, making me believe it was all fault of him, and not of the Capitol.

I was twelve years angry with my best friend for nothing, everything was again because of the Capitol, because of Snow, everything was his fault and I was too sad to let him explain that to me, too close in my thoughts not letting me understand all the truth…

The second person I went to talk with was my mother.

It was obviously more difficult to look at her in the eyes, I needed the help of Peeta and Gale for that, they forced me to control myself, I was too angry I remember I told more than three times to Peeta I wasn't able to forgive her.

And it was true, I still can't believe I forgive her, what she did is unforgivable but I needed to do it if not I will never be the same again, so I let her explain everything to me, the reason he brought Ethan, she thought it was a very good idea, she thought it was a good way to give Peeta and me more money… an easy way.

When we accepted and they took Janie o the Capitol, Angie and Ethan paid them a big quantity of money to leave Janie with them, somehow she accepted the money leaving my baby alone.

Then when she saw in the news Janie was in danger she felt guilty and he called us so many times and sent us letters about what happened.

That day I remembered the letters I received, they were too much, some of them, I read and some of them not. I never replied to them, I never found the words to reply to them I was angry.

About the phone calls I never answered to her… but worse was the day of the funeral, when I saw her there I found the words to told her she was a liar, my pain got mixed with so many feels, remembering what I told her makes me feel bad thought, they were so rude, and more know that it wasn't her fault at all I feel guilty, I remember everything what I said, and her reaction to them was worse but he understood it so she didn't stopped me.

"_You practically sold my daughter to a complete strange, you sold your granddaughter and you signed a stupid contract giving them authority over her, well congratulations, she's dead now, but I am pretty sure it's more important the money than the daughter of your own daughter!"_

I was shouting at her, I remember it, calling everybody's attention showing them how my mother was and who was the one that killed my daughter.

"_I feed you when we were poor, I risked my life entering into the woods every single day of my life to bring you money and food to live, and I did it to save you and your daughter! And you just killed mine"._

I cried too much that day, it was a very hard day to me to understand everything what was really happening in that moment, and when I visited her everything disappeared, I felt the words I shout at her being lies, lies I told to myself and now I know they wasn't really true.

Those things changed me so much things that I force myself to forget, bad moments that were caused because of me.

The thing I can't overcome is Janie's dead.

The woods aren't the same anymore, all my life, the woods were my safe place, my favorite place, where I was free to do and say anything I want, my place to escape from reality, to overcome my fears, the place where I felt… Safe.

Now they aren't the same anymore, I can't enter there anymore, what was once my favorite place to be, is a nightmare, they now remind me my games again, they remember the place where Walter killed my daughter, the moments we were happy in it are gone.

But today it changed too; I am sitting next to my daughter's stone with my head laying in it, one day each year I enter to this east part of the woods, the place of the graveyard they built to remember the victims of the games and the rebellion, and the place where my daughter is buried now, I only enter this day because today is the second anniversary of her death.

I used to come alone, this way I can be here all the time I want, without anyone bothering me.

I start remembering the day I notice I was pregnant, how scared I was of it and Peeta telling me to calm down, the constant nightmares of my daughter going to the games, and all the terrible nights I got during all those nine months.

Then the day she got born, Haymitch, Peeta where the only ones there, my mother wasn't there, I remember he got angry when Peeta gave her the new, why? I don't really know.

The day she born was a day of mixed feelings, I wasn't sad, or scared nor I was happy, I remember that day I called Annie, offering her to keep my daughter with her, I was desperate I wasn't able to think that little baby was all mine, I was responsible for her.

I remember that day thought was the first day I get an offer for her a big quantity of millions of money for her, I don't remember who offered them but because of that I start changing my mind, I start thinking different, knowing I had to protect that little creature of my own every single day of her life.

When that terrible moment gets out of my mind it gets replaced by her first word, _"mom"_ she said making me cry of emotion.

Then her first footsteps and her first day of school, her first cake with Peeta and the day she taught me how to bake, when she got her brother and then the day I took her to the forest with me because of Gale.

The day I told her she was going to live with my mother and her little face getting sad because of the thought of us not loving her anymore, I remember my desperation of that day that I shout to her there wasn't other option, when she escaped to the woods in the middle of the night.

When I told her goodbye the morning she left with my mom and Ethan. When I saw her in the mirror room afraid and crying and then me calming her down, but then I remember when Angie injected her that poison.

Everything start getting through my mind, quickly flashbacks of my life with her and finishing that moment in the house almost at the end of the woods, where I saw her alive for the last time, I remember my dream too, the one of her talking me about my father and Prim, everything making me smile till the memories end.

I stand up from the ground and I walk a few steps away from the stone, far away I see a man coming, Peeta I think.

I turn around to face the stone again, I clean the few tears that are in my eyes and I raise three fingers of my left hand to my mouth and then straight up pointing at Janie's stone.

I feel Peeta's hand over my shoulder.

"It's time to let her go" he says making me turn around to see him.

"Yeah, I know… Goodbye Janie".

**THE END**

358


End file.
